Le retour de harry potter
by Majandra2
Summary: Aprés deux ans d'absence harry revient a poudlard pour sa 7 éme années mais il a beaucoup changé. ENFIN LA SUITE NON CE N EST PAS UN MIRAGE!
1. chapitre 1

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
DISCLAIMER: ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout tout apartien à j k rowling (enfin si elle veut me les donner je dit oui tout de suite)  
  
Avertissement: il va y avoir des scénes pas trés recommandable alors si vous aimé pas lisez pas. Oh et puis c'est la premiére fois que j'écrit alors soyer indulgents et pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi bon alors place à l'histoire.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 1:  
  
Ont était le 1 septembre et un jeune homme de 17 ans se dirigeait vers la voie 9 3/4 pour aller à l'ecole de sorcier du nom de Poudlard quand une jeune fille le bouscula : -"Oh je suis desolée excusez moi ! dit la jeune fille. -Ce n'est pas grave! dit il, en regardant la jeune fille qu'il reconnue aussitôt bien qu'elle est beaucoup changée.Ses cheveux bruns avec quelque méche blonde lui dessendait jusqu'à la taille, ses yeux avait changés de couleurs ils étaient maintenant d'un bleu trés clair, le jeune homme en connaisseur put aprécier ses jolies courbes. Et bien! dit il,tu me vouvois maintenant Hermione! -Mais qui êtes vous? demanda Hermione. -Mais c'est moi Harry, Harry Potter! J'ai tant changé que ça que tu ne me reconnaissent plus! -Harry!!!s'exclama Hermione en lui sautant au coup, ça fait si longtemps!!! -Calme toi ça ne fait que 2 ans et tu m'etouffe tu pourrai me lacher, se serait sympas. -Hein oh oui désolé! Mais où diable était tu ces 2 derniéres années? Et pouquoi tu ne nous a pas écrit?le questiona t-elle. -Une question à la fois stp! Donc j'ai passé ma 5 éme et 7éme année à Durmstrang sous le coseil de mon chére et tendre et adoré tuteur j'ai nommé le professeur Rogue!! -Rogue! mais je croyait qu'il pouvait pas te voir!s'exclama Hermione horrifié. -Mais il ne peut pas me voir : je vais t'expliquer: figure toi que il y'a 2 ans les Dursley m'ont jeté dehors donc Dumbledore m'a chercher un tuteur et son choix s'est porté sur Rogue j'était au 7éme ciel quand on m'a annoncé la nouvelle tu peut me croire ! Dit il ironiquement. -J'imagine, murmura Hermione. - Tu ne peut pas savoir a quel point donc pour ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes notre trés cher professeur m'a envoyer à Durmstrang, et pour une raison qui m'est inconnu il m'a fait revenir à Poudlard pour que j'y fasse ma 7éme année! Dommage je me plaisait plutôt bien à Durmstrang. Bon je doit aller rejoindre l'autre con dans le compartiment des professeurs, "Rogue" précisa t'il sous le regard interrogatif de la jeune fille.Alors à +! -Oui à bientôt" dit hermione. Elle regarda Harry partir, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu tellement il avait changé:il avait beaucoup grandit il devait faire 1m85 il était beaucoup plus grand que Ron. Elle avait pus sentir son corp musclé quand elle l'avait bousculé, il ne portait plus de lunette ce qui lui donnait un regard penetrant, ses cheveux avait poussé et lui arrivé aux épaule il les attachés en catogans et cela lui allait trés bien. Sa peau était beaucoup plus mat qu'avant ce qui lui rajouté un charme. Elle devait se l'avouer il était trés sexy. Et elle parti dans son compartiment rejoindre Ron. Pendant ce temps là Harry était assis dans le compartiment de son tuteur et il pensait à Hermione. Il devait se l'avouer elle lui plaisait. A Durmstrang Harry avait une réputation de dom-juan il courait de fille en fille , sa plus longue aventure avait duré 3 mois c'était d'ailleur avec elle qu'il avait perdu sa virginité mais elle était reparti en France son pays natal. Depuis Harry courait d'aventure en aventure rien que pour une nuit, mais il pensait que avec Hermione ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile. Soudain une voix l'interrompis dans ses pensée: -"Alors enfin de retour Potter! -Oh! Sevie ça va moi oui et vous ah au fait Bonjour!!! -Ca suffit potter,dit Rogue. Le professeur Dumbledore vous à nommé prefet en chef aux vu de vos resultat à Durmstrang, de plus vous devrait repasser le choipeau magique. -Pourquoi? demanda Harry. -Je ne sais pas! dit Rogue. -C'est tout mon cher tuteur? dit ironiquement Harry . -Oui , repondit sombrement Rogue. Prepare toi on arrive bientôt à Poudlard et je voulai te dire que même si ce n'était pas toujours l'amour fou entre nous sache que je suis fier de ma pupille. -Oh mais je n'en ai jamais douté! dit le jeune homme. -Aller change toi! on arrivent, je revient dans 5 minutes dit Rogue en partant. Harry mis sa robe de sorcier sa cape son chapeaux et attacha son insigne de préfet en chef à sa robe : il allait retrouver Poudlard.  
  
Bon ok la fin du chapitre est un peu niaiseuse mais bon! rewiew svp pour me dire si sa vaut la peine de continuée. 


	2. chapitre 2

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tout ces personnages ne m'apartiennent c'est tout à Miss Rowling .  
  
J 'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire le chapitre 2 excuser les fautes d'orthographes mais je n'ai pas de correcteur cela dit je vous promet de faire des éffort.  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 2:  
  
"-Non je te croit pas c'est pas possible!! Harry est revenu et Rogue est son tuteur alors la je doit avoué que tu a beaucoup d'imagination Hermione.  
  
-Mais non je te jure je l'ai vu moi même. On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir Ron aurait-tu peur de perdre ton poste de capitaine de quidditch?"  
  
En effet Ron était capitaine de l'equipe de quidditch de Griffondor depuis sa 6 éme année.Il faisait 1 m80 et n'avait pas vraiment changé mis à part le fait qu'il était plus musclé mais moins que harry pensa Hermione. Ron sortait avec Cho Chang d'ailleurs ils s'etaient fiancées l'années dérniére.  
  
-"Mais pour qui tu me prend? s'énerva Ron. Je t'assure que je serait trés content que Harry revienne. Mais où est il je ne le vois pas? Sinon qui sont les prefet en chef cette année?  
  
-"Et bien il y'a moi et un autre garçon mais je ne sais pas qui c'est; répondit Hermione. Chut Dumbledore va parler!  
  
En effet Dumbledore c'était levé de sa table pour parler.  
  
-Mes cher éléves cette année nous acceuillons un éléve de l'institut Durmstrang, Nous lui feront passer le choipeau en dernier.  
  
Il se rassit et la repartition commença. (Je saute la repartition jusqu'à Harry)  
  
-Bien maintenant nous allons faire rentrer ce nouvel éléve que vous connaissait fort bien d'ailleur, je tient à vous préciser que c'est votre préfet en chef. J'appelle donc Harry Potter.  
  
Harry s'avança jusqu'a la chaise il pu voir que tout le monde le regarder avec des yeux éxorbiter. J'ai donc tant changé que ça se demanda t-il , il pu voir aussi la plupart des filles glousser sur son passage et il ne pu s'empécher de leur faire un sourir charmeur. En passant devant la table des Serpentard et il fit un signe de tête à Draco qui était devenu son meilleur ami. En effet,tout les été draco venait chez son tuteur et c'est là qu'ils avaient appris à se connaitre, depuis ils étaient inseparables. Il enfila le choipeau qui lui dit " et bien harry tu a bien changé a ce que je voit je te verrai bien a Serpentard tu n'est plu fait pour être à Griffondor ". Le choipeau cria alors d'une voix clair :"SERPENTARD". Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard où sous les yeux ébahit des éléves il serra la main à Malefoy.  
  
-"Alors ça va Harry?  
  
-Moi oui Rogue est toujours aussi antipthique mais sinon ça va dit moi y'a un poste dans l'équipe de quidditch? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui le mien je joue à la place de poursuiveur et Rogue t'a inscrit direct au poste d'attrapeur et tu est capitaine aussi ont en à marre de perdre contre les Griffondor!!! répondit Draco  
  
-Super mais vous étiez si sur que je serai à Serpentard ? Le questionna Harry.  
  
-Même toi tu a du t'en douter tu a tellement changé, au fait une fille en vu? Lui demanda Draco.  
  
-Oui , Granger elle a bien changée je dirai même merveilleusement bien changée.  
  
-Et ben bonne chance tu en aura besoin car elle clame partout qu'elle veut rester célibataire!!  
  
-Ca va changé tu va voir d'ailleur je vais aller la voir.  
  
-Bonne chance" lui lança Draco.  
  
Harry rattrapa Hermione dans les couloirs ont pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleurer.  
  
-"Eh Herm' attend moi!!!  
  
-Oh Harry je ne t'avait pas vu maintenant on est énnemis!dit t-elle d'une voix triste.  
  
- J'ai jamais entendu une bétise pareil tu sera toujours mon amie tu le sais, dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.Dit moi pourquoi tu pleure?  
  
-C'est ron il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi tu serai un mangemort dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai Harry?Lui demanda Hermione.  
  
-Malefoy a raison Ron est un idiot , tu croit vraiment que je suis un mangemort avec tout ce que m'a fait Jedusor , croit moi je ne suis pas au service de tom dit il en lui séchant les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues.  
  
Il la sentit frisonner , alors il la serra dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Hermione trouvait cette étreinte délicieuse elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, mais malheuresement Harry s'éloigna et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.  
  
-Alors comment ça c'est passé ?demanda une voix amusé à Harry alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle commune.  
  
-Phase d'approche reussit draco tu peut être sur qu'à la fin de la semaine elle sera dans mon lit!! répondit Harry.  
  
-Harry le casanova est de retour tu va briser bien des coeurs à Poudlard!dit Draco.  
  
-Alors ça! J'y compte bien.Et ils allérent se coucher.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dites moi comment vous avait trouver le chap 2 et n'hesiter pas à me donner des idée pour la suite alors rewiew svp.(Je trouve que ça fait un peu nian nian au debut mais bon ça va changer). 


	3. chapitre 3

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
DISCLAIMER : Tout apartient a jk R.  
  
Bon ben face a toute ces si gentilles rewiew g décidé de mettre la suite le plus vite possible et svp ne faite pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes merci d'avance.  
  
CHAPITRE 3: Le lendemain Harry se reveilla de bonne heure pour pouvoir parler à Hermione. Malheuresement pour lui Ron était assis à coté d'elle à la table des Griffondor, il demanda alors à Draco s'il ne voulait pas venir avec lui pour qu'il puisse occuper Ron le temps qu'il parle à Hermione. Draco répondit que pour lui c'était toujours un plaisir que d'embeter Weasley.  
  
-"Salut Herm' ça va ? demanda Harry en ignorant délibérement les autres Griffondor.  
  
-Laisse la tranquille, qui t'est pour lui parler comme ça? l'apostropha Ron .  
  
-On t'a pas sonné Weasley! dit Draco  
  
- Va laisse Dray. Je suis Harry Potter tu ne me reconnais donc pas, au fait c'est quoi c'est histoires on m'a dit que tu disait de partout que j'était un mangemort? où a tu été péché ça?  
  
-Tu a été envoyer à Serpentard pour moi c'est suffisant, répondit t'il. Il se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda : Où est le capitaine de ta minable équipe de quidditch?  
  
Harry dit alors: "Je suis là ! pourquoi?  
  
-Ttttu est capitaine!!! s'exclama Ron. IL était halluciné par le fait que le célébre Harry Potter était à la fois préfet en chef et capitaine, il sentit sa vieille jalousie reprendre le dessus desormais entre Harry et lui se serait la guerre!  
  
-Je ne ment presque jamais Weasley! Que me veut tu?Demanda Harry.  
  
-Le premier match de la saisons Griffondor contre Serpentard ça te va? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Non pas du tout il faut que je remette mon équipe a jour et que je l'entraine!! Aller viens Dray on s'en va! dit Harry.  
  
Ils retournérent à la table des Serpentard.  
  
-"Quel idiot j'ai même pas pu parler à Hermione! maugrea Harry.  
  
-Envoie lui un hibou , suggera Draco.  
  
-Ouai bonne idée! Il écrivit sur un bout de papier: Rejoin moi ce soir dans la salle commune des prefet en chef il faut que je te parle c'est important. A ce soir. HARRY.  
  
Maintenant il n'y avait qu'à attendre ce soir!  
  
****************************************  
  
-"Alors Harry ont commence par quoi ce matin? demanda Draco.  
  
-Soin au créatures magiques avec les Griffondor, aprés metamorphose et l'aprés midi 2 heure de DCFM encore avec les Griffondor! Au fait qui c'est le nouveau prof de DCFM?  
  
-Je crois que c'est Rogue, dit Draco.  
  
-OOOOOOHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNN c'est pas vrias comme si je devais pas assez me le taper à al maison et en potion je doit aussi me le taper en DCFM, vous allez pas me dire mais j'ai vraiment pas de chance!!!!! dit Harry sous les rires de Draco .  
  
-Aller Harry allons en SACM!! dit draco  
  
Harry et Draco sortirent dehors ils éspéraient sincérement que Hagrid ne leur fasse pas étudier une horrible créature!!  
  
-"Salut Hagrid, comment ça va? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Je vais bien Harry, dit sombrement Hagrid . Harry je voudrai te parler aprés le cour!  
  
-Ok dit Harry.  
  
-Bien Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les cobras magiques, je vais donc vous répartirent par groupe de deux.  
  
Draco se retrouva avec Hermione et au grand déplaisir de Harry il se retrouva avec Ron.Ils commençérent par les nourrir. Harry demanda au serpents quel était son nom:  
  
-"Seth je m'appelle Seth, répondit le serpent.  
  
-Weasley ce serpents s'apppelle Seth, dit Harry.  
  
-Oh c'est vrai que j'avais oublié que le grand "Harry Potter" était fourchelang, vas y fait nous entendre ton beau sifflement!!  
  
-Tu veut vraiment l'entendre dit Harry amusé y'a pas de probléme,il se tourna alors vers le serpent et lui dit:"Fait peur au rouquins mais ne le mort pas sinon...  
  
-Bien maître" , le serpent se tourna alors vers Ron et commença à s'approcher de ses jambes Ron mort de peur tomba par terre , le serpent en profita pour lui ramper dessus ron hurlait de terreur sous les yeux térrifiés des éléves et de Hagrid , tandis que Harry et Draco était plié en deux à force de rire. Hagrid dit: -"Harry rapelle ce serpent tout de suite stp!! tonna Hagrid. Harry rapella le serpent qui monta sur son bras il demanda à Hagrid:  
  
-"Est ce que je peut garder Seth Hagrid svp?  
  
-"Oui répondit Hagrid , le cour est fini vous pouvez y aller !!  
  
-Je t'attend? Demanda Draco à Harry.  
  
-C'est inutile ont se rejoin en metamorphose, tient prend Seth et amméne le dans le dortoir il ne te mordra pas à tout à l'heure! répondit Harry  
  
-Ok , Draco partit en direction du chateau.  
  
-Harry tu a beaucoup changé, dit moi pourquoi tu est à Serpentard?lui demanda Hagrid.  
  
-Parce que comme vous le dîtes j'ai beaucoup changé, Durmstrang forme le caractére bon Hagrid je doit y'aller j'ai un cour de metamorphose, au revoir dit Harry.  
  
Aprés le cour de métamorphose qui c'était plutôt bien passer pour Harry car il avait reussit toute ses metamorphoses du premier coup, grâce à cela il avait fait gagner 20 point à Serpentard, Draco et Harry allérent manger, Draco demanda alors à Harry :  
  
-"Alors elle vient ou pas?  
  
-Je ne sait pas elle ne m'a pas répondu mais je suppose que oui.J'essaierait de lui parlait tout à l'heure. De toute façon je l'aurait par tout les moyens la pari tient toujours 50 gallions sur a la fin de la semaine dans mon lit.  
  
-Je vais être gentil à la fin du moi si t'a pas couché avec elle tu me devra 50Gallions Ok.Dit Draco.  
  
-Ok répondit Harry (non mais quel salaud ces mecs bon d'accord je sais c'est moi qui invente mais je peut pas m'empecher de penser ça)  
  
Aprés avoir manger les éléves se dirigérent en DCFM où Rogue les attendaient.  
  
-"Bien aujourd'hui nous allons faire de la magie sans baguette nous allons commençer par le sort expelliarmus, je vais donc choisir 2 volontaires:Harry et Weasley. Bien Harry va lançer le sort expelliarmus sans sa baguette , Weasley vous pouver vous defendre vous avez votre baguette. Harry lança le sortilége et Ron se retrouva soudain projeté contre le mur de la salle de classe et sa baguette vola dans la main de Harry.  
  
-J'y est était un peu fort quand même dit Harry en souriant à son professeur .  
  
-Trés bien Harry, 20point pour serpentard. Comme tu est en avance sur les autres tu va pouvoir les aider. Harry en profita pour aller aider hermione au bout d'un moment il lui demanda:  
  
-"Tu vien ce soir?  
  
-Oui bien sur!lui répondit t'elle.  
  
Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre ce soir.  
  
  
  
************************************************************** REPONSE AU REWIEW:  
  
Lyra Snape,Morgane, Julie Potter,Mimie GrangerBayram et Miss Serpentard je vous dit un grand MERCI ça motive j'éspére que la suite vous à plu!!!!  
  
Dumbledore:Tu verra au fur et à mesure de l'histoire mais tu a dejà pu voir que dans ce chapitre il était en avance sur les autres.  
  
Pam Prue Potter: Ben un peu au début du prochain chapitre mais aprés.... enfin tu verra.  
  
Sailor Digitale : Tu a pu avoir un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre.  
  
Sombrera: Merci pour les retrovaille chapitre 4  
  
Magli: merci j'ai essayer d'y faire plus éspacer si ça va toujours pas dit le moi.  
  
Lululand: J'éssaie de les faiers un peu plus long.  
  
Merci à tous pour ces gentilles rewiews et ne vous arréter pas en si bon chemins continuer. Si vous avez des suggestions ou des idée pour l'histoire n'hésiter pas!!!! 


	4. chapitre 4

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tout est a jkr (malheuresement)  
  
bon ben voila le chapitre 4 j'éspére qu'il vous plaira.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 4: Le soir venu Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune résérvé aux prefet en chef. Il se demandait comment commençé pour abordé Hermione, d'un coté il la désiré phisiquement, mais d'un autre il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal c'était un affreux dilemme. Ont verra bien se dit Harry. Il rentra dans la salle: elle était coloré de rouge et d'argent une des couleurs de chaque maisons des prefets en chef. Il y avait une grande cheminée où Harry fit un bon feu pour réchauffer la salle. En attendant Hermione il se posa plusieurs questions: Pourquoi Voldemort n'avait pas demander à le revoir depuis la dérniére réunion, pourtant il devait savoir qu'il était retourné à Poudlard d'ailleur selon Draco ça ne l'avait pas enchanté du tout! En effet Harry était au service de Voldemort depuis le milieu de sa 5éme année, enfin il faudrait plutôt dire son bras droit. A Durmstrang il avait appris une vision diferentes des choses dont une fondamentale:"il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal il y'a seulement le pouvoir". A Durmstrang ont pratiqué beaucoup la magie noire d'ailleur Harry éxcéllait dans cette matiére si bien qu'un jour son professeur de magie noir le professeur Yurgi lui fit rencontrer son pire énnemis, au début Harry n'avait pas voulu mais Voldemort touchait beaucoup de point sensible commme le fait qu'il pourrait se debarassait des Dursley qui l'avait tant maltraiter ou alors qu'il pourrait faire voir au monde entier de quoi il était capable et Harry avait flechi. Depuis ce jour là Tom devint son prof en magie noir particulier et Harry était devenu trés puissant peut être même plus puissant que le seigneur des ténébres lui même. Voldemort avit voulut lui faire la marque des ténébres mais pour une raison inconnu il n'avait pas pu et, à la place était apparut sur le dos de Harry un tatouage qui représentait un cobras magique d'un noir profond avec une lueur argenté qui l'entourait, le serpent était placé sur son omoplate. Quand ce tatouage était apparus Voldemort avait esquissait un sourire c'est d'ailleur depuis ce jour là qu'il était devenu le bras droit de Voldemort, il représentait pour lui la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Soudain une voix interrompis ses pensée:  
  
-"Harry pourquoi tu à fait ça à Ron tout à l'heure hein dit le moi pourquoi tu a changé comme ça, tu peut me le dire je suis ta meilleur amie!! dit Hermione.  
  
-" J'ai fait ça parce que Ron m'énérvait c'est tout, il n'avait qu'a pas me chercher c'est tout!! répondit Harry.  
  
-"Ah oui et ce matins au petit dejenerqui est ce qui à chercher qui,? hein s'écria Hermione, et d'ailleur pourquoi voulais tu me parler?!! Hermione était vraiment énérvé comment osait il parler de Ron comme ça c'était son meilleur ami. Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment puis une idée lui traversa la tête: -"Tu veut vraiment savoir porquoi jevoulais te parler?  
  
-"Oui répondit t'elle.  
  
-"Eh bien pour ça. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa violement sur la bouche, Hermione ne pu retenir un petit cri de douleur puis les lévres de Harry se firent beaucoup plus douces et leurs langues se mélérent en un doux ballets, Hermione se pressa contre Harry elle pu sentir sa virilitése dresser c'est d'ailleur ce qui la ramena à la réalité, elle le repoussa brusquement et lui assena une claque magistrale:  
  
-"Comment ose tu? Dit elle tremblante de colére et aussi de désirs elle devait se l'avouer Harry embrasser comme un dieu. Je ne t'ai pas donner l'autorisation de m'enbrasser!!  
  
-"Je n'en avait pas besoins et de toute façon tu n'avait pas l'air aussi outrée tout de suite, si je ne m'abuse tu a bien apreçier ce baiser toi aussi non?  
  
-"Je ne veut plus jamais te revoir Harry ni te parler désormais c'est la guerre entre nous!  
  
-"Attention à ce que tu dit Granger je n'aimerai pas te faire du mal! répliqua un Harry amusé. Et il sortit.  
  
-"Alors mes 50 Gallions! lança un Draco hilare qui l'attendait devant la porte.  
  
-Tu à dit la fin du mois mais j'aimerai repousser le paris jusqu'a noël avec 150 Gallions à la clé!!!dit Harry  
  
-"Tu va te ruiner mon vieux mais bon ok pas de probléme mais tu est sado maso tu doit aimer les filles qui te claque.  
  
-"Non j'aime seulement les filles qui me résistent!!! repliqua harry. Et ils allérent se coucher.  
  
Voila pour le chapitre 4 bon d'accord il est plutôt cour mais bon je fait ce que je peut. Sinon vous aurez la suite je pense le week -end prochain où peut être avant si j'ai beaucoup de rewiew et n'hésité pas à me donner des idées. REWIEW SVP 


	5. chapitre 5

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient tout à Jk R.  
  
Bon voila la suite je fait des éffort pour pouvoir vous mettre la suite le plus vite possible de plus vos rewiew me font télement plaisir que je vous mets la suite. Svp éssayer de me donnait des idées ça aide toujours en cas de panne d'inspiration!!!!!! bon les réponses au Rewiew à la fin et voila le chapitre 5.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5:  
  
Harry commençait à s'énérvé ça allait bientôt faire 2 mois qu'il était rentré à Poudlard et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Tom ce qui ne lui plaisait guére, de plus il n'arrivait à rien avec hermione c'était d'ailleur ça qui l'agasser le plus. Depuis leur rencontre dans la salle des prefets, elle ne lui parlait plus du tout et l'évitait dans les couloirs et quand il essayer de lui parler il fallait toujours que ce connards de Weasley vienne ; bref pas de trés bon mois si ce n'est qu'il connaissait à présent le point faible d'Hermione, et ce point faible c'était (il aurait du s'en douter) :les études. Pour elle raté un examen ou un devoir c'était l'apocalypse, il l'avait entendu en parler au crétin de Weasley. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit il alla voir son tuteur:  
  
- "Sevie dit il en toquant à la porte de son professeur, je peut entrer?  
  
-Oui bien sur que veut tu?lui demanda Rogue.  
  
-Eh bien voila tu sais que en cour de potions et DCFM on est avec les Griffondor d'ailleur tu nous à donné un devoir à faire à 2, et g une petite faveur à te demandé! lui répondit Harry.  
  
-Laquelle? le questiona Rogue.  
  
-Eh bien j'aimerai que tu forme toi même les groupes et que tu me métte avec Granger, les autres je m'en fou! Alors tu veut bien?lui demanda Harry.  
  
-Aurai tu une nouvelle conquête en vu? lui répondit Rogue avec un petit sourire sur la bouche.  
  
-Tout juste, le probléme c'est qu'elle ne me parle plus et il faut que je la voie seul à seul comme ça je pourrai lui parlait, la séduire et tu sais trés bien qu'elle fera ce devoir avec moi si elle veut avoir une bonne note , en plus j'ai parié 150 Gallions avec Draco que je l'aurai dans mon lit avant noël, alors tu ne voudarai pas me faire perdre 150 Gallions aller Stp soit sympas pur une fois!!!! lui répondit Harry avec un petit air malheureux.  
  
Mais Rogue commençait à bien connaitre Harry et savait que quand il prenait cet air là, il ny avait pas plus hypocrite que lui, d'ailleur même Voldemort n'était pas aussi hypocrite que Harry pensa Sevie avec amertume.  
  
-Eh bien étant donner que je suis ton tuteur et que cette mlle je ais tout m'énérve c'est d'accord!! répondit son tuteur.  
  
-Geniale je t'adore sevie bon j'y vais j'ai cour et bien avec toi!! Ah tout de suite !!!!!!! lança joyeusement Harry.  
  
*************************** Quelque minutes plus tard en potion.  
  
-"Aujourd'hui, je vais vous répartir par groupe de 2 pour votre devoir sur la potion Tue loup donc voici les groupes: Malefoy-Weasley Patil-Parkinson....... Et potter avec Granger.  
  
Rogue remarqua le sourire triomphant de Harry, lorsque Hermione s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Bien alors on va commençait par faire un bref résumé sur les loups garou et ensuite parler de la potion..... OH POTTER TU M'ECOUTE!!!!!! lança une Hermione passablement nerveuse.  
  
-Non je suis trop occuper à te regarder! Tu sais que tu est magnifique vraiment! lui répliqua innocement Harry.  
  
Hermione allait crier quand la cloche sonna, c'était l'heure il fallait partir, il entendit Hermione lui dire de le rejoindre le soir dans la salle commune des prefets pour pouvoir parler du devoir. Harry attendait le soir avec impatience!!!!  
  
Il alla manger et il reçut une lettre elle venait de Tom et ben c'est pas trop tôt pensa Harry en l'ouvrant:  
  
Harry rejoin moi cet aprés midi dans la forêt interdite. TOM.  
  
-Draco tu pourra entrainer l'équipe à ma place cet apremidi, g rendez vous avec le maître! dit Harry.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de probléme bonne chance mon vieux!lui lança draco alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
  
Harry penetra dans la forêt tout a coup une silhoutte sombre se détacha de la forêt et dit:  
  
-"Alors Harry tu te plais de nouveau à Poudlard!! lui demanda vous savez qui.  
  
-Ouais les filles sont pas mal et je suis à Serpentard, tout va pour le mieux, que me veut tu tom? lui demanda Harry.  
  
-J'y vient , je suppose que tu connai la sang de bourbe Hermione, et bien j'aimerai la kidnapper pour qu'elle me fasse un héritier, je le ferai par la force si c'est nésséçaire mais il me faut un héritier d'elle, c'est une sorciére trés puissante! dit Voldi.  
  
-Hors de question tom elle est à moi n'importe qui mais pas elle!! lança Harry d'un ton sans réplique.  
  
-Ah bon et tu te permet de discuter mes ordres ? Demanda Tom d'une voix sourde de colére.  
  
Mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter et dit:  
  
-Il vaut mieux être avec moi que contre moi Tom tu le sais bien, opourquoi ne prend tu pas Parkinson, elle en sera ravis de plus elle est trés puissante. Quand à Herm' si tu la veut il faudra me tuer je tiens à l'humilier tout seul et je compte d'ailleur y prendre bien du plaisir!  
  
-Puisque tu dit ça va pour Pansy, je ne toucherait pas à la sang de Bourbes mais sache une chose si j'apprend que tu eprouve des sentiments pour elle je la tuerait, c'est compris? repliqua Jedusor.  
  
-Rassure toi, répondit Harry: c'est purement sexuel et quand je l'aurait eu je m'en débarasserait, sinon quand est prévu l'attaque du ministére?  
  
-Dans 3 mois, il faut se faire un peu oublier car aprés le meurte des Dursley le ministére est sur le qui vive! dit tom  
  
-Peut être mais ça ma fait un bien fou de les tuer, tu ne peut pas savoir comme j'ai aimer ça. Mais je pense que la où j'ai le plus aimer c'est quand j'ai torturer le rat et que je l'ai tuer ensuite c'était magnifique. Bon je doit y allait et donne moi des nouvelles plus souvent Tom Stp.  
  
-Ok et n'oublie pas soit discret, il faut que personne ne decouvre que tu est un des nôtre!!Et surtout pas Rogue.  
  
-PAs de probléme alors Salut!  
  
Mais personne ne lui répondit et Harry rentra au chateau : ce soir il allait commencer les choses sérieuses!!!!  
  
************************************************************** REPONSE AUX REWIEW:  
  
Magitra: merci bcp,quand à ta question............EH bien C'EST UNE BONNE QUESTION non serieusement Ron est surtout bcp jaloux de Harry pour plusieur raison : Il est bcp + bo que lui + puissant etc...... (mais tu verra par la suite)  
  
SOMBREMAKA: Tout a fait ok avec toi moi ça m'agace les Harry tout bo tout gentil(cela dit il y'a de trés bonne fic avec des Harry comme ça) , j'aime bien les rebelle . Merci pour ta rwiew.  
  
Vaness:merci mais pour les chapitre je fait ce que je peut!mais celui là étaitr quand même un peu plus long!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Tu a tout à fait raisond'ailleur tu à pu le voir au chapitre 4. Sinon pour Ron c'est plus du à sa jalousie maladive!!  
  
Nathalya et Magli: MERCI beaucoup ça m'a fait plaisir!!!  
  
BON ET BEN J' ESPERE QUE LA SUITE EST A LA HAUTEUR DE VOS ESPERANCES ET SINON COMME D'HAB NE FAITE PAS ATTENTION AU FAUTES ET DES REWIEW SVP. 


	6. Chapitre 6

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
DISCLAIMER:Rien à moi tout à JK R.  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 6:  
  
Le soir venu Hermione se dirigea vers la salle commune en éspérant trouver un Harry enclin à travailler.  
  
Elle devait se l'avouer elle le trouvait trés arrirant même beaucoup trop!! Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'à present il était à Serpentard et elle à Griffondor. De plus il avait beucoup changé, elle se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il puisse changer comme ça. Avait il......? Non impossible, il ne pourrait pas, pas aprés ce qu'IL lui avait fait subir!!  
  
Mais alors qu'avait il pu bien se passer???? Elle s'arréta devant le tableau representant une fillette, celle ci lui emanda le mot de passe, Hermione répondit "Balais".  
  
Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en rentrant lorsqu'elle trouva un Harry en gean, torse nu, en train de faire de la musculation!!! Elle remarqua qu'il était bien musclé pui elle remarqua son tatouage sur l'omoplate gauche qui representait un cobras noir entouré d'un halos d'argent, ce tatouage lui rapelait quelque chose mais quoi? Mais Dieu merci! aucune marque des ténébres sur l'avant bras, et cela la rassura quelque peu. Elle se racla bruyament la gorge pour faire sentir sa presence et, Harry se releva en la fixant intenssement. Oh mon dieu je vais tomber dans les pommes s'il continu à me fixer ainsi! Qu'est ce qu'il est beau j'ai presque envie de l'embrasser!! Oh mais ressaisit toi Hermione et elle en était la de ses pensée quand Harry lui dit:  
  
-"Salut Herm' bon et ben ont bosse ou tu va rester planter là comme un piquet!  
  
-Heuh ! oui heuh Harry tu peut remettre ta chemise STP? lui demanda t-elle.  
  
-Non, répondit il avec un sourir coquin , tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait chaud ici? non? Bon aller au boulot!!!  
  
Les deux éléves se mirent à travailler. Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer, son regard n'était fixé que sur le torse de Harry.  
  
-"Ca va Hermione? demanda Harry.  
  
-Hein? Heuh oui ça va, bien sur!!repondit Hrmione en balbutiant.  
  
-Tu veut que l'ont fasse une pose? dit Harry.  
  
-Oh! heuh oui stp! Euh Potter  
  
-Quoi! qu'est ce qu'il y'a? et stp appelle moi Harry avant tu m'appeler Harry.  
  
-Oui avant que tu soit à Serpentard, comment a tu pu changer à ce point, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à Durmstrang, Stp répond moi Harry!! s'emporta Hermione.  
  
-Ce qui s'est passé à Durmstrang!? Mais c'est tout simplement le fait que j'ai changé, j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne suis plus le petit Harry naif et gentil qui ne disait jamais rien! Et sache que je me préfére comme ça!!!  
  
-Mais......... Harry je suis sur qu'il reste encore quelquechose du Harry que je connaissait et que....  
  
-Et que? demanda Harry.  
  
-Rien laisse tomber!répondit Hermione.  
  
-Et que ? répéta Harry en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.  
  
- Je t'ai dit de laisser tom.......... mais Hermione ne pu finir sa phrase car l'avait plaquée contre le mur et l'embrasser langoureusement.  
  
Hermione se laissa embrasser puis répondit à son baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser brutal comme la derniére fois mais un baiser doux et passioné. Elle pouvait sentir le torse musclé de Harry, elle l'enlaça et se pressa un peu plus contre lui? Elle put d'ailleur sentir la force de son désir. (NE RIEZ PAS c'est quand même plus poli que de dire qu'il bande non? C'est une copine qu'a trouver ça dans un bouquin donc fermons la ( ) et revenons a nos moutons)  
  
Il la debarassa de sa robe de sorcier. En dessous elle portait un gean et un debardeur. Hermione caressa le torse de Harry, celui-ci gemit de plaisir, et lui enleva son debardeur et son soutien-gorge.  
  
Il lui caressa doucement les seins, ce qui la fit gemir. Harry la trouver vraiment trés belle. Il l'allongea sur le sol tout en continuant à lui caressait les seins. Puis il les lui embrassa les seins puis en suça la pointe, à se moment là Hermione crut mourir de plaisir ce qui ne l'empécha pas de se demander où avait il bien pu apprendre tout ça. Puis il commença à l'embrasser de plus en plus bas, il lui ota gean et culotte, et commença à l'embrasser là ou elle n'aurait jamais crut cela possible. Elle était au paroxysme du plaisir mais elle se ressaisit vite quand elle vit Harry enlevait son pantalons et son boxer .  
  
-Harry arrête stp! lui dit Hermione.  
  
-Non répondit celui-ci.  
  
-Harry stp pleurnicha Hermione.  
  
Mais Harry ne tint pas compte de ses protestation (le salaud(je sais c'est moi qui l'ai écrit mais bon), et entra violement en elle. Hremione ne put retenir un gemissement de douleur, plus Harry allait et venait en elle plus elle avait mal et elle avait beau se debattre Harry continuait de la penetrer de plus en plus violement jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il roula sur le coté et regarda Hermione qui pleurait. Il lui demanda:  
  
-"Qu'est ce que ta pourquoi tu pleure? (la question qui tue).  
  
-Tu m'a violée et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire, cria Hermione.  
  
-"Comment ça je t'ai violée, il m'à sembler que tu était plutôt consentante!! non? s'énérva Harry.  
  
-"Tu m'a fait mal et tu à pas arrêter quand je t'ai demander! pleura t'elle.  
  
-Maintenant c'est de ma faute!! d'abord c'est parce que c'était la premiére fois que ça ta fait mal!! Tu va voir que si ont recommence sa te fera plus mal tu aura même du plaisir!! lui répondit Harry, il lui caressa la joue mais elle s'éloigna le plus vite possible de lui.  
  
Elle rassembla ses affaires et se rhabilla. Harry fit de même il ne pouvait pas s'empecher d'avoir des remords quand une idée lui traversa la tête:  
  
-Hermione dit-il, est ce que tu prend la pillule ou un auttre truc pour éviter de tomber enceinte?  
  
-Ca ne te regarde pas!!! lui répondit elle.  
  
-Oh si maintenant ça me regarde car d'habitude les filles avec qui je couche prennent des trucs pour éviter d'avoir un môme sur les bras donc je ne prend pas de precaution!! lui repondit Harry.  
  
-Epargne moi tes conquête féminine, je suis dejà assez humilié comme ça! Si tu veut tout savoir je ne prend rien de contraceptif!! lui lança Hermione. Je voit pas pourquoi tu me demande ça !! Harry ça va? lui demanda Hermione.  
  
En éffet à cette nouvelle Harry avait pali.  
  
-Hermione je n'ai pas pris de precaution et il y'a de forte chance que tu tombe enceinte!! dit Harry d'une voix blanche.  
  
-Quoi? hurla t'elle et je fait quoi si ça m'arrive, non mais évidemment tu n'y a pas penser toi tu sera tranquille, ce ne sera pas toi qui sera obliger de supporter les moqueries de tout Poudlard! pleura Hermione.  
  
-On en est pas sur il faut attendre! s'exclama harry.  
  
-J'éspère que ça n'arrivera pas! repondit hermione  
  
Harry regarda Hermione, la pauvre pensa t-il mais mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait!  
  
-Allons voir mme Pomfresh pour lui demandait si il éxiste pas quelquechose!! lança Harry.  
  
- D'accord mais tu viens avec moi! lui dit Hermione.  
  
-QUOI!!! Mais ça va pas ! cria Harry.  
  
-Tu assume tes actes, on ira la voir demain aprés les cours!! decida Hermione.  
  
-Ok Hermione? demanda Harry.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tu m'excuse? Tu sais je sais que j'aurai du m'arrêter mais j'avait tellement envie de toi que je n'ai pas pu!! c'était la premiére fois qu'il disait quelquechose de sincére depuis deux ans.  
  
-Oui, de toute façon tu a raison j'était consentante! Elle s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa elle lui dit: -Je t'aime Harry. Et elle partit.  
  
Harry resta coit mais se ressaisit vite. IL y'était arriver, il avait Hermione, mais sans qu'il en sache la cause des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. IL se ressaisit vite il fallait qu'il reste comme il était frois insensible et fort, il était idiot d'avaoir laisser ses sentiments prendrent le dessus. L'amour était une faiblesse. En rentrant daans la salle commune de Serpentard il lança à Draco:  
  
-"Eh bien Draco dit il en souriant tu me les donnent ces 150 Gallions.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Réponse au rewiew:  
  
Dumbledore: Et ben non mais peut être que qelqu'un va réussir à le faire!!!  
  
Courant et Nistikal: Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir!!  
  
  
  
N'hésiter pas à me donner des idée j'en est toujours besoins quand je suis en manque d'inspiration ce qui arrive un peu en ce moment!!! Continuer à me donner des rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire les chapitre donc si vous les voulaient vite REWIEWER MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci d'avance. 


	7. CHAPITRE 7

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
Réponse au rewiew dans les rewiews en passant je voudrai dire un GRAND MERCI à Zorette qui (si ça marche) upload mes chapitre (ce foutu site ne veut plus les uploader m!!!!!!!! ne nous énérvons pas!!!) Place au chapitre 7.  
  
CHAPITRE 7:  
  
  
  
Le lendemain Hermione rejoignit Harry à l'infirmerie aprés les cours.  
  
-"BOOUH!!!! dit une voix derriére elle. Elle hurla de terreur et se retourna pour voir un Harry hilare.  
  
-"Non mais ça va pas, j'ai faillis faire un arrêt cardiaque!!! le reprimanda hermione. Il sourit et l'embrassa passionément mais un raclement de gorge les interrompis:  
  
-"Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens ? demanda mme Pomfresh en souriant.  
  
-"Oh euh .... en fait c'est pour moi; dit hermione trés géné en entrant dans l'infirmerie suivit par Harry.  
  
-"Bien que puis-je faire pour vous? la queqtiona POmfresh.  
  
-"Et bien en fait ..... euh...... Je euh...... elle se retouna alors vers harry: "Tu pourrai pas m'aider toi !!!!????  
  
-Si bien sur !! répondit celui-ci. Et bien voila mme Pomfresh, Mione voudrai tout simplement un contraceptif!! De plus elle voudrai savoir si notre merveilleuse soirée d'hier n'aurait pas par hasard disons porter ses fruits (où je suis aller chercher ça moi!!).  
  
-"Je vois inutile de me faire un dessins ! dit mme Pomfresh en souriant. elle prit un collier en éspéce d'argent et le tendit a hermione:  
  
-Voila jeune fille ceci evite de tomber enceinte. IL faut le porter lors de vos..... enfin vous voyez! Ce n'est pas parce que je vous donne cela que j'approuve. Pour votre peut étre grossesse je ne peut rien faire pour l'instant revenez dans trois moi pour étre sur il faut bien ce temps là a votre age! Filez maintenant!!!  
  
-Merci mme Pomfresh, dit Hermione.  
  
-"Eh ben ça c'est bien passer dit Harry.  
  
-Parle pour toi j'ai jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie et............ Mais elle fut interrompus par Harry qui l'embrassa dans la grand salle (scandale!!!!) devant tout poudlard! "Dieu qu'il embrasse bien songea Hermione. Soudain un crit de rage se fit entendre et un Ron menaçant s'avanca vers le couple:  
  
-"Non mais ça va pas Hermione !!!! Avec LUI en plus MAIS TU COMPLETEMENT FOLLE!!!!!!!!!hurla Ron.  
  
-Fout nous la paix Weasley!! dit calmement Harry.  
  
-"Alors toi !!!! pourquoi elle tu n'a pas assez de charme pour les autres, il te faut Hermione!!!!! cria Ron. Le silence se fit dans la grand salle tous observait la scene professeur compris. (de toute façon Ron c pas la discretion meme!!)  
  
-"Non , je te rassure Weasley mon sex appeal est toujours aussi efficace mais ils se trouve que je préfére hermione aux autres filles!! que veut tu!!!répondit Harry avec un sourire froid.  
  
-Mais !! Herm' tot ce qu'il veut c'est couchée avec toi!! tu le sais bien!! dit Ron (méle toi de tes affaires avec ta petasse de cho!! ça c'est ce que j'aurait dit mais ça irait pas dans l'histoire!!)  
  
-OH mais c'est deja fait Ron et arréte de m'enbéter je fait ce que je veut avec qui je veut!! répondit Hermione (bien dit!!!!)  
  
-Mais Herm' tu croit qu'il t'aime mais il: aime personne et surtout pas toi tout ce qu'il veut de toi c'est que tu sois sa pute tu m'entend pour lui tu n'est qu'une pute!! cria Ron (non mais je vais le claquer ce con!!)  
  
Là s"en fut trop Hermione fondit en larme (AH la sensibibilité!!) et harry donna un coup de poing magistral a ron et lui dit d'une voix pleine de rage: "je te provoque en duel de sorcier la maintenant ok!!  
  
-"Pas de probleme Potter !!  
  
Les tables de la grand salle se poussére toute seule contre le mur sur un geste de Harry.  
  
-" Je vais arbitrer !! Dit le professeur Rogue.  
  
"Ca me permettra de voir ce que Harry sait faire" pensa le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ Prochain chapitre si j'ai au moins 5 rewiew : le duel !!! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW .............. 


	8. chapitre 8

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
ET BIEN MERCI POUR TOUTES CES REWIEW !!! VOILA LA SUITE:  
  
CHAPITRE 8: Les deux garçon se regardait avec un air de profond mépris et les professeur ne pouvait intervenir pour empécher le combat!!! En effet la tradition voulait que quand deux jeunes gens qui avit la majorité (17 ans) se provoquer en duel aucune autre personne devait intervenir. Hermione regardait ses deux amis avec apréhension, elle avait vraiment peur pour eux et surtout pour Harry, non pas qu'elle ne doutait qu'il ne savait pas se défendre, non elle n'était pas inquiéte de ce coté la elle était surtout inquiéte de ce qu'il pourrai faire à Ron, s'il lui faisait vraiment du mal il pourrait aller à Azkaban et.... elle n'ausait même pas y penser.  
  
-"Qui tu prend pour témoins Weasley? demanda Harry.  
  
-" Seamus et toi? Répondit Ron.  
  
-"Draco (on s'en serait pas douter!!) et bien commençon!!! dit Harry.  
  
Tout le monde y compris les profs les regardaient avec apprehension. Le premier sor partit de la bouche de Ron  
  
-"Expelliarmus!! mais le sort ne marcha pas sur harry et celui-ci garda sa baguette.  
  
-"Tu me deçoit tu ne peut pas faire mieux a mon tour maintenat: cruciafatus(ne m'engueler pas pour les nom débile de sort que je vais inventer) aussitôt ron s'écroula de douleur il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de le bruler. La plupart des éléves regardait Harry étonnait car c'était un sort de magie noire!!!  
  
-"Tu va me payer ça Potter "Coutos" cria Ron , des dizaine de couteau éssayer de transperser Harry celui-ci leur lancer des sort pour les éviter mais un des couteaux vint déchirer son T'shirt et un autre le blessa à l'arquade sourciliére lui faisant un plaie profonde et sanguinolente. "Alors Potter on se fait avoir par un simple sort est ce que ton séjours à Durmstrang sans tes moldus t'aurait ramolit?? FInalment je commence à te trouver des points communs avec Dudley!! Dommage qu'ils soit mort tuer par des mangemort tu n'est mêma pas capable de proteger ta famille!!!"  
  
La s'en fut trop Harry se sentit pris d'une rage indescriptible et tout à coup ses yeux devinrent rouge sang comme ceux de Voldie(j'abrége) il lanca alors Scorpius et Ron fu assailli par des dizaines de scorpions dont il se debarassa assez lentement et Harry lui laça alors le sort qu'il avait fait subir à des tonnes de mangemort : Chrisus. Ron se courba de douleur, son bras était en sang là où les scorpions l'avait mordu mais ce sort lui donnait l'impressions que l'ont éssayait de l'écarteter ses membres était en sang et il hurlait de douleurs lorsque Harry lança son ultime sort : AVADA KEDAVR... mais une main l'intérrompis.  
  
-"Arrête Harry ne le tue pas stp calme toi arrête il à eu son compte, n'oublie pas que c'était ton meilleur amis avant, lui dit Hermione.  
  
-"Plus maintenant mais puisque tu le veut, j'arrête et il embrassa Hermione et repartit à sa table pendant que Seamus emmennait Ron à l'infirmerie. Une voix dit alors: "Mr Potter dans mon bureau tout de suite dit Dumbledore, j'aimerai vous parler tout de suite!!"  
  
-Bien profésseur j'arrive !!  
  
***************  
  
Harry suivit Dumbledore dans son bureau celui-ci donna le mot de passe à la gargouille (Kinder Bueno), il invita Harry à s'asseoire sur une chaise et il le regarda fixement.  
  
-"Harry j'aimerai que tu m'explique quelque petite choses!! dit Dumbledore.  
  
-"Que voulai vous savoir? demanda Harry.  
  
-"Que c'est il passé pour que tu chenge ainsi et de plus pourquoi voulai tu tuer Ron?  
  
-"Premiérement je n'ai pas changer j'ai juste ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui m'entourrait à Durmstrang ont apprend beaucoup de choses répondit le survivant. "Quant au fait que je voulai tuer Ron si Hermione ne me l'avait pas demander je l'aurait fait car celui-ci m'a manquer de resoect en me disant que je ressemblait au Dursley!!! D'autre question?  
  
-"Harry je te prierai de mieux me parler stp!!! lui dit albus.  
  
-"Mais je vous parle parfaitement bien MONSIEUR! dit Harry avec insolence.  
  
-"Ca suffit Harry sort de mon bureau tout de suite!!!  
  
-Pas de probléme rien ne me ferait tant plaisir!! Au revoir!!! dit Harry  
  
********* Quelque minutes plus tard dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous en pensez Sirius? demanda le vieil homme.  
  
-Ce n'est pas possible, ce pas mon fieul que vous m'avez montrer là!! répondit Sirius encore sous le choc.  
  
-C'est bien lui malheuresement!!! répondit albie.  
  
-JE VOUS L'AVAIT DIT DE NE PAS LE CONFIEZ A L'AUTRE IDIOT!!!! MAIS M'AVAIT VOUS ECOUTER NON BIEN EVIDEMENT AUSSI BIEN MAINTENANT IL A ......  
  
-CALMEZ VOUS SIRIUS PAS DANS MON BUREAU SVP!!!! cria le directeur aussi fort que sirius!!  
  
- Et si jamais il à rejoint les mangemort??? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Vous savez aussi bien que moi qui il est et tu sais qu'il ne pourra oas se faire marquer par Voldemort!!  
  
-Je sais Je sais mais ne sevrions nous pas lui dire qu'il est..  
  
-Non pas maintenat sirius !! allons manger dans mon salons. ************* Hermione s'inquiétait pour Harry "et si il avait été renvoyer, et si il avait etait envoyer a Azkabhan elle en était là de ces pesée quand deux main se mirent devant ses yeux et:  
  
-"Qui c'est??!!!!dit une voix.  
  
- Harry Potter!! dit-elle, elle se retourna et embrassa Harry elle lui dit:"Tu m'a fait peur tout à l'heure j'ai cru que tu allait tuer Ron!!  
  
-"IL aurait eu ce qu'il méritait si tu ne m'avait pas arréter à temps!! répondit Harry.  
  
-Harry je sais qu'il à été con quand il t'a dit ça mais ne lui en veut pas ammer allons manger!!  
  
-Eh Hermione rejoint moi dans ma chambre ce soir le mot de passe c'est "chocolat"(g pas pu m'empécher de mettre ça j'adore le chocolat)!!! dit Harry.  
  
-OK a ce soir!! dit Hermione. ************  
  
A la table des Griffondors tout le monde regarder Hermione comme si elle était une péstiférée (quel cons). Ron qui était revenu de chez mme Pomfresh brisa le silence:  
  
-"Je ne peut pas croire que tu sorte avec lui voyons c'est immorale il est à SERPENTARD TU M'ENTEND SERPENTARD!!!!! Tu es tout simplement folle!!  
  
-Je sort avec qui je veut Ron ma vie privé ne te regarde pas!!! répondit Hermione. Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas et il continua:  
  
-"Que tu sorte avec lui passe encore mais le fait que tu COUCHE avec lui ça c'est trop!!! s'insurgea Ron. Tout les Griffondors approuvérent seul Neville lui lançait un regard compatissant. Pour Hermione s'en fut trop elle se leva et leur cria:  
  
-"Vous voulez que je vous disent: Oui j'ai couchée avec lui et si vous voulez tout savoir j'ai même aimée ça c'est vrai quoi tout le monde ne peut pas se venter de donner du plaisir à une femme n'est ce pas Seamus, Ron il me semble que cho se plaint que tu n'est pas assez vigoureux et qu'elle n'a pas de satisfaction avec toi, je croit que c'est aussi ton cas avec parvati Dean!! Eh bien oui j'ai aimée ça et je peut vous dire que lui au moins il sait ce que c'est de faire l'amour à une femme et d'ailleur je retourne le voir ce soir !! Alors au revoir!!!! Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle put voir ron, dean et seamus rouge de honte.  
  
*******  
  
Elle était presque arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, quand une personne la prit par la taille, la plaqua conttre le mur et l'embrassa(Ohhhh que c'est beau). Il la relacha et elle put voir son visage c'était Harry!(non sans blague).  
  
-"Non mais ça va pas la tête! lui dit Hermione.  
  
-"J'avait envie de te taquiner!! En tout cas ce que tu à dit à nos cher amis de Griffondor ce n'est pas passer innaperçu!! Je ne savait pas que j'était si séduisant et si douer en amour!!! dit Harry en riant.  
  
-Alors ça sa reste encore à prouver je vais bien voir ce soir!!! répondit malicieusement Hermione.  
  
A peine entrer dans la chambre Harry souleva Hermione et la posa délicatement sur le lit (Ohh que c'est romantique). Il commença a l'embrasser, Hermione cru qu'elle allait defaillir telement il embrassait bien. ( Les scéne hot je suis pas douer pour les écrire cela dit je fait des éfforts, disons que je prend exemple des bouquins à l'eau de rose de ma cousine donc ne riez pas si c'est pas reussi!!!)  
  
-"Alors suis-je aussi doué que tu l'a dit tout à l'heure? demanda Harry.  
  
-"Tai toi!!! lui répondit Hermione.  
  
Il recommença à l'embrasser,il la sentit gemir de plaisir. Il commença alors à la deshabiller lentement, elle n'avait plus que ses dessous. Il lui degrafa son soutien-gorge et commenca à lui caresser les seins, ceux-ci se durçirent au contact de ses mains,Hermione gemissait de plaisir à ses attouchement, mais elle crut defaillir quand il commença à prendre entre ses lévres un tetons. Il entendit hermione faire un gemissement éttoufer. Il la prit alors et la posa à califourchon sur lui tout en continuant à lui caresser les seins. Hermione laissa alors vagabonder ses mains sur le torse de Harry, elle decsendit jusqu'à son boxer et le retira, elle éffleura de la main sa virilité et elle l'entendit pousser un gemissement soudai il la plaqua sous lui et commença à lui enlever sa petite culotte. Elle sentit alors sa lague en elle, elle devait l'admettre elle adorer ça. Harry n'en pouvait plus il la voulait, il la penetra et commença à se mouvoir lentement en elle. Hermione éprouver des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant, leur plaisir montait montait de plus en plus et l'exrase les saisient dans un instant sublime. Harry roula sur le coté et l'enlassa:  
  
-"Alors qu'est ce que je vaut? demanda t'il.  
  
-"Mieux que n'importe qui sur terre c'était ...wow. Oui c'est ça wow!!! répondit elle.  
  
Il l'embrassa et lui dit:  
  
-"Nous devrions dormir si ont veut être en forme pour les cours de demain!!  
  
-" Je vais dans ma chambre! dit Hermione.  
  
-"Non reste dormir ici avec moi Stp!!! lui demanda Harry.  
  
-"OK, quelque minute plus tard elle dit :" Harry je t'aime. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint Harry c'était endormis.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Je repondrez à toute vos questions dans les rewiew trés bientôt!!Je vous remercie pour toute ces rewiew et si vous voulez la suite au moins 5 rewiew !!!! donc: REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW ETC.......... 


	9. CHAPITRE 9

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
Disclaimer: Tout a jkr Dommage!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 9:  
  
Harry se reveilla en premier le lendemain il regarda à coté de lui le visage d'Hermione qui dormait paisiblement à coté de lui. "Que ressentait il pour elle? Etait ce un pari ou alors autre chose, il ne le savait pas. Il avait parfaitement entendu quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais il ne lui avait pas repondu, soudain une voix l'interrompis dans ces pensée:  
  
-"Tu es bien penseur harry !!! lui dit Hermione en l'embrassant.  
  
-"Je pensait à toi et à hier soir!! lui répondit un Harry charmeur.  
  
Il la bascula sous lui et commença à l'embrasser, mais Herm' le repoussa.  
  
-"Harry! Quel heure est il ? lui demanda t'elle.  
  
-7h30 Pourquoi? demanda t'il.  
  
-"Depeche toi on va être en retard!! Dumbledore à dit hier qu'il voulait que tout le monde soit dans la grand salle à 8h00!!  
  
-"Pourquoi?? demanda Harry.  
  
-"J'en sait rien mais grouille toi!!!!  
  
Il s'habillérent en 4éme vitesse et dessendirent, cela dit leur arrivé ne passa pas innaperçu, tout le monde se mis à chuchoter et à regarder le couple d'un mauvais oeil. A vrai dire on visait surtout Hermione tout le monde se demandait Comment une griffondor pouvait sortir avec un Serpentard!!! Pour faire taire les racontard et aussi certainement pour choquer les éléves Harry pris Hermione par la taille et l'embrassa. Il y'eu des rires du coté des Serpentards et des exclamations choqué des 3 autres tables. Hermione partit à sa table et Harry à la sienne.  
  
TABLE DES GRIFFONDOR: Hermione s'assit tranquillement avec un grand sourire pour Ron qui la regardait avec des yeux éxorbités, elle dit:  
  
-"Bonjour ça va? Elle ne reçut aucune réponse , elle demanda alors en riant: J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi?!!!!  
  
Ron parla alors:  
  
-" Tu ose nous demandez ce qui ne va pas!! aprés ce que tu vient de faire. Te rend tu compte que tu est préféte en chef, que tu doit représenter ta maison, et la tu vient de... de... de te laisser embrasser par Harry qui est un serpentard sans compter un mangemort et tu ose nous demandez ce qui ne va pas!!!!!  
  
-"D'un ne l'appelle plus le mangemort il n'en ai pas un je peut te le certifier!! De 2...  
  
-"Comment tu sais que ce n'est pas un mangemort? la coupa Parvati.  
  
-"Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas de marque!!! Je disait aussi de 2 mélez vous de vos affaires est ce que je me méle des votres moi!!!!!! répondit Hermione passablement énèrvé.  
  
-"Nous nous devons de protéger l'honneur de griffondor!!! réplica Ginny.  
  
-"C'est toi qui me parle d'honneur Ginny, Toi qui à tromper Neville avec Malefoy!! dit Hermione(Allez va y débale).  
  
-QUOI!!!! hurla Neville en regardant Ginny.  
  
-"Et oui désolé pour toi Neville, dit hermi.  
  
Ginny rouge de colére quitta la table, suivit par Neville qui voulait des éxplication(normal!!!).  
  
-"Tu n'a pas honte!!! Tu nous fait perdre notre honneur !!! Tu n'est plus digne d'être à Griffondor, s'exclama Ron.  
  
Hermione sur le bord des nerfs se leva s'approcha de Ron et le giffla. Elle quitta la table pour se rendre a la bibliothéque pour se calmer.  
  
AU MEME MOMENT A LA TABLE DES SERPENTARD:  
  
-"Alors c'est un bon coup? demanda Draco.  
  
-"Ca ne te regarde pas!!! replica Harry.  
  
Tout à coup il entendit la voix de Hermione qui hurlait a la face de Ginny que celle-ci avait couchée avec Draco. Il regarda son ami et lui demanda trés étonné:  
  
-"Tu a couché avec Weasley?!!  
  
-"Oui et alors?!! replica Draco quelque peu énèrvé.  
  
-"Oh!!! Rien, dit harry en riant.  
  
-"Eh!! Harry s'écria la voix de Blaise, ta petite copine vient de gifler Weasley.  
  
-"Lequel? demandérent Harry et draco en même temps.  
  
-"Ron répondit Blaise, et ben elle à une sacrée poigne ta copine je peut voir la marque du rouquin d'ici.  
  
-"Tant mieux pour lui ça lui aura remit les idées en place mon seule regret c'est que ça n'ait pas été moi!! dit Harry.  
  
-"Tu rigole tu a presque faillit le tuer pendant le duel, remarque c'est pas moi qui l'aurait pleurer, dit Draco.  
  
-"Moi non plus dit Harry, mais je me demande ce que ce con à pu lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état?  
  
-"J'sais pas dit Draco mais si j'ai un conseil va la voir comme ça tu saura!!!  
  
Harry suivit les conseils de Draco et rejoignit Hermione à la bibliothéque. ****************************  
  
Hermione les larmes aux yeux se dirigeait vers la bibliothéque quand elle entendit une voix l'appelait, alors elle se retourna.  
  
-"Harry c'est toi? dit elle tristement.  
  
Il la regarda et lui demanda:  
  
-"Y'a t'il un probléme Hermione? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé tout a l'heure à table? Dit le moi stp!!!!!  
  
-"Rien il ne s'est rien passé Harry laisse tomber!! répondit elle.  
  
Il soupira et lui dit:  
  
-"Aller viens!! On a metamorphose, ont ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard!!!  
  
-"Oui alons y! soupira t-elle.  
  
A peine arrivés devants la salle de classe Seamus, Ron, Lavande, Dean, Parvati et Ginny les accostérent. Au même moments Draco arriva et voyant le manége des 6 se plaça aux cotés de Harry. Harry et Ron se regardait avec une haine presque palpable.  
  
-"Qu'est ce que tu veut Weasley? demanda Harry.  
  
-"Je veut juste parler à Herm'! repondit Ron.  
  
-"Vas-y je ne t'en empeche pas!! dit Harry.  
  
Hermione s'approcha et demanda à Ron ce qu'il voulait. Il la regarda avec un sourir sadique et dit:  
  
-"Juste te dire que si tu continue à voir le mangemort (Harry), je demanderait au professeur Mcgonagalle de te relevé de tes fonction de préféte en chef, de plus plus personne à Griffondor ne te parlera a toi de choisir maintenant!!!  
  
Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et Harry était sur les nerfs"comment ce petit con ose t-il traiter Hermione ainsi!!!"se demandait il. Il s'avança alors vers Ron et lui flanqua un coup de poing magistrale dans la figure. Il dit:  
  
-"Tu peut pas savoir quel bien ça fait Weasley!! Tu vient Draco!!  
  
Hermione voulut aider Ron à se relever mais celui-ci n'accepta pas son aide. Elle suivit Harry dans la classe et s'assit à coté de lui et de Draco qu'elle trouvait fort sympathique. Neanmoins Harry put voir dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse, il se promit de lui parlait aprés le cour. ********************************** Le cour passa trés vite et Harry rattrapa Hermione à la fin du cour et lui dit:  
  
-"Il faut que je te parle!!  
  
-"Bien je te suis, répondit-elle.  
  
Il l'entraina dans un coin sombre des cachots où il pourrait avoir de la tranquillité, et il lui demanda:  
  
-"Dit moi ce qui ne va pas Hermione, stp? Tu sais que je veut t'aider! Seulement si tu ne me dit rien je ne pourrait rien faire!!! Racconte moi tout!!  
  
Hremione se mit alors à pleurer, Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, il sentait ses larmes lui mouillait sa robe de sorcier. A ce moment il ressentait quelquechose d'indefinissable pour la jeune fille, "certainement pas de l'amour , rien que..... je ne sais pas!! Je ne peut pas l'aimer non!!! ma relation avec elle est purement sexuelle!!!" pensait il. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front pour la reconforter! Elle dit alors:  
  
-"Je n'en peut plus!! Toute cette pression!! les études, les griffondors que je croyait mes amis et mes parents!!!  
  
-"Quoi tes parents? demanda Harry.  
  
-"Mon pére refuse que je sois une sorciére!! Il a dit qu'il me renirait si je continuer mes études ici!!!! Et un soir il est venu dans ma chambre un peu saoul et il.... il... a éssayer d'abuser de moimais je l'ai stupefixer et je me suis enfermer dans ma chambre!! Quand ma mére est rentrée je lui est tout dit mais elle ne m'a pas cru!! Elle à soutenu mon pére et a dit que j'était la honte de la famille alors Ron est venu me chercher et j'ai passere le reste des vacances chez lui!!!  
  
Harry avait une folle envie d'allait frapper le pére de Hermione, pire même de le tuer!! Il refoula ses pensée meurtriére et lui dit:  
  
-"C'est pour ça que tout ce que te dit Ron te touche beaucoup?  
  
-"Oui et en plus c'était sensé être mon ami et le tien aussi mais il m'a renié comme mes parents l'ont fait!!!! pleura t'elle.  
  
Harry la reprit dans ses bras et il lui dit:  
  
-"Je te comprend mais promet moi de ne pas te laisser faire par eux je t'en supplie!!!  
  
-"Je te promet!!! répondit Herm'.  
  
Il l'enlassa et l'embrassa passionement, il avait desesperement envie et besoin d'elle, et cela semblait reciproque vu à ses reaction flagrante!! Il la poussa contre le mur tout en continuant à l'embrasser et commenca a la caresser quand une voix froide mes plutot amusé parla:  
  
-"Harry! Miss Granger! Je vous suggererez de vous rendre en cour! fit la voix de Rogue (si vous l'aviez pas devinez!!).  
  
-"Bien monsieur! repondit Hermione rouge comme un pivoine.  
  
-"Oh et puis, je vous suggererez également de vous faire beaucoup plus discrets!! Vous êtes prefets en chef! Vous avez des chambres personnels pour faire cela!! Reprit Rogue avec un sourire.  
  
Harry et Herm' éclatérent de rire. Harry lui sussura à l'oreille assez fort pour que les griffondor qui venaient d'arriver puissent les entendre:  
  
-"A ce soir dans ma chambre!!! Il y'eu des exclamation choqué de la part des griffins, mais Herm' soourit embrassa Harry et lui dit assez fort pour que tout le monde entendent:  
  
-"J'angui d'être à ce soir!!  
  
Ils rentrérent en cour de potions.  
  
************************************************************** J'éspére que ca vous a plus moi je suis contebte parce que j'ai reussi à faire 6 pages!!!!!!!!!! Donc maintenant je repond a vos rewiew dans laes rewiew!! C plus pratique!!! Désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris pour repondre a vos rewiew mais avec le lycée, les dev' etc... G pas bcp de temps!!!! Sinon je veut au moins aller soyons gentille 6 rewiew pour ce chapitre et plus G de rewiew plus je me depeche!!!!!! Je sais c du chantage mais que voulez vous!! J'aller oublier g une question trés importante a vous poser:  
  
VOULEZ VOUS QUE HERMIONE SOIT ENCEINTE OU PAS???? C'est vous qui décider donc réponder!!!!!!  
  
sinon REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW ETC...................... 


	10. chapitre 10

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
REponse au rewiew a la fin!!!!!!! Au c tout a jkr!!!!!!  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 10:  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que Hermione sortait avec Harry. Tout les soirs elle allait dormir dans le lit a harry où il faisaient l'amour, elle était heureuse avec lui. Ce matin là en se levant elle se sentit nauseuse(je sais pas si ça s'ecrit comme ça), elle se depécha de se rendre au toilette pour aller vomir.  
  
Harry fut réveiller par le bruit que faisait Hermione, il enfila un boxer et alla la voir, il la vu en train de vomir, il s'approcha d'elle:  
  
-"Ca va? demanda t-il.  
  
-"A ton avis! répondit elle un peu sur les nerfs.  
  
-"Tu a du manger quelquechose de pas fraid hier soir!!!  
  
-"Oui certainement, répondit elle, bon aller debout ont a cour!!  
  
Harry la regarda:  
  
-"Herm' ont est en vacance c'est noel dans 4 jours!!! Que dirait tu de rester au lit aujourd'hui? dit il avec un sourir coquin.  
  
-"Hummmm c'est tentant!! répondit elle  
  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il prit Hermione dans ce bras et la posa delicatement sur le lit en l'embrassant.  
  
Quand ils se reveillérent il était prés de 15 heures de l'aprés-midi. En regardant Harry s'habiller elle remarqua son tatouage. Elle se risqua à lui demander:  
  
-"Harry que représente ton tatouage?  
  
-"Un serpent!!! Que veut tu que ça represente!!! répondit harry.  
  
Hermione nota qu'il sembler géné.  
  
-"Tu te l'est fait où? redemanda Herm'.  
  
-"En Bulgarie!! Pourquoi il t'interresse tant ce tatoo!!! demanda t-il un peu fort signe qu'il était énérvé.  
  
-"Comme ça!! répondit Hermione. Tu croit qu'il reste quelquechose à manger dans la grande salle parce que j'ai une faim de loup!!!  
  
-"On à qu'a aller aux cuisine!!! répondit Harry en souriant.  
  
-"Ok!!  
  
Arrivés dans les cuisines, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seules. En effet les professeurs Mcgonnagall, Flitwik, Dumbledore, Rogue accompagnés de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin étaient là eux aussi. Ils remarquérent les deux jeunes arrivants.  
  
-"Vous vous levez bien tard tout les deux!! Dit moi Harry qu'avaient vous fait cette nuits!!! demanda Sevie en souriant.  
  
-"Voyons Severus!! Comment osez vous dire des choses pareils!! fit la voie de Mcgonnagalle. Venez donc manger un morceau, que voulez vous demanda t- elle à l'adresse des deux jeunes gens.  
  
-"Moi, des pâtes à la carbonara!! dit Harry.  
  
-"Et vous Hermione?  
  
-"Alors moi je veut: si c'est possible des pâtes au piments avec trois bocaux de cornichons, 2 grosses parts de gateaux au chocolat sans oublier une baguette de pain pour aller avec le pot de nutella le tout avec un jus de Tomate!!!!!! répondit Hermione.  
  
Les gens dans la piéce la regardait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et Harry lui demanda:  
  
-"Est ce que ça va Hermione?????  
  
-"Bien sur j'ai faim c'est tout!!!!! répondit elle.  
  
Et sous les yeux ébahit de l'assistance elle commença à manger le tout!!!!!(moi je serait parfaitement capable demanger tout ça!!!!!)  
  
Rogue ne put s'empecher de faire une remarque coquine:  
  
-"Mon dieu!!!! Harry que lui a tu fait hier soir????  
  
-"Oh mais pas que hier soir professeur ce matin aussi, mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Mais si vous voulez il ne m'a rien fait de plus que d'habitude!! répondit Hermione.  
  
Harry éclata de rire et embrassa Hermione. L'assistance regardait Hermoine comme si elle était tomber sur la tête!!! (Je les comprends!!!)  
  
-"Qu'a tu fait de la Hermione si serieuse Harry!!!! demanda Sirius en riant.  
  
-"Je ne lui est rien fait, elle a toujours était comme ça!! replica séchement Harry.  
  
Sirius regarda Remus et Dumbledore, ils se demandaient bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Harry ignore son parrain. Tout à coup Harry se leva comme si il avait mal quelquepart.  
  
-"Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Harry? demanda Hermione.  
  
-"Rien je viens de me souvenir que je n'avait pas donner à manger à Hedwige aujourd'hui, ont se rejoin sur le terrain de Quidditch Ok??  
  
-"D'accord à tout à l'heure!!! répondit elle.  
  
Harry sortit precipitement et au lieu de se rendre à la voliére, il se rendit à la lisiére de la forêt interdite. ***********************  
  
Aprés le depart de Harry, Hermione fut convoquée par le directeur dans son bureau. En y entrant elle vit Dumbledore, Mcgonnagalle, Rogue; Sirius et Remus.  
  
-"Professeur? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir dans votre bureau qui ya t-il? demanda Hermione.  
  
-"Je voulais vous demander quelquechose à propos de Harry! répondit le directeur.  
  
-"Ah bon!!! Et quoi donc? demanda t-elle surprise.  
  
-"Eh bien voila est ce que Harry a la marque des ténébres? la questiona Albus.  
  
-"HEIN!!!!! MAIS CA VA PAS HARRY UN MANGEMORT MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CES HISTOIRES!!!!!!  
  
-"Calmez-vous mrs Granger!!! dit Minerva, répondez à la question Svp!!!  
  
-"Non Harry n'a pas de marque et ce n'est pas un mangemort!!!!!  
  
Sirius regarda Hermione d'un oeil perçant et lui demanda:  
  
-"Pas la moindre marque de n'importe quel sorte?  
  
-"Rien qu'un tatouage sur l'omoplate mais je ne vois pas......  
  
Dumbledore l'interrompis et lui demanda:  
  
-"Quel sorte de tatouage?  
  
-"Un cobras magique entouré d'un halos d'argent !! Mais pas de marque des tén.....! Mais qu'est ce qu'il y 'a vous faite de ces têtes!!!! répondit elle.  
  
En effet Dumbledore paraissait accablé, Remus éssayer en vain de retenir Sirius de se jeter sur Rogue. Sirius hurler à Rogue que c'était de sa faute!! IL voulait l'etrangler. Seul Rogue paraissait parfaitement calme, il dit:  
  
-"Ce tatouage ne prouve rien Albus, c'est lui qui à voulut se le faire lorsqu'il était en Bulgarie, il m'a même demander l'autorisation!!! Quand a toi Sirius si tu avait écrit à ton fieul, peut etre qu'il te parlerait!!!!!  
  
-"Arréter a la fin ce n'est pas la marque de vous-savez-qui!!! dit Hermione.  
  
-"Peut étre replica Sirius mais c'est le symbole des mages noires!!!  
  
-"NON MAIS J'Y CROIT PAS !!!!!!! VOUS VOUS UNQUIETER RIEN QUE POUR UN TATOUAGE!!!!! HARRY A CERTE BEAUCOUP CHANGER MAIS PAS AU POINT DE DEVENIR UN MAGE NOIR!!!!!!!!!! hurla Hermione. Elle se sentit soudain trés faible, elle vacilla et s'évanouit. Rogue la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Il ordonna à Sirius de l'ammenée chez mme Pomfresh pendant qu'il allait a la recherche de harry.  
  
(Je m'arréte là ou pas???????)(Non je continue!!!!!!)  
  
*************  
  
Harry se rendit à la lisiére de la forét interdite pour y rencontrer Voldemort(là je pense que tout le monde avait deviner) . C'était la premiére fois qu'il sentait son tatoo lui faire mal, il était quasi sur que que le msg venait de Tom. "Je vois que je ne me suis pas tromper" pensa Harry en voyant une forme noir.  
  
-"Salut Tom comment ça va? demanda Harry.  
  
-"Mal trés mal, répondit Jedusor.  
  
-"Ah bon et pourquoi???  
  
-"Je suis trés deçu par toi!!!  
  
-"Mais qu'ai je fait? demanda prudemment Harry.  
  
-"On m'a dit que tu sortait avec la sang de bourbe!!!!! Je t'avait dit il me semble qu'il ne fallait pas tomber amoureux d'une femme!!!  
  
-"Je sort avec qui je veut!!!! Je te l'ai déjà dit!!! DE plus je ne suis pas amoureux!!!!!!  
  
-"Et tu pense que je vais te croire? demanda Tom d'une voix froide.  
  
-"Ben oui puisque c'est la verité!! répondit Harry.  
  
-"Donc si je la tue ça ne te fera rien?? dit voldemort avec un sourire sadique.  
  
'"NON!!!! Je.... JE ....... cria Harry.  
  
-"Tu t'est attaché à elle avoue le!!!!!  
  
-"Non... je ne sais pas je ne sais plus!!!!oui je croi que je l'aime et je me fiche de ce que tui pense!!!!!  
  
-"Si elle accepte de venir dans nos rang, je la laisserait en vie sinon......  
  
-"Bien Tom laisse moi juste le tps de la convaincre!!!! dit Harry.  
  
-"Quelqu'un arrive, je te laisse harry, je t'enverrai une lettre por l'attaque au ministére!!!  
  
-"Au revoir Tom! dit Harry d'une voix morne.  
  
*****************************  
  
Rogue trouva enfin Harry à la lisiére de la forêt interdite.  
  
-"A qui parlait tu? demanda Rogue.  
  
-"A personne que me veut tu? demanda Harry.  
  
-"Hermione a eut un malaise. Je suis donc venu te chercher!!! lui dit severus.  
  
Harry palit tout d'un coup et partit à l'infirmerie pour aller voir Hermoine.  
  
*************************************  
  
Arrivé a l'infirmerieil se dirigea vers le lit de Hermione. IL lui carressa les cheveux et demanda à mme Pomfresh ce qu'elle avait.  
  
-"Juste un petit malaise passager rassure toi ce n'est pas bien grave!! répondit mme Pomfresh.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Sirius et dit:  
  
-"Que c'est il passer?  
  
-"Elle s'est un peu énérvée a propos de quelquechose dont nous parlions, et elle est tombée dans les vaps!!! répondit son parrain.  
  
-"Que lui disait tu?? lui demanda séchement Harry.  
  
Sirius ne se laissa pas démonter:  
  
-"Je lui demander si tu avait la marque des ténébres!!!!  
  
Harry le regarda froidement et dit:  
  
-"Vive la confiance!!!!! Tu ne m'écrit pas de deux ans!!!Je revient enfin à POudlard et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de me traiter de mangemort!!! dit Harry d'une voix pleine de colére."ET en plus a cause de toi ma petite amie à un malaise!! Tu meriterai que je te .......  
  
Les yeux de Harry devinrent soudainement noir avec un éclats rouge. Sirius recula éffrayer, Harry allait frapper son parrain quand il entendit une voix lui dire:  
  
-"Arrête Harry stp!!!!!Ne fait pas ça!!!!  
  
Il se retourna et vit à son plus grand étonnement............  
  
**************************************************************  
  
J'éspére que ça fait bien suspense!!!!!  
  
reponse au rewiew:  
  
Natalya: Je croit que g compris inutile de mettre trois fois le même msg!!!!! Merci beaucoup pour la rewiew.  
  
Hermione POtter: Merci ça fait plaisir!!  
  
Ryan: Merci pour la rewiew et tu à raison c'est ma fic mais c'était juste pour avoir votre avis à tous!!!!  
  
Miss Serpentard: Merci!!!!  
  
Vaness: POurquoi?????? tu va pas aimé la suite alors!!! merci pour la rewiew.  
  
Mystikal: Merci ça m'a donner des idées!!!  
  
Pam phenixa:Merci et tu a eu la reponse dans ce chapitre!!!  
  
Chloé: parce que c mon coté romantique, quand a la fin romantique ont verra!!! DOnc je veut au moins 10 rewiew pour ce chapitre car c le plus long que g jamais fait!!!! 7 pages j'en suis fiere!!!!! et essayer de deviner qui c qui a demander a harry de s'arreter si vous trouvez chapeau!!!!! 


	11. chapitre 11

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
Disclaimer: rien a moi tout a jkr.  
  
Reponse au rewiew a la fin!!!  
  
CHAPITRE 11:  
  
Harry se souvenait de cette voix pour l'avoir entendu quand il était en 3° année, mais il ne pouvait pas y croir, c'était impossible!!!Pas lui!! Ni elle!! Comment cela se pouvait il? Ses yeux redevinrent à la normale, il se retourna et regarda les deux personne qui se tenait devant lui, il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux!!! (Là je pense que vous avez devinez!) Son père et sa mére revenu des morts comment cela se pouvait il!!!! Il regarda Sirius et vut que celui-ci ne semblait pas étonné "il devait dejà le savoir" pensa Harry.  
  
-"Mais ce n'est pas possible!!! Vous êtes morts!!!! Que faîtes vous chez les vivants!!! Dit Harry stupefait!!!  
  
-"Bonjour l'acceuil!!!! lança gaiement James. Nous allons tout t'expliquer.  
  
James s'avança et serra son fils dans ses bras, il pouvait voir que son fils rester stoïque à son etreinte et ce fut de même avec Lyly, il ne pouvait s'empécher de se demander ce qu'avait son fils il aurait dut normalement être content!!!! Lyly qui avait eut les même reflexion que son époux prit la parole:  
  
-"Voldemort nous a lançés le sortilége de amus (j'arrive pas a trouver des sort credible alors le premier qui rit ou ose faire une remarque couic...) qui consiste a separait son âme de son corp!! Nous avons vecut pendant 16 ans dans une éspéce de comas, mais quand il y'a 2ans tu à fait le priori incantatum avec Voldemort tu à libéré nos âmes, et elles ont reintégrées nos corp cela à pris 2 ans mais ça a marché!!!!  
  
James demanda alors à Sirius:  
  
-"Pourquoi tu te disputait avec ta pupille, Sirie?  
  
-"Black n'est pas mon tuteur et j'en suis heureux d'ailleur!!!! dit harry.  
  
Lyly et James était stupéfait mais il ne dirent rien.  
  
-"Ah bon et qui est-ce? demanda lyly pour detendre l'atmosphére.  
  
-"BIen jusqu'a mes 16 ans ça a été ta soeur et son idiot de mari qui sont bien hereusement mort!!! 'tué de ma main' pensa Harry.  
  
James et lyly regardait leur fils avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-"Harry comment peut tu dire ça? s'écria lyly.  
  
-"Je dit ce que je pense, et maintenant c'est Rogue, d'ailleur je m'entend plutôt pas mal avec lui!! continua Harry.  
  
-"ROGUE!!!!!!!!!! criérent James et Lyly en même temps.  
  
-"Oui et alors c'est toujours mieux que cette conne (excuser mon langage) de Petunia et que BLack!!!!! repliqua Harry.  
  
-"Bien et pourquoi te disputait tu avec ton fieul Sirius? demanda James quelque peut remit de ses émotions.  
  
-"Je soupsonne ton fils de pratiquer de la magie noire, dit Sirius en disant partielement la verité, il ne voulait pas que James renit son fils s'il savait ce que tout le monde soupsonner.  
  
Mais Harry se moquait bien des autres et de ses parents, alors il dit:  
  
-"Oh que c'est touchant!!!! Tu ne leur à pas tout dit mais tu n'a surtout pas dit que à cause de toi Mione a fait un malaise!!! Oh et oui je fait de la magie noire!!!!! Et si ça vous plaît pas c'est pareil!!!!  
  
CEux ci était trop choqués pour repliquer mais James était curieux de quelquechose:  
  
-"Qui est Mione? demanda t-il.  
  
-"Ma petite amie!! répondit harry.  
  
-"Quel maison? demanda Lyly.  
  
-"Griffondor!!! Dommage d'ailleur!! dit Harry.  
  
-"Et toi? demanda James.  
  
-"SErpentard!! répondit fiérement Harry.  
  
-"QUOI!!!!!! criérent pour la deuxiéme fois James et lyly.  
  
-"Oui et pour vous rassurer mon meilleur amis est Draco Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy!!! Maintenant si vous voulait bien m'éxcuser je vais voir Herm'. Il partit sous les regards stupefait de James et lyly.  
  
*******************************  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le lit de Hermione, qui parlait avec l'infirmiére, dés qu'elle le vit elle s'écria:  
  
-"Oh Harry!!!!! Tes parents !!!!!! tu te rend compte!!! Ils sont en vie ce n'est pas magnifique!!!!!!  
  
-"Si ça l'est!! répondit indiferement Harry. Mais toi comment ça va?  
  
-"Moi!!! Oh heuh... ça va mieux!!! dit elle hesitante.  
  
-"Qu'y a t-il? deamnda Harry.  
  
-"Rien, rien, Rien d'important!!! dIt elle.  
  
-"Bon et bien, dés que tu peut sortir rejoin moi à la salle commune des prefets en chefs, il faut que je te parle!! C'est trés important.  
  
Et il sortit en direction de sa salle commune, il n'était pas convaincu par ce que Mione lui avait dit, il avit appris à reconnaitre le mensonge quand il le voyait!!! Il tirerait ça au clair avec elle dés qu'elle sortirait.  
  
******************************************  
  
PEndant ce tps là dans le bureau de Dumbledore:  
  
-"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire!!!!!!!??? Porquoi Rogue est le tuteur de Harry? Et pourquoi vous me dîtes qu'il a fait deux maisons!!!? Je suis perdu!!! hurla James dans le bureau de Albus.  
  
-"Une question à la fois James stp!!Et parle moins fort pour l'amour de dieu!! dit le directeur.  
  
Depuis que James était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il ne cesser de crier et de frapper Rogue. Celui-ci d'ailleur ne cessait de sourir ce qui irritait profondement James.  
  
-"ET TOI ESPECE DE CONNARD AUX CHEVEU GRAS ARRETE DE SOURIRE OU JE T'ETRANGLE!!!!! hurla James.  
  
-"James soit plus poli je te prit!! dit Lyly.  
  
Rogue prit alors la parole et dit:  
  
-"Je vais tout t'expliquer Potter!! Je suis devenu le tuteur de ton fils aprés sa 5 éme année, à la mort de sa famille. Cela dit j'ai eu l'autorisation d'Albus pour que harry puisse suivre sa 5éme et 6 éme années à Durmstrang, pour qu'il apprenne plus de sortiléges de defenses et d'attaque. Quand il est revenu en 7 éme année, nous avons du lui refaire passer le choipeaux et il la envoyer à Serpentard. Tu a compris Potter ou ton ésprit lent a encore du mal à assimilé. (décidément c l'amour entre eux deux)  
  
-"Ca suffit tout les deux!!!! dit Albus. James j'ai un poste pour toi et Lyly. Pour toi DCFM, et pour lyly Histoire de la magie. Acceptez vous??  
  
-"Mais profe...... commenca Severus.  
  
-"Tu sais trés bien que tu ne peut pas enseigner deux matiéres Severus!!!!  
  
-"Moi je suis d'accord répôndit James, est ce que je pourrait prendre un assistant en DCFM.  
  
-"Oui! Qui? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-"Sirius, une fois que je l'aurai innocenter!!!!  
  
-"Pas de probléme!!! Allez voir Harry je pense que ca lui fera plaisir.  
  
-"Oui où est il à cet heure là? demanda lili.  
  
-"Surement a la salle des pefets en chef, le mot de passe est "chocolat".  
  
-"Bien merci!! dirent james et lyly.  
  
Et il partirent voir leurs fils.  
  
**********************************  
  
En entrant dans la salle commune James et lyly, trouvérent Harry torse nu couché sur le ventre, sur le tapis devant la cheminé en train de lire un livre. En s'approchant ils vurent que Harry avait un tatouage sur le dos: James pâlit à vue d'oeil et lyly de même, mais pour lyly c'était surtout le fait que elle haïssait les reptile, d'ailleur quand elle vut Seth sur l'avant bras de Harry elle sursauta et cria:  
  
-"Attention Harry tu a un serpent sur le bras!!!  
  
Harry sursauta et repondit:  
  
-"Je sait c'est mon serpent!! Que faîte vous ici?  
  
-"On voulait te parler et te connaitre!!! dit lyly.  
  
-"Je n'ai aucunne envie de parlait avec vous!! Fichait moi la paix!!! cria Harry avec hargne.  
  
-"Mais Harry nous somme tes parents!!! Nous t'aimons pourquoi reagit tu ainsi tu est notre fils!! s'exclama lyly au bort des larmes.  
  
Harry restait parfaitement insensible. Il dit:  
  
-"Il est vrai que j'ai toujours éspéré que vous soyez en vie, mais depuis mes 15 ans je ne me fait plus d'illusion sur ce que vous êtes réelement!! Vous ne méritez pas d'être mes parents!!!  
  
-"QUOI!!!! cria James, mais que t'avons nous fait!!!  
  
-"Beaucoup trop de choses à mon gout!!! Je vous hait car a cause de vous j'ai été obligé de vivre chez des gens qui me détestait!! Et vous voudriez que je vous pardonne!!! Je sais ce que vous pensez!! Vous allez me dire que ce n'était pas votre faute!! Mais qui a demandé à ce que l'ont me confie au Dursley!!!! Vous!!!! Je le sais j'ai lu votre testament!!!! Fichez le camp je vous hait!!!! hurla Harry plein de rage.  
  
Lyly quitta la salle en pleurant. James resta à regarder son fils, il s'approcha de lui et dit:  
  
-"Pourquoi tu fait ça!! Nous t'aimons tu sais!!  
  
-"Fiche le camps tu n'es pas mon pére le seul homme que je considére comme mon pére c'est T..., laisse tomber!!! Part avant que je fasse quelquechose que je regretterait!!!Decampe!!! hurla HArry avec plein de larme dans les yeux.  
  
James regarda une dérniére fois son fils et sortit de la salle.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie tard dans la soirée sous le regard compatif de mme Pomfresh. Elle était un peut choquer elle se demandait "comment cela se peut il, c'est impossible, en fait si c'est parfaitement et même surement tout a fait possible". Elle était enceinte et d'un supposé mage noire en plus!!!!! Qu'allait il lui arriver?? Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et fut étonnée d'y voir Harry en train de lire. Aprés tout c'était normal se disait elle pour une fois que l'on se rencontre dans ma chambre!!  
  
-"Salut Harry!!! dit elle la voix légérement tremblante.  
  
Il sursauta de surprise, mais quand il la vit il sourit et alla l'embrasser.  
  
-"Ca va mieux Mione?!! lui demanda t-il.  
  
-"Oui beaucoup mieux rassure toi!!! Harry j'ai une chose trés importante à te dire!! répondit elle.  
  
-" Ca tombe bien moi aussi, Vas y commence la premiére!!! l'encouragea t- il.  
  
-"Et bien Tu....... heuh Nous......... enfin Je.............. heuh...  
  
-"Oui tu, nous je Quoi? demanda Harry perplexe.  
  
-"Je suis enceinte!!!!! dit elle d'une traite.  
  
Silence. Harry était trop surpris pour parler mais il parvint quand même à dire:  
  
-"Ca alors!!! (le truc qui tue!!!)  
  
-"Ah qui le dit tu!!! rigola Hermione nerveusement.  
  
-"C'est, C'est.... C'est ...... C'est......  
  
-"C'est? demanda hermione.  
  
-"C'est.... C'est Magnifique!!!! Nous allons avoir un bébé!!! Il prit Herm' dans ces bras et la fit tournoyer.  
  
-"Ouf!!! soupira Hermione, j'avait peur que tu le prenne mal!!  
  
-"Tu veut rire, je suis si heureux!!!!  
  
-"Moi aussi!!! Et toi que voulait tu me dire? demanda t'elle.  
  
Harry s'assombrit un moment puis lui dit:  
  
-"Rien d'important!! Vien allons nous coucher.  
  
-"OK dit elle.  
  
Le lendemains l'ecole reprenderait et Harry en était content, car il avait cruelement besoin de parler à Draco de tout ce qui c'était passer aujourd'hui et aussi pour Hermione, peut être aurait il une idée de comment l'aider!!!!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Je suis fiere de moi 7 pages!!! Bon sinon merci pour toute ces gentille rewiew auxquelles je vais me faire un plaisir de repondre!!!! DE plus g une question importante a vous poser je compte faire un deuxiéme couple mais je ne sait pas qui et qui donc si vous avait des idées, dites le moi!!! Donc voici la réponse à vos rewiew:  
  
MYSTIKAL: Merci!!!! Tu a pu voire qui c'était et j'essayer juste de faire un peu de suspense!!!!  
  
SAILOR DIGITAL: Ben dans ce chap tu a vu qu'elle était enceinte!! et pour ton autre question tu verra!!!! Comment fait tu pour les Ron/Hermione c'est d'un banal!!!!! Mais chacuns ses couples aprés tout je suis pas la mieu calée pour dire ca avec toute mes idées bizzarre!!! Merci boucoup pour la rewiew.  
  
VANESS: Et oui elle est enceinte!!! (pourquoi ca te plait pas par simple curiosité???) Sinon pour le match je sais pas encore!!! Merci pour la rewiew.  
  
ANGELINA DELACOUR: Et non tu avait faut!!! Sinon merci ca fait plaisir!!!!  
  
PAM PHENIXA POTTER: C'était pour voir si vous alliez trouver, j'avais envie de vous faire enrager!! Heureusement que vous etes pas dans ma tête parce que j'ai des idées bizzares!!! Dc c'était pas Rogue!!! Merci pour la rewiew.  
  
M.A.P.C: Merci pour la rewiew!!!  
  
MAGLI :Je sais c'est tout moi!!!J'etais d'humeur sadique!!!  
  
KATE POTTER: Droguée!!!!!!! A ce point!!!!! J'écrit si bien??????? Moi je m'intoxique au chocolat!!!! Merci pour la rewiew!!!  
  
SOPHIE BLACK: Merci ca me rassure j'avais peur d'être ridicule avec mes mots!!! Pour Ron il sort avec Cho et quand a Sirius je l'ai pas trop amoché!!! Merci pour la rewiew et contente que ca te p^laise!!!!  
  
NAKAGO: Je fait tout ce que je peut pour en mettre au moins un par semaine!!! Merci pour la rewiew!!!  
  
MAE: Felicitation tu es la seule a avoir trouver!!!!! Pour l'histoire c'est vrai elle est compliquer d'ailleur je ne fait que que la compliquer!!!! Merci pour la rewiew!!!  
  
MALISSANDRE: C'est pas grave!! Tu en a mis une quand meme!!! Si tu veut la prochaine fois je t'enverrait un mail!!! En effet c pas la madestie qui t'etouffe!!! Je rigole!! Ma fic est si bonne que ca??? j'ai l'impression qu'elle est nul!!! En tout cas ca mez fait plaisir et j'éspére que tu pourra reécrire au plus vite car j'adore tes fics!!!!  
  
ZORETTE: Contente que ça te plaise!!! Et non ce n'était pas Ron!!! Et oui je continue!!!! Merci pour la rewiew!!!!  
  
Donc pour ce chapitre je veiut au moins Aller soyon gentille 8 rewiews!!! donc vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire sinon pas de suite et plus g de rewiews plus je me depeche!!!! dc:  
  
REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW ETC......................................................................... ................. 


	12. chapitre 12

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
Chapitre 12:  
  
Harry fut le premier à se reveiller, il regarda Hermione profondement endormis à coté d'elle "on dirait un ange" pensa t-il. Il l'embrassa sur le front, de rhabilla et retourna dans sa chambre. En chemin il croisa Sirius, mais il ne lui lança pas un regard et continua son chemin jusqu'a sa chambre personnel à coté du dortoir des Serpentard. Il prit une douche bien chaude et mis des vétement propre. Il se rendit à la salle commune des Serpentard pour pouvoir prler à Draco. Celui-ci venait juste d'arriver quand il vit arriver Harry avec la mine sombre. Il lui demanda:  
  
-" OH!!!! Ca va pas toi!!! Qu'y a t'il?  
  
-"Beaucoup de chose !! beaucoup trop!! Premiérement Tom veut Herm' dans ses rangs sinon il la tue se..  
  
-"QQQUUUOOII!!!!! Voldie veut une sang de.. heuh une moldue dans ses rangs corrigea Draco en voyant la mine dangereuse de Harry, Tête de Serpênt ne devait pas etre bien luné dit Draco en riant.  
  
-"Ce n'est pas drôle!!! repliqua Harry. Secondo Herm' est enceinte e....  
  
-"QQUUOI!!! ESt ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle?? demanda Draco au comble de l'étonnement. "Je me demande ce qu'il va m'annoncer maintenant je m'attend à tout!! Peut etre que ses parents sont ressucités"!! pensa Draco en riant en lui même. (Tu ne croit pas si bien dire)  
  
-"Bonne parce que je vait être père et toi parrain, cela va de soit et mauvaise car Voldie ne va pas être trés heureux que j'ai un enfant avec une "sang de bourbe" comme il dit!!!  
  
-"Et ben tu es vraiment dans la merde!!! C'est tout!!!?? demanda Draco avec éspoir. (Qu'est ce qui pourrait y'avoir d'autre!!!)  
  
-"Non, Tertio mes parents sonrt en vie!! IL sont revenu d'entre les mort!!!  
  
-"Mais c'est super ça!!! lanca DRay. Enfin peut être pas tant que ca!!! dit draco en voyant la tête que faisait Harry.  
  
-"Et quartio(je sais pas si ca se dit!!) Dumbie et BLack ont des soupson sur moi et toi!!!!! Maintenant j'ai vraiment besoin d'un conseil!! demanda Harry (tu m'etonne!! il lui arrive que des couille au pauvre harry).  
  
-"Le seul conseil sensé que je peut te donner c'est de parler à Granger au plus vite!! Quand au reste ce ne sont que des problémes mineurs!! Pour Dumbie et Blackie on se fait un peu oublier!! Tes parents tu les ignores!! Quand au reste tout depent de Granger!! Mais si je puis me permettre tu est vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au coup!!!  
  
-"Tu te repéte Draco!!Bon allons manger aprés on DCFM avec mon "pére".  
  
-"QUOI!!! C'est plus Rogue!!!  
  
-"Non c'est mon père et en histoire de la magie c'est ma mére!!! dit Harry d'une voi morne.  
  
-"Ca peut pas être pire que BInns!! Allons manger!!  
  
Ils descendirent tout deux dans la grande-salle.  
  
**************************  
  
GRANDE SALLE TABLE DES GRIFFONDOR:  
  
-"Salut Ron!! Ca va? Comment se sont passé tes vacances? demanda Hermione à Ron bien decidée d'essayer d'enterrer la hache de guerre.  
  
-"Trés bien!!! Bien que trés courte!! Tu sort toujours avec l'autre? lui demanda t-il.  
  
-"Ron il me semble t'avoir dit que se n'était pas tes oignons!!!  
  
-"J'ai le droit de savoir Non?? Ecoute Hermignogne, tu es ma meilleur amie et je te considére comme ma soeur!!! Alors je vais essayer , j'ai bien dit essayer d'accepter ta relation avec Harry, du moins je vais l'ignorer!! Je ne veut pas detruire notre amitié!! Mais promet moi que si un jour tu a le moindre probléme dit le moi!!! dit Ron.  
  
Ce revirement de situation étonné beaucoup Hermione elle lui demanda:  
  
-"Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?  
  
-"Le fait que je me suis souvenu des jours où toi moi et Harry étions a Poudlard!! Et je me suis rendu compte que si j'avais perdu mon amitié avec Harry je ne veut pas perdre celle qui me reste avec toi!!  
  
Ron etraignit(je suis pas sur que ca s'écrive comme ça mais bon) Hermione. Il se separérent et virent que Dumbledore avait une annonce importante a faire. Celui-ci se leva et dit:  
  
-"Nous avons deux nouveau professeurs!! Je presume que vous savez dejà que James et Lyly Potter nous sont revenu!! Donc Mr Potter sera votre nouveau professeur de DCFM et sa femme votre nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie!! Ainsi vous étudierait peut etre autre chose que les revolutions des Gobelins!!! Donc c'est tout et bon appetit!!  
  
Tout les éléves(enfin presque) était trés surpris et se demander si c'érait une farce.  
  
***********************  
  
TABLE DES SERPANTARD:  
  
-"Tu devrait le dire au maître!! Tu sais cela nous eviterait d'avoir quelque ennuis!! dit draco à Harry.  
  
-"Je pense qu'il doit dejà le savoir!! repondit Harry. Mais oui je lui dirait pour effacer les doutes qu'il portent sur nous!!  
  
-"Oui se sera toujours ca de fait ces derniers temps il nous fait beaucoup moins confiance!! Mais tu va lui dire pour Hermione ou pour tes parents?  
  
-"Pour mes parents je ne tiens pas à risquer la vie d'Hermione et de mon enfant!!!  
  
-"Si tu le dit!! dit Draco.  
  
-"Cependant quelque chose m'intrigue!! Quelqu'un relate nos faits et gestes à Tom!! Quelqu'un nous éspionne!!! dit Harry.  
  
-"Pas qu'a Tom!!! s'écria Draco. A mon pére aussi!!! Je me suis fait sacrement remonter les bretelles quand il à sut que j'avait coucher avec Weasley et quand je lui est deamndé comment il l'avait su il m'a repondu: J'ai mes sources!! Et tu ne fait pas attention Draco!!  
  
-"Donc nous avons bien un espions sur le dos le tout reste à savoir qui? répondit Harry.  
  
-"Tout à fait aller il faut aller en cour on a DCFM, une heure de libre et Histoire de la magie et en plus avec les griffondors!!!!! soupira draco.  
  
-"Le nirvana!! Tu va pas me dire qu'ont a vraiment pas de pot!!! Bon allons au supplice!!!! dit Harry.  
  
***********************  
  
Hermione rejoignit Harry au cour de DCFM , là il l'embrassa sous les regard reprobateur des griffondors et le regard amusé de son père cela lui rapelait quand il sortait avec Lyly. Il chassa ses pensés de sa tête et demanda à sa classe de rentrer. Il commença son cour:  
  
-"Bien!! Comme vous le savez les detraqueurs se sont ralier à Voldemort!! Et svp arréter de frissoner quand je dit son nom, ce n'est qu'un nom!! Donc nous allons aprendre à se defendre contre eux qui peut me dire comment nous faisons. Oui... Miss Granger.  
  
-"Un patronus!! lanca Hermione.  
  
-"Trés bien!! 5 point pour Griffondors!!! Qui peut me dire quel est la formule? Miss Granger, dit il avec un sourire, decidement cette fille ressemblait a Lyly.  
  
-"Spero Patronum, il faut penser à un souvenir heureux pour que la formule marche!!  
  
-"Trés Bien 10 points pour Griffondors!! Qui sait, bien que je ne pense pas, faire un patronus.  
  
Il fut trés étonné quand il vit son fils lever la main!!  
  
-"Oui mr Potter, dit il avec un sourire, pouvait vous nous faire une demonstration?  
  
-"Oui "monsieur" dit il en insistant sur le monsieur!! Les Serpentard rirent.  
  
Harry se leva et prononça la formule spero patronum et aussitôt un long serpent argenté apparut. James était trés étonné non seulement par le fait que son fils sache produire un patronus mais surtout pour la forme qu'il avait prise.Avait il.... non mieux ne valait pas y penser!!  
  
IL regarda son fils et lui dit a contre coeur:  
  
-"Trés Bien mr Potter!! 10 points pour serpentard!! cela le repugnait de donner des points à Serpentard mais il n'avait pas bien le choix!!  
  
Il continua son cours et remarqua qu'une de ses éléve palissait à vue d'oeil et avait une main sur sa bouche puis, tout à coup elle se leva precipitament et sortit de la classe sous les regard effaré des éléves.  
  
Harry leva alors la main son pére l'autorisa à parler:  
  
-" Est ce que je pourrait aller voir si Hermione va mieux?  
  
-"HEIN!! Mais qu'est ce que sa peut vous faire, il éssayer de provoquer son fils pour voir s'il éprouvait de l'amour pour quelqu'un!!  
  
-"Il se trouve que c'est ma petite amie!! Je veut savoir ce qu'elle a j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'elle a? non? répondit Harry.  
  
-"Bien vas-y et je veut te voir ce soir à 20 heure dans mon bureau pour parler de ton comportement!! dit James qui ne supportait pas que son fils lui reponde ainsi.  
  
-"Oui "Monsieur"!  
  
Harry sortit de la classe sous les murmures des autres!! Les rumeurs allait dejà bon train!! James ramena sa classe à l'ordre et continua son cour tout en se demandant ce qu'avait la jeune fille. Il demanderait à mme Pomfresh!! (Quel curieux y peut pas se méler de ces affaires).  
  
***********************************  
  
Harry trouva Hermione au toilette de mimi Geignarde, en train de vomir. Il la regarda et lui demanda si ça allait mieux.  
  
-"Oui ça va mieux mais ça doit jaser sur notre compte maintenant!! dit Hermione.  
  
-"Peu m'importe!! Tout ce qui compte c'est toi!! Ecoute Hermione il faut que je te parle ce soir c'est trés important!! Tu me rejoindra dans ma chambre? demanda t-il.  
  
-"OK, dit Hermione sombrement ayant dejà une idée ssur ce qu'il allait lui dire. Bon j'ai cour de metamorphose maintenant!!  
  
-"Moi je n'ai rien!! Trelawney n'est pas là je vais en profiter pour aller voir ce que me veut mon cretins de pére!! soupira Harry, visiblement trés emballé de devoir aller parler à son père.  
  
-"Harry!!!s'écria Hermione d'un ton reprobateur.  
  
Il la regarda lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir.  
  
*************************************  
  
Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de son père. Son pére dit entrer et il entra!(logique non??)  
  
-"Harry tu n'a pas cour? demanda James.  
  
-"Je n'ai pas Trelawney et aprés j'ai histoire de la magie. Que voulait tu me dire? demanda Harry.  
  
-"J'ai une question directe à te poser!!  
  
-"Bien pose je t'ecoute!!  
  
-"Harry es tu un mangemort?? demanda James.  
  
Au grand étonnement de James, Harry eclata de rire, il reprit son serieux et répondit:  
  
-"Peut-être!!  
  
-"Repond moi franchement Harry, ne tourne pas autour du pot!! James commençait à avoir les nefs.  
  
-"Je t'ai repondu franchement!! dit Harry en souriant; il adorait faire enrager son pére. C'est tout?  
  
-"NON!! Je voudrai savoir ce qu'a ta petite amie, cela m'inquiéte beaucoup!!  
  
-"Oh rien de grave une petite indigestion!! dit Harry suspicieux.  
  
-"Une petite indigestion de 9 mois je suppose!! dit James en regardant la reaction de son fils.  
  
Mais Harry resta impassible et le regarda froidement.  
  
-"Ca ne te regarde strictement pas!! lui dit Harry.  
  
-"J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir si je vais étre grand pére!! De plus je m'inquiéte pour une de mes éléves!! Tu ne te rend pas compte que tu lui à detruit sa vie!! Tu n'est donc pas serieux!!! Que compte tu faire? demanda James.  
  
-"Que veut tu que je fasse? repliqua Harry.  
  
-"Mais d'abord l'épouser donner un nom a ton enfant et ne pas la laisser tomber!!!  
  
Harry ne maitrisait plus ses emotions, il était trés en colére, ses yeux devinrent noir acec des éclats rouge, il regarda son pére et celui-ci se retrouva projeter en arriére contre le mur. James se releva avec peine il regarda son fils et palit, ainsi la prophetie s'était réalisé, mais ont pouvait tout changer!!  
  
Il entendit Harry lui crier:  
  
-"NE DIT PAS CA J'AIME HERMIONEET NE TE MELE PLUS JAMAIS DE MES AFFAIRES!!!  
  
James prit sa baguette et murmura un sort à son fils. Les yeux de son fils redevinrent normale, il demanda à son père:  
  
-"Qu'est ce que tu m'a fait?  
  
-"Je pourrait te retourner la question, dit James.  
  
Harry regarda son père et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. James soupira en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. "Comment était ce possible? Ne pouvait t-on pas laisser sa famille en paix!! Tout sa à cause de son...!! Non j'en ai marre mais laisser nous tranquille, hurla interieurement James. De nerfs il donna un coup de poing dans le mur.  
  
**********************************  
  
Harry se dirigea au cour d'histoire de la magie, il y retrouva Hermione et s'assit à coté d'elle. Sa mére commença son cour, il devait avouer que ses cours étaient beaucoup plus interressant que ceux du vieux Binns. En sortant sa mére lui fit un sourir, il lui repondit par un chaleureux sourire(répétition je sais). Il ecrivit une lettre à Tom pour l'avertir du retour de ses parents, une fois cela fait il dit à Draco:  
  
-"Ecoute, tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance!! Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose ou que Tom me.. enfin tu vois je voudrait que......  
  
-"Mais il ne t'arrivera rien!!! l'interrompis Draco. Et tu sais bien qu'il ne te ferait jamais cela à toi!! Tu joue trop bien ton jeu et il a beaucoup trop confiance en toi pour penser à cela!!!  
  
-"Peut être mais on sait jamais!!! Je veut que tu prenne soin d'Hermione et de mon enfant!!! Et si jamais il... enfin tu sais je veut que tu les éloigne de moi le plus possible et que tu les emméne trés loins!!! C'est clair??  
  
-"De toute façon il ne t'arrivera rien!!! lui dit Draco.  
  
-"Peut être mais je prend mes precautions!! Bon je vais dire la verité à Hermione.  
  
-"Bonne chance Harry et pour ta demande sache que je m'occuperait de ton enfant et d'Hermione, j'en prendrait bien soin mais je suis sur qu'il ne t'arrivera rien!! Bonne chance Harry!!  
  
-"Merci Draco!! merci pour tout!!!  
  
*******************************  
  
Quand il rentra dans sa chambre Hermione était dejà là; elle l'attendait trés nerveuse. Il l'embrassa et lui dit:  
  
-"Assied toi stp!! Laisse moi finir ce que je vais te dire et surtout ne me juje pas !!! lui dit Harry.  
  
-"Tu veut me quitter c'est ça? demanda Hermione.  
  
Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui dise ça, il dit:  
  
-"QUOI!!! Oh non pas du tout je... Je.... je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour ca!!  
  
Hermione parut soulager elle dit:  
  
-"Vas-y je t'ecoute!!  
  
-"Hermione, je suis dans les rang de Voldemort, je suis un mangemort!!!  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
NIARK NIARK je sais je suis sadique mais vous pouvez etre fier de moi mon chapitre il dure 9 page le prochain il en fera peut étre 10!!! Donc avant de répondre au rewiew g une question qui me turlupine:  
  
"Où est ce que vous avez lu que les parents de Harry était morts la nuit de Hallowen? C'est marqué dans pas mal de fic que j'ai lu et j'ai chercher dans le bouquin mais la date n'est pas precisé donc EXPLQUEZ MOI JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE!!!!  
  
Sinon à mon avis ce chapitre de ma fic est trés nul!! Mais je ne m'appelle pas Victor Hugo!!!! Cela dit que vous aimiez ma fic cela me rassure!!!!  
  
Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chap mais je suis parti une petite semaine en vacance dans ma famille en Corse, aprés g du bosser ma saleté de prof de Français nous à donner les 4tonnes de DEv' sans conter le bouquins que j'avais à lire etc, etrc...... Et maintenant je suis malade!!! (G vraiment pas de chance!!!) Bon arrétons nous là sur mon triste sort et désolé de vous avoir embéter a vous raconter ma vie.  
  
Réponse au rewiew(enfin):  
  
Maya: Merci, je suis trés contente d'être dans tes histoire favorite!!!!!! Pour le sexe du bébé, je pense à..... peut etre.....,je sais pas encore forse une fille!!!!  
  
Dombry:Merci voilà la suite!!!  
  
Marie Cool:Je sais pas!!! on verra !!! Merci pour la rewiew.  
  
Peanut 99: Merci bcp.  
  
Havelock: A ton avis!! Tu à eu la reponse dans ce chapitre!!!  
  
Zorette: Moi un super écrivain!!!!!!!!Je n'arrive pas à y croire!!! Cela dit tu me rassure je suis peut etre pas si nul que ça!!! Merci bcp ca me fait plaisir!!  
  
Valerie: Merci!!!!  
  
Kate Potter: Tout à fait ok avec toi VVVVIIIVVVEEE LE CCCHHHOOCCCOOLLLAAATTTT!!! et merci pr la rewiew.  
  
Alex Potter: la voilà la suite!! désolé de l'attente!!  
  
Anonyme: Merci mais j'aimerai quand meme avoir un nom!!!!  
  
Lunarde: Jéspére que tu t'es pas tuée!!!  
  
Mimi Granger: La suite!!!! Merci pr la rewiew.  
  
Vaness: Tu aime pas les couples H/H et tu lis ma fic??? remarque je lis bien des fic avec des couples Hr/CHo!!! Et j'aime pas ce couple!! En fait ces cho que j'aime pas!!! Merci pour la rewiew et pourquoi tu n'aime pas les couples H/H? je suis curieuse!!!!!  
  
Alex Potter 131189: Désolé de l'attente mais g expliquer pourquoi!!! Merci de trouver ma fic super et pour mon age tu es bien curieux!!!! g 16 ans(bientôt 17) Pourquoi????  
  
Malissandre: La prochaine fois je t'enverrai un mail!!J'éspére que le 11 et le 12 t'auront plu!!! Pour la nullité de nos fic je crois que c'est tout les auteur qui pense ça!! C'est pour ça qu'ont veut des rewiew!!! Pour nous rassurer!!! En tout cas je peut te jurer que je trouve la tienne Géniale(Y se sont enfin mis ensemble pas trop tôt!!! G vu pour les 100 rewiew et je peut t'assurer que je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas!!!!!! 


	13. chapitre 13

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
Disclaimer: Rien a moi tout à Jkr!!! Enfin mon histoire est à moi mais pas les personnage!!!!(dommage)  
  
J'ai fait un effort pour les fautes!!!  
  
Chapitre 13:  
  
-"Tu es un quoi??? demanda Hermione abassourdit. (la pauvre je la comprend!!)  
  
-"Tu m'a trés bien compris Herm', dit sombrement Harry.  
  
-"Tu es un mangemort!! Tu m'a menti!!! Pourquoi?? Pourquoi?? Tu ne m'aime pas, tu ne m'a jamis aimé, d'ailleur tu ne me la jamais dit!!! Comment ai- je pu être aussi bête!!! Je n'était qu'un jeu pour toi!!! Hein c'est ça!! lui hurla Hermione, elle s'éffondra sur le lit et se mit à pleurer, il essaya de la consoler mais elle se releva,et le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit:  
  
-"Ne me touche pas, surtout ne me touche pas, tu me dégoute!! (oulala c'est méchant ça!!) Je ne veut plus te voir Harry, plus jamais!!.  
  
Elle allait sortir, mais Harry la prit par le bras et la tourna vers lui.  
  
-"Lâche moi Harry!! Laisse moi!!! hurlait elle.  
  
Harry la prit par les épaules et lui dit:  
  
-"Tu m'a promit de ne pas me jujer jusqu'a ce que je t'ai expliquer et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire!! Et je t'assure que je... je...je... , il n'arrivait pas à lui exprimer ses sentiments pas depuis que.....  
  
-"Tu... demanda Hermione.  
  
-"Rien laisse tomber, laisse moi t'expliquer pourquoi je suis devenu alié a Voldemort stp, ne me juje pas,tu compte beaucoup pour moi, tu es la seul en qui j'ai confiance avec Draco!! Tu porte notre enfant au moins pour lui laisse moi t'expliquer!! dit harry d'un ton suppliant. (Ca m'énèrve ca casse l'image de mon Harry mais bon pour l'histoire!!!)  
  
Hermione le regarda Harry semblait perdu et malheureux peut être pouvait il encore changer, il m'aime peut être, peut être ne suis je pas un jeu pour lui pensait Hermione . Ne soit pas si idiote, Ron avait raison il se sert de toi!! Laisse le au moins s'expliquer disait une petite voix au fond de sa tête. Elle dit froidement:  
  
-"D'accord explique toi!!  
  
Elle s'assit sur le lit en le re gardant toujours aussi froidement. On dirait le professeur Mcgonnagall pensa Harry. Il se tenait debout devant elle et il commença son recit:  
  
-" Tu sais que en 5 éme année je suis allé à Durmastrang, la bas j'y ait fait de nombreuses connaissance. Je suis rapidement devenu le meilleurs éléve en magie noire, mais je me refuser toujours à rejoindre Tom. A Durmstrang nous n'avons pas le droit de rester pendant les vacances, donc pour les vacances de noel j'ai été obliger de retourner chez les Dursley!! Je tiens à preciser que malgrés les lettres que je vous avaient envoyer je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse, même pas Sirius ne m'en a envoyé une, alors qu'il était mon parrain, il n'y avait que Severus qui m'en envoyait, et heureusement grâce à lui j'avait des nouvelles de vous tous!!  
  
A cette remarque Hermione baissa la tête honteuse.  
  
-"Tu sais avec tout ce qui se passait ici on avait pas bien le temps de te repondre d'ailleur tu ne nous a envoyer qu'une lettre pour deux et une seule fois, de plus nous ne savions pas où te la renvoyer!! dit Hermione.  
  
-"Vous n'aviez cas la redonner à Hedwige, elle savait où me trouver!! De plus vous n'aviez pas répondu à la premiére lettre pourquoi en aurai-je envoyer une deuxiéme!!! dit Harry. Enfin, ce noel là je suis aller chez les Dursley, ils ont été pire que d'habitude, il m'ont enfermer dans ma chambre et ne me donnez rien à manger, tout les soir mon oncle et ma tanet et Dudley venaient me frapper, ils me fouettaient jusqu'au sang, j'en ai d'ailleur gardés des cicatrices.  
  
-"Où ça? je ne les jamais vu. deamnda Hermione d'une voix blanche.  
  
-"Sur le dos mais je les ai cacher grace à un sort permanent mais si tu veut les voir....  
  
Il prit sa baguette et murmura recoverum cicatrus vers son dos, il enleva son T-Shirt et montra son dos à Hermione. On pouvait y voire de grandes zebrures rouge qui lui couvraient le dos. Hermione retint un sanglot et detourna la tête, elle regarda Harry et lui dit d'une voix chevrotante:  
  
-"Recouvre les Harry je te croit, continue stp.  
  
Harry murmura cicatrus totalus et ses cicatrices disparurent. Il continua son récit:  
  
-"Un soir mon oncle est monter dans ma chambre il n'y avait ni ma tante, ni mon cousin, il a commençé à me toucher de partout et....  
  
Flah Back:  
  
-"Alors Harry tu va mieux? lui demanda Vernon avec un sourir cruel.  
  
-"Laissez moi tranquille!! Vous n'en avait donc pas assez de me frapper à longueur de journée!! Que vous ai-je donc fait pour que vous me traitiez ainsi. lui dit Harry d'une voix faible.  
  
L'oncle Vernon ne lui répondit pas, il commença à lui caressait le visage, le torse et toute les parties du corps de Harry. Celui-ci en était dégouter. Surtout quand son oncle commença a lui enlevait sa chemise sanguinolente et son pantalons. Il commença alors à embrassert son torse et essaya de l'embrasser quand une voix froide survint dans la nuit.  
  
-"Sale moldu ote tes patte de ce jeune homme!!  
  
-"Q....Q....qui êtes vous? demanda alors Vernon d'une voix tremblante.  
  
-"Lord Voldemort pour vous servir!!  
  
Il lança alors le sortilége "stupefix"à Vernon et se tourna vers Harry et lui dit:  
  
-"Et bien Potter, il semblerait que je viens de te sauver la mise!! Tu à une dette envers moi maintenant!!!  
  
-"Et que dois-je faire, me tuer comme ça vous serait content!! dit Harry d'une voix pleine de rage malgrés sa douleur.  
  
-"Tais toi Potter!! Que je te soigne!!  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas Lord Voldemort son pire ennemis allait le soigner mais pourquoi ferait il cela!!  
  
Tom s'approdcha de lui et lui demanda de se mettre sur le ventre, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il obéit, il se mit a grand peine sur le ventre, heureusement aidé par Tom. Celui-ci murmura alors le sort gueritus totalus membrus. Ainsi les plaies de Harry arrétérent de saigner et ses membres casser se recollérent. Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux Tom lui dit alors:  
  
-"Il est impossible de faire disparaitre les cicatrices que tu à sur le dos mais il existe un sort qui couvre les cicatrice et qui les cachent à ta vue et celle des autres mais elles existeront toujours!!  
  
-"Pourquoi m'aidez vous, je croyez que vous me detestiez? demanda Harry.  
  
-"Je ne sais moi même pas pourquoi je fait ça Potter, mais vois tu nous avons beaucoup de point communs rejoin-moi dans mes rangs, devient mangemort!! Je sais que tu est trés doué en Magie Noire, ton prof me l'a dit vien avec moi dans mes rangs.  
  
-"Pourquoi? Je preférerait mourir que de vous rejoindre!! Vous avez tué mes parents et vous voudriez que je vous serve!!! alors ça c'est la meilleure!!!! dit Harry.  
  
-"Ne me dit pas que tu voudrai rester avec ses moldus aprés ce qu'il t'ont fait subir!! Ne voudrait tu pas te venger, les tuer leurs faire subir ce qu'il t'ont fait subir, les tuer!!  
  
-"Si mais je ne le ferai pas que penserait mes amis!! Ron et Hermione!!! Mon parrain Sirius, Remus, Dumbedore!!!  
  
-"Etait il là quand les Dursley te battaient, étaient il là quand ton oncle à voulut te violer, ont il prit de tes nouvelles une seule fois, quand à tes parents qui croit tu qui ait demandait à ce que tu soit confier chez les Dursley j'ai leur testaments en ma possession c'est severus qui me l'a donner veut tu le lire. Tom lui donna le testament et Harry le lu et il comprit, certe ses parents l'aimer mais il l'avait confier au Dursley, Harry regarda Voldemort et dit:  
  
-"J'accepte mais je refuse de devenir un larbin est ce que c'est clair!!!  
  
-"Tout à fait viens là que je t'appose la marque!!  
  
Il lui prit son bras et murmura Mosmordre marcus (on ne rit pas pour les sort svp sinon coiuc...)  
  
Harry avait l'impression qu'ont lui transpércer la tête mais il ne cria pas la marque cependant ne se marquait pas, il n'y en avait aucune sur son bras il regarda Tom et lui demanda:  
  
-"Qui y'a t-il? Pourquoi il n'y a pas de marque?  
  
-"Je ne sais pas!! dit Tom déconcerter.  
  
Tout à coup un cobras noir entouré d'un halos d'argent apparus sur le dos de Ha rry. Tom sourit et lui dit:  
  
-"Et bien Harry je ne m'étonne plus que nous ayons tant de point communs je comprend maintenant!! Tu ne sera pas mon larbin comme tu dit mais mon bras droit!! tu dirigera les mangemort avec moi!! Tu sera comme mon fils et je t'autorise à m'apeler Tom.  
  
-"Ok Tom, de toute façon vous êtes le seule que je peut considerer comme mon pére à present!! Harry enfila sa robe rouge de Durmstrang et dit d'une voix cruel:  
  
-"Allons nous occuper des Dursley maintenant!! Tom sourit.  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
-"C'est toi qui à tuer les Dursley? dit Hermione sous le choc.  
  
-"Oui et il l'avait bien mériter, j'ai tuer queudver aussi je doit avouer que g beaucoup aprécier quand il m'a supplier de le tuer, ce que j'ai bien entendu fait aprés l'avoir torturer cela va de soit.  
  
Hermione le regarder effarer, il parlait de la totrture comme s'il s'agissait de la pluie et du beau temps, elle ne put s'empécher de lui demander:  
  
-"Et moi quand compte tu me torturer et me tuer? Je suis une sang de bourbe aprés tout, c'est ton devoir de me tuer!!  
  
-"Non Hermione je ne te tuerai pas d'abord parce que je .... tu compte bcp pour moi et ensuite parce que tu porte notre enfant!!  
  
-"J'admet que tu à vecu beaucoup de chose pénible!! Mais ce n'était aps une raison pour devenir mangemort!!! dit Hermione avec rage.  
  
-"Tu ne peut pas comprendre!! Tu sais, je considére Tom comme mon père, c'est la famille que je n'ai jamais eu, essaie de comprendre ça!!  
  
-"Et moi et mon amour pour toi, et notre enfant il ne compte donc pas!!!! Nous sommes ta nouvelle famille Harry, tes parents sont revenu!! Tu à ta famille, laisse voldemort je t'en prie!!! cria Hermione en pleurant.  
  
Harry la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura contre son épaule. Il lui dit:  
  
-"Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais laisse moi te dire que Tom est dangereux, même si je le voulait je ne pourrait pas le trahir et partir!! J'ai une dette envers lui, il m'a sauvé, il m'a aider quand j'en avait besoins!! Il à agit comme un père pour moi!!  
  
Elle le regarda et lui dit:  
  
-"Et Sirius, il à toujours agit comme un pére pour toi!!  
  
-"Jusqu'a ce qu'il m'abandonne, ne m'écrivant plus, maintenant il me traîte de mangemort et ne mE parle pas!! C'est vrai je suis un mangemort, mais il faudra t'y habituer!! Si tu m'aime tu ne me rejéttera pas!! Pense à notre enfant!!!  
  
-"Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais vraiment pas!! C'est sur moi je t'aime depuis ma premiére année quand toi et Ron m'avait sauver du troll,mais toi m'aime tu? Tu ne me la jamais dit!! Comment veut tu que je te fasse confiance!!!  
  
-"Tu sais que c'est dur pour moi d'éxprimer mes sentiments!!!! Depuis ce jour là j'ai appris à maitriser mes colére, mais depuis que je suis avec toi je n'y arrive plus!!! Tu n'est pas un jeu Hermione tu sais trés bien que je... que je...  
  
-"Dis le Harry!!! je t'en prie dit le!!!  
  
-"Hermione je.. je t'aime!  
  
-"Maintenant je te croit Harry!!  
  
Il l'embrassa passionément et toucha son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Elle en était à trois mois de grossesse. Ils allérent se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils s'endormir.  
  
******************************  
  
Le lendemain Hermione se reveilla avant Harry, elle le regarda tout en pensant à se qu'il lui avait dit la veille.*Il avait enduré tellement de chose, et elle et Ron ne l'avait pas aidé, il ne lui avait même pas écrit, il était tout à fait comprehensible qu'il ai agit comme cela, mais de là à prendre Voldemort pour son père il y'avait des limites!!! Cela dit elle devait admettre que c'était le seul avec Rogue à l'avoir aidé, peut être que finalement les Serpentard n'était pas si horrible, aprés tout Drco était plutôt gentil avec elle, elle le trouvait même trés drôle!!!!!!*  
  
Elle en était là de ses pensée quand elle sentit une bouche l'embrassait sur le front, elle se retourna et vit Harry(on s'en serait pas douter!!) Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa, mais Harry lui avait une autre idée en tête!!! Il commença à lui enlevé sa chemise de nuit et à lui caresser les seins, tout en lui embrassant le coup. Hermione malgrés son envie de lui le repoussa et lui dit:  
  
-"Harry il est 7heure et nos cour commence à 8h 30!!!!  
  
-"Justement!! répondit il, ils nous restent une bonne heure!!  
  
-"HARRY!!!! J'ai faim moi!!! et je voudrai prendre une douche!!! lui dit elle avec un sourir.  
  
-"Peut être que je pourrait t'accompagner sous la douche!!!  
  
-"Harry!!!!!  
  
Mais il ne prit pas compte de ses protestation et la renversa sur le lit, en continuant a la caresser et l'embrasser. Cette fois ci elle se laissa faire jusqu'a ce que:  
  
-"Oh, Oh désolé de vous avoir déranger mais je voudrai parler à Harry!!! lança la voix amusée de Draco.  
  
Hermione rouge comme une pivoine se cacha sous les draps. Draco ria et dit:  
  
-"Cher Hermione, tu n'a rien que je n'ai jamais vu!!! Bien que tu a de trés jolies....  
  
-"Draco!!!! Pas touche, c'est ma propriété!!! l'interrompis Harry. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir?  
  
Avant de parler, il regarda Hermione et demanda a Harry:  
  
-"Elle sait??  
  
-"Oui, tu peut parler devant elle!!  
  
-"Et bien Tommi cheri veut te voir ce soir à la lisiére de la forêt interdite pour l'attaque du ministére!! Il veut également savoir si cette jeune fille veut bien le rejoindre dans ses rangs!!  
  
-"Attaque au minitére!!!!! Moi le rejoindre dans ses rangs!!! Hors de question!!!! hurla Hermione.  
  
-"De toute façon tu n'a pas bien le choix Herm' dit Draco, Harry en s'attachant à toi a signé ton arrêt de mort si tu ne nous rejoins pas!!! Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais pense au moins à ton enfant!!!  
  
-"Parce que tu sais!!!! lui demanda Hermione.  
  
-"Oui il sais Herm', Draco et le seul en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance! De plus ce sera lui qui s'occupera de toi et de notre enfant si jamais il m'arrivait quelquechose!! Je t'en prie Herm' rejoins nous, tout ce que Tom veut c'est que tu ai la marque comme toute les femmes de mangemorts!!! Elles ne participent pas au reunion ni aux attaques!!! De plus tu commenderait toute les femmes de mangemort du à mon poste auprés de Tom, sauf Pansy évidemment quoique....  
  
-"De toute façon je n'ai pas bien le choix!!! Pourquoi tu dit sauf Pansy? demanda Hermione.  
  
-"Tout simplement parce que c'est la concubine de Voldie!!! dit DRaco.  
  
-"Concubine?? je comprend pas trop!!!(où je suis allée pêché ça!!! Des fois je me le demande!!!)  
  
-"Et bien tout les mangemort ont le droit d'avoir plusieurs femmes pour qu'elles leurs fassent des enfants!!! En ce moment Voldemort Essaye d'avoire un enfant avec Pansy!!! C'est donc la concubine principale!!lui expliqua Harry.  
  
-"Un peu comme en Chine, ou en Arabie avec les Harems quoi!!! dit Hermione.  
  
-"Oui en effet!!! dirent Draco et Harry en même temps!!  
  
-"OK je comprent mais moi je ne veut pas te partager avec tout le monde Harry!!! Je te veut pour moi toute seule!!! Il est hors de question que je vive avec une femme qui coucherait aussi avec toi!!!! lui cria t-elle. (je la comprend)  
  
-"De tout façon je n'aime pas ce systéme!! dit Harry.  
  
-"Au grand Dam des concubines je dirait!! Parsce que nombre d'entre elle aurait bien voulut avoir le grand et le magnifique Harry Potter, bras droit du seigneur des ténébres dans leur lits!! dit Draco en riant  
  
-"Parce que les mangemorts font... enfin couche avec les femmes des autres!!!! Mais c'est immorale!!! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
-"Où est ce que tu a vu qu'un mangemort était morale!!!! dit Draco.  
  
-"De toute façon le premier homme qui te touche ou te regarde de trop prés je le tue!!! dit Harry le plus serieusement du monde.  
  
-"Même moi ?!!! dit Draco.  
  
-"Oui même toi!!! répondit harry. Je veut bien que tu l'a protége mais pas de trop prés!!  
  
-"De toute façon mon coeur est dejà pris!!! Tu le sais bien!!!!  
  
-"Ah bon et par qui? demanda Hermione curieusement.  
  
-"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH tu verra bien!!! lui répondit il.  
  
-"Quel heure est t-il Draco? demanda Harry pour changer de conversation.  
  
-"7h30!! Bon je vais y'aller à tout de suite!!  
  
-"Oui a tout de suite!! dirent Harry et Hermione.  
  
Harry la regarda et lui dit:  
  
-"Bien où en étions nous?  
  
Elle l'embrassa et lui dit: -"Là!! ************************  
  
Deux éléves courait dans les couloirs vers le cours de Potions. Ils entérent en trombe dans la salle. Rogue les regarda et leur dit:  
  
-"Harry, Hermione!!! Pourquoi êtes vous en retard?  
  
-"Et.... bien... en fait... Nous Heuh.....  
  
-"Oui miss Granger?  
  
-"Et bien en fait professeur vous savez pertinement pourquoi on est en retard!!! dit Harry avec un grand sourir.  
  
-"Oui on voit tout de suite la cause de votre retard au vu de vos habit mis a peu prés de n'importe comment, et à la vu du magnifique suçon de Miss Granger sur le coup!! dit il avec un sourir.  
  
Les serpentard à cette remarque rirent. Hermione rouge comme une pivoine mis sa main sur son coup en baissant la tête.  
  
-"Bien allez à vos place et 5 point de moins pour Griffondor, miss Granger.  
  
Hermione alla à sa place et s'assit à coté de Zabini(c'est une fille), vu qu'il n'y avait plus de place du coté Griffondor pour elle. Zabini engagea la conversation avec Hermione:  
  
-"Salut ça va? Hier tu n'avait pas l'air d'aller trés bien?  
  
-"Oui ça va, j'avais une gastro, d'aprés mme Pomfresh, mais elle m'a donner une potion et ça va mieux!! Ca te géne pas que je sois à coté de toi? demanda Hermione.  
  
-"Non!! Pas du tout!!!Les griffondors ne sont pas trés tolérants!!! dit Zabini.  
  
-"Oui en effet, depuis que je sort avec Harry ils ne me parle plus ou alors m'insulte dans la salle commune!! C'est une horreur!!! Et même si je me suis reconcilier avec Ron, celui-ci ne se prive pas de continuer à me harceler d'arrêter ma relation avec Harry!!! Bon on la fait cette potion d'invisibilité!!!!  
  
-"Oui!! Allons y!!!  
  
Elle travaillérent pendant un moment en silence puis Zabini dit tout à coup:  
  
-"Tu devrai le dire à Harry !! Tu sais, il t'aiderai!!  
  
-"De quoi tu parle? demanda Hermione.  
  
-"Des insultes des Griffondors!!! Il leur fouterai une bonne raclée!!!(désolé du language).  
  
-"Peut être mais j'aime me debrouillée toute seule, de plus la derniére fois qu'il s'est battu en duel, il a faillit tuer Ron!! Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il aille à Azkaban!!  
  
-"Tu tien beaucoup à lui!! N'est ce pas? demanda Zabini.  
  
-"Oui beaucoup!!  
  
-"Tu va faire beaucoup de jalouses parmis les concubines, mais rassure toi je serai là, tu va avoir besoins d'une amie!! Pansy est trés jalouse, elle à toujours voulu avoir Harry mais lui non. Depuis qu'elle est avec le Lord elle se prend pour la chef des femmes de mangemorts, elle est insupportable!!  
  
-"Merci tu me rassure beaucoup!! J'aimerai revenir sur ma decision, maintenant!! Mais si tu m'aide!! Alors pourquoi pas!! Au fait tu es la concubine de qui?  
  
-"Et bien en fait je suis plutôt ce qu'ont dirait une courtisane, je suis libre de tout homme, mais mon coeur apartient à Draco, il va demander la benediction à son père pour que l'ont se marie!! Le seul truc qui me fait flipper c'est le fait de devoir vivre avec ses foutu concutruc!! lança joyeusement Zabini.  
  
-"Come me (comme moi)!! dit Hermione.  
  
-"Tu parle Italiens!!! C'est geniale ça comme ça ont pourra parler sans que ses truc bidule de concubine comprenne!!  
  
-"Ok. On a fini la potion.  
  
Le professeur Rogue regarda leur potion et leur dit:  
  
-"Trés bien reussite votre potion miss Granger et Blaise!! 5 points pour Griffondor et Serpentard.  
  
La cloche sonna et les éléves sortirent. Harry rattrapa Hermione alors qu'elle sortait pour aller à son cour de metamorphose.  
  
-"Hermione!! Ce soir je veut que tu reste dans ma chambre avec Zabini et que tu n'en bouge pas jusqu'a ce que moi ou Draco viennent vous chercher!! C'est clair!!  
  
-"Oui mais pourquoi?  
  
-"Vous êtes en danger toute les deux!! Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou Draco vous demande de sortir tu dira tout de suite le charme Gioiellerie ça bloquera la porte et ça la cachera des autres Ok!!  
  
-"Oui d'accord!! Harry!!  
  
-"Oui?  
  
-"Je t'aime!!  
  
-"Moi aussi!! A ce soir mon amour!! et il partit.  
  
*************************  
  
Le soir venu Harry et Draco allérent à la lisiére de la forêt interdite pour retrouver Tom. Ils entendirent une voix glaciale dire:  
  
-"Et bien messieurs!! Cela fait longtemps que je vous attend!!  
  
-"Salut Tom!! dit Harry.  
  
-"Bonjour my lord dit Draco en s'inclinant.  
  
-"Parlons de choses serieuses voulez vous!! Draco d'abord que veut tu?  
  
-"Je veut vous demander si j'avais le droit d'épouser Zabini Blaise!! dit Draco.  
  
-"La courtisane!! Il eu un reniflement de dedain et regarda Draco: Qu'en pense ton père?  
  
-"Il n'est pas d'accord mais peut être pourriez vous le convaincre!!  
  
-"Pourquoi ferai-je ça? demanda Voldemort avec un sourir cruel.  
  
Draco ne se laissa pas démonter et dit :  
  
-"Car je vous est toujours bien servit, même mieux que mon père et je ne vous ai rien demander en retour! Maintenant je vous le demande!!  
  
-"Tu à du cran, j'aime ça, c'est d'accord mais sert moi toujours avec honneur et loyauté!! Maintenant va j'ai à parler à Harry.  
  
-"Bien my Lord.  
  
Et il s'en alla. Voldemort regarda Harry et lui dit:  
  
-"Et bien Harry quelle nouvelle?  
  
-"Mes parents son revenu à la vie et Hermione accepte de nous rejoindre, de plus Black et Dumbledore ont des soupson sur Draco et moi.  
  
-"Interessant!! hum hum tes parents sont revenu à la vie malgrés le sotilége amus que je leurs avaient lançé, je me demande pourquoi!  
  
-"Ils pense que c'est à cause du priori incantatum, j'ai libérer leurs échos tu te souviens, ce devait être leur âmes!!  
  
-"Oui ce doit être ça! Que pense tu de tes parents Harry? demanda Voldemort, redoutant la réponse, il s'était attaché à Harry, il le considérer comme son fils.  
  
-"Je pense que mon père et un sombre idiot et que ma mére une pauvre sensible sang de bourbe qui pleure pour un rien!!  
  
Voldemort poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il dit:  
  
-"Tu a parfaitement raison!! Nous attaquerons le ministére jeudi prochain à 20 heure ok!! Soit prés! Quand à la sang de bourbe, ta copine precisa t-il en regardant harry qui avait un regard interrogatif, je suis content qu'elle soit dans nos rangs!! A propos d'elle tu n'a rien à me dire?  
  
-"Que veut tu que je te dise?  
  
-"Ne fait pas l'innocent mon espion m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu partir en plein cour a cause d'une soit disant indigestion!! Vais-je être grand père? demanda Tom.  
  
-"On ne peut rien te cacher, tu a parfaitement raison!! Attend la naissance du bébé pour la marquer ce pourrait être fatal pour le bébé et elle!!  
  
-"Tu l'aime, tu sais l'amour est une faiblesse, j'en sais quelquechose!! Mais j'accepte ce sera comme ma belle fille de plus elle est trés intelligente et puissante!! N'oublie pas jeudi!! A 20 heure!!  
  
Voldemort se fondit dans l'ombre de la forêt interdite et disparut. Harry sortit de la forêt interdit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec..................  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Je suis fiere de moi mon chapitre 13 fait 14 pages!!!!!!  
  
Merci au 2 personne qui on répondu a ma question du chapitre 12 pour Hallowen et merci à tout les rewiewer!!!!! Finalment quand on est malade on à beaucoup de temps et d'inspiration pour écrire!! Bon j'éspére que ça vous à plus moi je peut pas me jujer objectivement parce que c'est moi l'auteur, je pense toujours que mes chapitre son nuls donc il me faut des rewiews pour me rassurer!!!!  
  
REPONSE AUX REWIEW:  
  
Alex Potter: Le voila le chapitre 13!!! et 14 pages en plus!!! Merci de me dire que j'écrit bien, si tu pouvait dire ça à ma prof de Français, ce serait super sympas!!!  
  
Vaness: Curiosité est mon deuxiéme nom!!!!Bon si ce couple te plait au moins dans ma fic c'est que tu est sur la voix de la guerison!!!! Je trouve que Cho c'est une... une GOURGANDINE(comme dirait mme Weasley)!!! D'ailleur je vais la salée dans ma fic dans pas longtemps!!!!!!! Merci pour la rewiew ça me fait beaucoup plaisir!!!  
  
Mae: Pourquoi je suis sadique!!!!!!???? J'ai pas mis longtemps pour vous mettre la suite vous avait pas trop attendu!!!  
  
Pam phenixa Potter: J'éspére que ton ordi est intact!! Ca me ferai de la peine que tu l'ai cassé a cause de moi!! Au fait ta fic dont tu m'a envoyer un mail tu l'envoie quand sur fan fiction parce que je l'ai toujours pas vu!!! Merci pour la rewiew et j'éspére que la suite t'a plu!!  
  
Mystikal: Je n'ai pas parler de la prophetie dans les autres chapitres mais je l'expliquerai bientôt!!!  
  
Ryan: Simple mais expressif(et de 2 sadique, je fait le compte)  
  
Malissandre: Et de 3!!Olala ça va c'est pas trop encore!!Tu sais on habite trés loin l'une de l'autre, certe j'habite en France et en plus dans la regions Rhône Alpes, dans le departements de la drôme mais j'habite à environs 100 km de Lyon!!! Et oui j'habite à Valence si tu connais mais tu dois connaitre!! La petite ville pourrie prefecture de la drôme!!! Sinon pour le bébé je sais pas encore dans quel chapitre le faire naître, il faut me laisser du temps!!!Merci de me feliciter pour mes 9 pages!!! Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour en faire 14 j'en revien toujours pas!!!!! Moi aussi je hais ma prof de Français et en + elle est Lyonnaise!!!! Elle nous donne des commentaires literraire du jour au lendemain!!!!Mais finalment c'est une chance que je soit malade comme ça je continue ma fic!!!! Merci de lire ma fic, quand est ce que tu met la suite de la tienne!!!!  
  
Sanchése etWahery: Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir!!  
  
Mimi Granger: Merci ça rassure beaucoup!!Comment tu à trouvé celui là???!!  
  
Marie Cool: Et de 4!!!! C'est pas vrai!!!!Merci de me dire que ma fic et super quand au fait que je soit sadique Vous vous êtes donnez le mots ou quoi???  
  
Gabdo: Merci!!!Tu à pu voir sa reaction, j'éspére que ce chapitr t'a plu!!  
  
Sailor Digital: Et de 5 heuh non toi tu à dit que j'était mechante!!!! Y'a pas plu gentille que moi pourtant, un peu sadique certe mais gentille!!!Merci pour la question, je les relis en ce moment et je cherche!!!! J'éspére que ce chapitre t'a plu!!!!  
  
donc comme d'hab rewiewez moi, plus g de rewiew plus je bacle mais dev' pour écrire la fic!!!!! Vous avez vu comme g fait vite et 14 pages en plus!!!!! (je sais je me répéte!!!) donc REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW ETC......................................................................... ............................................................................ ......... 


	14. chapitre 14

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
Disclaimer: Rien a moi tout à jkr!!!! (on est obligé de tout le temps mettre ça????!!!!) Nb: elle pourrait quand même nous donner un de ces personnages!!!!!!  
  
Voilà le chapitre 14 j'éspére qu'il vous plaira!!!  
  
Chapitre 14:  
  
Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec son tuteur!! Rogue lui demanda:  
  
-"Que faisait tu dans la forêt interdite?? Tu sais que c'est trés dangereux pour toi de trainer par ici!!!  
  
-"Mais ma parole!!! Tu t'inquiéte??? Ca va tu n'a pas de fiévre!! Le grand Severus Rogue s'inquiéte pour harry Potter, j'ai du mal à y croire!!! se moqua Harry.  
  
-"Ne detourne pas mes questions avec qui était tu en train de parler? répliqua séchement le professeur de potion.  
  
-"Avec une de nos vieilles connaissances!!replique Harry.  
  
-"Je ne voit toujours pas avec qui tu pouvait bien parler!! Peut être avec Draco ou alors avec ton pére?  
  
-"En effet je parler avec mon pére!! dit Harry en pensant que en fait il n'était pas loins de la veritée.  
  
-"Ah!! tu t'es reconcilier avec ce bon a rien de James!! dit Severus avec un soupson de deception dans la voix.  
  
-"Oh non!!! Pas du tout!! Je le hais toujours autant!! Non je parler avec mon autre père!! dit Harry en souriant.  
  
-"Ton autre père? Tu n'en à qu'un à ce que je sache?!! Ne te moque pas de moi!! Cela ne prend plus!! Avec qui parlait tu?? dit rogue en haussant la voix.  
  
-"Avec mon père spirituel, si tu veut!! D'ailleur tu le connais même trés bien, je doit dire!!Je vais te donner un indice: ses initials sont T . M . R(j'utilise le nom anglais parce que je le trouve bcp plus joli que celui francais mais pour ce qui ne savent pas: Tom marvolo Riddle = Tom elvis jedusor)  
  
Tout a coup Rogue palit et dit d'une voix blanche:  
  
-"Tom Marvolo Riddle! Ne me dit pas que tu... que tu est un mangemort!!  
  
-"Moi!!! un mangemort!! Ai-je la tête d'un larbin? Non je suis le bras droit de Tom, tu a du entendre parler de moi on me nomme Alec!! Tout le monde sait qui je suis en réalité sauf bien evidement les espions!!! dit Harry avec un sourir machiavellique.  
  
Rogue n'avait plus de voix, il était beaucoup trop stupéfait. Alec l'homme qui l'avait sauver de la vengeance de Voldemort quand celui-ci avait decouvert qu'il était un espion!! Alec l'homme qui l'avait rehabiliter auprés de Voldemort, bien que on ne lui fasse plus beaucoup de confidence. Et cet homme était en fait sa pupille. Il eprouvait un sentiment de culpabilité, peut être était ce à cause de lui que Harry s'était pencher vers le coté obscur(de la force dsl pas pu m'en empecher), vers la magie noire. Il voulait en avoir le coeur net et lui demanda:  
  
-"Depuis quand tu est mangemort?  
  
-"Depuis les vacances de noel de ma 5éme année!! Si tu veut que je te rassure ce n'est pas du tout lié à toi!! Ne t'ai tu jamais demander pourquoi je me suis si vite lié d'amitié avec Draco et ses amis quand ils venaient à la maison, ni pourquoi j'aprenais vite les sortilége de magie noir? Quand à Alec ne t'ai tu jamais demander pourquoi il te protegeait? Tu me deçoit Sevie!! Je pensait que tu aurait trouver plus vite!! Neanmoins je t'avertit que si tu repéte un seul mots à Dumbledore je te tue!!! Au revoir et bonne nuit.  
  
Sur cette phrase Harry retourna vers le chateau laissant un Severus petrifié!!  
  
************************  
  
Cela faisait deux heures maintenant que Hermione et Zabini attendaient nerveusement dans la chambre de Harry quand on frappa trois coups a la porte. Hermione et Zabini dirent d'une même voix:  
  
-"Mot de passe?!!  
  
-"Alec! répondit la voix.  
  
Elles ouvrirent la porte pour laissait aparaître Draco, Zabini se preçipita dans ses bras et lui demanda si cela s'était bien passé. Il hocha la tête signe que oui. Zabini soupira de soulagement. Hermione demanda:  
  
-"Et Harry?  
  
-"Je ne sais pas, mais rassure toi il ne lui arrivera rien! la rassura Draco.  
  
Elle attendit alors sur les nerfs. Plus les minutes passer, plus l'atmosphére était lourde et Zabini et Draco était de plus en plus stresser quand la porte s'ouvrit Hermione releva la tête et sauta au cou de Harry dés qu'elle le vit. Elle lui dit:  
  
-"Ca c'est bien passer?  
  
-"Oui pluôt bien!! Mais j'ai rencontrer Rogue en chemin c'est pour ça que je suis en retard.  
  
Draco lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et leur dit:  
  
-"J'aimerai parler à Herm' seul a seul, merci d'avoir attendu avec elle. Draco, il faut que je te parle tout a l'heure.  
  
-"Ok a toute!! dit Draco.  
  
Lui et Zabini sortirent de la chambre. Harry regarda Hermione et lui dit:  
  
-"Je veut que tu sache que Tom est au courant pour ta grossesse, il y'a quelqu'un qui nous espionne!! Donc ne fait confiance a PERSONNE!! Sauf a moi Zabini et Dray!! Tu m'a compris!!  
  
-"Oui!! Mais je voudrai savoir ce que Voldemort a dit?  
  
-"Il est content de t'avoir parmis tes rangs mais il faut que tu sache que les concubines et mangemorts vont te mener la vie dur pour voir ta fidelité alors ne t'enérve pas et ne repond jamais!!! Ok?  
  
-"Ok!! Harry?  
  
-"Oui?  
  
-"De quoi veut tu parler avec Draco? demanda curieusement Hermione.  
  
-"De rien qui ne te concerne!!Allons nous coucher veut tu?  
  
-"Oui.  
  
Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, dans la nuit sans se douter qu'une personne les observaient.  
  
*************************  
  
Quand Harry se reveilla il était 5h du matin, il sortit du lit se doucha et embrassa Hermione sur le front avant de se rendre dans la salle commune où tout les garçons de 7 éme année de Serpentard se trouvait.Quand Harry rentra dans la salle, le silence se fit et tous s'inclinérent. Agacé Harry leur fit signe de se redresser. Draco s'approcha alors de lui pour se mettre à sa droite:  
  
-"Comme Draco à du vous le dire j'ai une annonce a vous faire de la part de notre maître. L'attaque du ministére aura lieu jeudi!! Seul quelques uns d'entre vous irons les autres resteront pour servir d'alibi, on ne sait jamais!Ce qui iront sont: Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Tohmas Crabbe, Josh Fudge, Cyrius Blaise, Damien Finn, Laurent Flint et moi même, les autres resteront ici!! Ce que je viens de citer restez ici les autres partez!!  
  
Le reste de 7 éme année n'ayant pas était choisi partirent deçu, en esperant être choisi pour la prochaine attaque. Harry les regarda, il dit:  
  
-"Y'a t-il des questions?  
  
Gregory Goyle leva la main et demanda:  
  
-"Comment allons nous faire pour sortir de Poudlard?  
  
-"Tout simplement par le passage secret de derriére la sorciére Borgne qui méne chez Honeydukes, a Prés au lard!! D'autre questions ? Oui Cyrius?  
  
-"Quel est l'objectif de l'attaque au ministére?  
  
-"Tout simplement de faire voir que le lord et bel et bien de retour et egalement de voler quelques documents trés importants, de plus Tom voudrait faire une peur bleu à ce con de Fudge!!! Sans compter que une attaque au ministére destabiliserait le monde de la sorcellerie Anglaise!! Nous allons faire la une des journaux!! Josh qu'est ce qui l-y-a?  
  
-"Vous heuh je veut dire Nous n'allons tout de même pas tuer mon père? Vous savez je sais que c'est un idiot profond mais c'est quand même mon père!!  
  
Harry le regarda, les jeunes mangemorts surent tout de suite qu'il était aller trop loin. Harry demanda d'une voix calme, beaucoup trop calme selon Draco:  
  
-"Fudge repéte moi ce que dit le serment que tu a fait les 2 lignes qui parle de la famille?  
  
-"JJjjje ..... tturai péére eett mère s'ill le faut pour mon maître, dit Josh d'une voix tremblante.  
  
-"Bien trés bien, maintenant repéte moi ta question?  
  
-" Allons nous tueerr m...mo...on pére je je me me ferait un p......plaisir de le faire moi même!  
  
-"Et ben voila c'était pas bien compliquer!! Attendons nous tous ici Jeudi à 21h00 je ne veut personne d'autre que vous dans cette salle compris!! Bien vous pouvez partir a Jeudi!!  
  
Les jeunes mangemorts quittérent la salle commune pour retourner dans leurs chambres. Bientôt seul Harry et Draco restérent, Draco regarda Harry et lui dit:  
  
-"Pour l'attaque du ministére il y'a une autre raison, n'est ce pas ce n'est pas pour seulement faire voir notre retour, sans compter que tu à pris les personnes, mis à part moi les plus susceptible de nous trahir comme Fudge et Flint d'ailleurs il me semble que ce sont eux que Tom suspecte d'espionnage!!  
  
-"Tu es trés perspicace Draco, d'ailleur pour tout te dire je suis sur qu'ils sont en ce moment même en train de nous donner à Dumbledore!!  
  
-"Mais alors notre couverture? demanda Draco desorienté.  
  
-"Cela fait longtemps que aprés chaque meeting je leur place un charme de memmoire de nom comme ça personne ne sait qui est mangemort ou pas!! dit fierement Harry.  
  
-"Ok mais ils vont être prés pour l'attaque de Jeudi soir? Nous n'aurons aucune chance contre une centaine d'auror bien entrainé!!!!  
  
-"Mais ai je oublié de dire que l'attaque n'avait pas lieu jeudi mais demain soir? Jeudi il y'a bien une attaque oui mais pas au ministére!!!  
  
-"C'est rassurant mais où aura lieu l'attaque de jeudi alors?  
  
-"Hum hum hum Tu verra!!! Aller allons manger.  
  
Ils descendirent ensemble vers la salle commune et rencontérent en chemin Zabini et Hermione, qui parlaient activement. Harry attrapa Hermione par la taille et l'embrassa dans le coup en lui disant:  
  
-"Qui c'est?  
  
-"Hum Draco?  
  
-"Non! dit Harry la voix sourde de colére.  
  
-"Ron alors?  
  
-"NON!  
  
Hermione se retourna, et vit un Harry rouge de colére, elle éclata de rire tellement la tête de Harry vallait le coup d'oeil, elle lui dit aprés s'être calmée:  
  
-"Je rigolait Harry!! Je savai bien que s'était toi!!  
  
Il eclata de rire a son tour et l'embrassa quand il entendit une remarque de 2 garçon qui parlait entre eux:  
  
-"Regarde ça si c'est pas dégoutant pour un sang pur comme lui d'embrasser une sang de bourbe!!! J'éspére au moins qu'elle vaut le coup au lit!!  
  
Harry s'interompis et regarda le garçon, il lui dit:  
  
-"Tu peut répeter ce que tu à dit Finn?  
  
-"Sans blem Potter!! Je trouve que c'est repugnant d'embrasser une sang de bourbe, tu salit ta reputation!!!  
  
-"Tien ta langue et souvien toi a qui tu parle!! lança Draco.  
  
-"Oh mais je sais trés bien à qui je parle mais ils se trouvent que je ne suis pas le seul a penser que tu te rabaisse Alec!!  
  
-"Je me rabaisse en quoi? demanda Harry.  
  
-"Couché avec une sang de bourbe passe encore mais la proclamer ta petite amie, ca c'est rabaissant!!! J'éspére au moins que tu prend ton pied?  
  
-"Oh oui pour ça rassure toi je le prend! lança Harry d'une voix froide.  
  
-"Ca je m'en doute bien on dit que toute les Griffondores sont des putes et des expertent au lit.  
  
Hermione et Draco surent aussitôt que Finn était allé beaucoup trop loin. C'a n'aller pas tarder a degenerer en effet a peine cette pensée les effleurérent qu'ils entendirent Ha rry dire:  
  
-"ENDOLORIS SUPRIS!!  
  
Finn se mit aussitôt a hurler de douleur ce sort était encore pire que le doloris seul, celui ci faisait augmenter la douleur au fur et a mesure que la victime criait ce qui était impossible de ne pas faire.  
  
Harry souria sadiquement devant la douleur de Finn, il enleva le sort et lui dit:  
  
-"Peut tu me dire ce que tu a dit?  
  
Aucune reponse.  
  
-"Peut tu me dire ce que tu a dit?  
  
Finn essayait de parler mais n'yarrivait pas telement la douleur avait était forte!!  
  
-"Bien encore une petite dose de douleur alors? Non? Il se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle et leur dit: Ammennez le a l'infirmerie!!  
  
Puis ils se tourna vers les autres Serpentards et leur dit:  
  
-"Quelqu'un a t-il des remarque à faire? Personne? Dommage!! Je croyait que tout le monde avait une opinion? Bien ne rester pas planter là aller manger!!  
  
Les Serpentard partirent manger dans la grande salle sans un mot!!  
  
Harry se tourna vers Hermione et l'embrassa. Il lui dit:  
  
-"Allons manger!!  
  
-"Je n'ai plus faim laisse moi Harry.  
  
Elle courut dans sa chambre et Zabini dit:  
  
-"Je vait aller la voir!!  
  
Et elle partit rejoindre Hermione.  
  
Harry regarda Draco et lui dit:  
  
-"Tu comprend quelquechose au femme?  
  
-"Non rien du tout je laisse tomber!!  
  
-"Franchement tu la defend et aprés elle te traîte comme si tu était un monstre? Je comprend pas!!!  
  
-"Tu sais les femmes quand elles sont enceinte elles ont des sautes d'humeurs alors...  
  
-"OUAIS, bon allons manger.  
  
******************************  
  
Zabini rejoignit Hermione dans sa chambre et la trouva en train de pleurer, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Hermione se retourna le visage baigné de larme, elle regarda Zabini et lui dit:  
  
-"Comment peut il être aussi cruel? Comment peut il torturer des gens ainsi? Qui sera le prochain? Moi? Toi? Ou notre enfant pour satisfaire son Maître?  
  
-"Calme toi Hermione, il ne sert a rien de se lamenter!!! Regarde toi? Où est passé la grande et courageuse Hermione? Tu sais trés bien que Harry t'aime même si il a du mal à exprimé ses sentiments!!! Il ne te ferai jamais de mal!!! Il ne supporte même pas quand ont t'insulte!! Tu a bien vu ce matin?  
  
-"Oui et j'en ai beaucoup trop vu à mon goùt!!!  
  
-"Voyons Hermione, il ta defendu!!! Il n'a rien fait de mal?!  
  
-"Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il m'ai defendu qui me heurte!! C'est plutôt comment il l'a fait!!! On aurait dit qu'il y prenait du plaisir!!! Que dirai tu si tu voyait Draco faire ça devant toi???  
  
-".......  
  
-"Tu vois tu ne repond même pas!!! Non je ne peut pas!! Je refuse de devenir comme ça!!  
  
Zabini sentant la colére l'envahir se tourna vers Hermione la prit par le bras et lui cria:  
  
-"Hermione tu ne te rend pas compte de tout ce que Harry a du faire pour être accepter? Il n'allait pas laissait croire que il était faible tout ça pour te faire plaisir!!! Harry est le bras droit du Lord il doit se faire respecter!! Tu ne te rend pas compte tout ce qu'il a du faire pour que l'ont accepte votre relation à tout les deux!!! Alors maintenant fait moi le plaisir de te calmer!! Ok!!  
  
-"Oui!!! excuse moi c'est la grossesse et tout cela me met à cran!!  
  
-"Je te comprend mais pour le bien du bébé et de Harry calme toi et repose toi!! d'accord? Je dirai à Harry que tu ne te sent pas bien et que tu te repose!!! Si tu veut je reste avec toi?  
  
-"Oui stp!! Je suis trés fatiguée et je te suis reconaissante de ce que tu fait pour moi!!  
  
-"C'est normal!! dit Zabini. Repose toi!! Je revient!! Je vais dire à Harry et au prof que tu n'ira pas en cour aujourd'hui!!!  
  
-"Merci encore!!  
  
Zabini sortit et Hermione se coucha et s'endormit de suite.  
  
********************  
  
Zabini se dirigea vers la grande salle et chercha Harry des yeux, bers la table des Serpentard, elle le rejoignit et l'apella:  
  
-"Harry!!  
  
Celui-ci se retourna et se dirigea vers elle:  
  
-"Comment va Hermione et qu'est ce qu'elle à? Pourquoi elle est parti?  
  
-"Eh!! Une seul question à la fois je te prie!! Donc Hermione va bien mais elle est un peu fatiguée tu dira au profs qu'elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui!! Pour le pourquoi tu devrai te douter que Hermione n'est pas habituer à se genre de cruauter!!La prochaine fois retiend toi!! Ok?  
  
-"On verra!! Surveille la bien! Je ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive quelquechose!!  
  
-"Bien Chef!! dit Zabini en riant.  
  
-"Ne te moque pas!! Bon j'y vait j'ai metamorphose et aprés histoire et aprés DCFM!! C'est pas vraiment ma journée!!  
  
*********************  
  
LE LENDEMAIN SOIR  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco et frappa 3 coup à sa porte. Il entra et dit:  
  
-"Depeche toi habille toi et rassembke les autre nous partons dans 10 minutes!!  
  
-"Ok! dit Draco d'une voix ensomeiller.  
  
10 MINUTES PLUS TARD:  
  
Harry s'impatientait dans la salle commune lorsqu'il vit Draco accompagné des 10 plus fidéle mangemort il leurs dit:  
  
-"L'attaque à lieu ce soir preparé vous nous allons sortir de Poudlard par le passage secret de la sorciére borgne et nous transplaneront au ministére! Des questions?  
  
-"Oui moi! dit Billius Trade.  
  
-"Vas y pose mais vite!!  
  
-"L'attaque ne devait elle pas avoir lieu Jeudi?  
  
-"C'était un leurs(je sais pas comment ça s'ecrit) Tu croyais vraiment que j'aller confier une mission comme ça à des mangemort de petite envergure et prés à nous trahir à la moindre occasion?  
  
-"Je me disais aussi!!  
  
-"Bien allons y!!  
  
Ils se dirigérent silencieusement vers le passage secret Harry les faisait passer un a un. Quand vint son tour une main l'attrapa par l'epaule et il reconnu son père:  
  
-"Oh Professeur Potter que puis-je pour vous?  
  
-"Que fait tu à cet heure là dans les couloirs?  
  
-"Oh mais je me proméne et vous? demanda Harry.  
  
Son père le regarda avec un regard exaspérer et lui dit:  
  
-"Pourquoi m'en veut tu?  
  
-"Je vous le dirai jeudi si vous voulez mais là j'ai vraiment pas le temps je voudrai aller faire un tour à prés au lard pour acheter des chocolat a ma fiancée!! Depuis quelque temps elle à des fringalles pas possible!! Tu me laisse y'aller? demanda innocemment Harry.  
  
-"Ne te fout pas de moi!! lança James trés en colère.  
  
-"Mais je ne me fout pas de toi!! Je peut y aller?  
  
James ne pu s'empecher de sourir, ce gamin était une vrai tête brulé comme lui. Il lui dit:  
  
-"Vas-y file.  
  
Harry s'engouffra alors dans le passage secret et retrouva les mangemorts qui l'attendait. Draco lui dit:  
  
-"Qu'est ce que tu foutai ça fait 10 minutes qu'ont t'attent!!  
  
-"Y'a mon Pér....Potter qui est arrivé et m'a vu mais j'ai trouvé une excuse!! Bien transplanons au ministére.  
  
(Doi je m'arreter là et vous faire souffrir de l'attente malgrés la nullitée de ce chapitre???)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Oui ou non?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Bon je vais être gentille et continuer!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Le groupe de mangemort arriva devant le ministére où les attendaient Voldemort et ses autres mangemorts, celui-ci se dirigea vers Harry.  
  
-"Notre plan a t-il marché?  
  
-"Oui Tom, tout va bien, je suis persuadé que Dumbledore est en train de mobiliser ses forces pour Jeudi! Nous n'aurons guére de resistance!!  
  
-"Trés bien!! Bien ta mission à toi et de reperer le ministre et de le tuer, ensuite nous pourrons placer un homme politique à notre botte! File je m'occupe de tes mangemorts et ne traîne pas!  
  
-"Ok! répondit Harry.  
  
Harry se dirigea à l'interieur du ministére. Les couloirs était sombre et quelque gardes patrouillait mais Harry avait songé à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Il vit un couloir plus decoré que les autres avec une grande porte, a coté était marqué:  
  
Appartement du ministre  
  
Harry se plaça devant la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir avec le sortilége alohomora mais cela ne marcha pas. Il invoqua alors le sortilége de magie noir tout simple qu'il avait appris à Durmstrang: Cleus et opus (je sais c'est du n'importe quoi mais si vous avait une meilleur idée?) aussitôt une clé apparu, Harry la fit glissé dans le trou de serrure et la porte s'ouvrit instantanement.  
  
Harry rentra dans ce qui semblait être un salon, il chercha les apartement du ministre, celui-ci n'y était pas, il n'y avait que sa femme profondement endormis, Harry lui lança le sort de silence pour qu'elle n'entende rien. Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau du ministre qui était richement decoré avec des tentures d'or et d'argent.  
  
Le ministre était visiblement en train de travailler, Harry se plaça devant lui enleva sa cape et lui dit:  
  
-"Je ne pensait pas que vous travailliez mr Fudge!!  
  
Fudge sursauta et quand il vit Harry il eut l'air de se rassurer. Grossiére erreur pensa Harry.  
  
-"Mr Potter! Quel bonne surprise, ne devriez vous pas être à l'ecole en ce moment!! Que faîte vous là?  
  
-"Moi Oh, ummmm je suis là pour vous tuer!!  
  
-"QU.. qquu.. quoi?  
  
-"Je suis là pour vous tuer! Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je suis ici pour le simple plaisir de vous voir! Si? Et bien desolé de vous decevoir!!  
  
Avant que Fudge n'ai pu dire un mot, Harry dit:  
  
-"Avada Kedavra.  
  
Fudge tomba raide mort. Harry sourit et se dirigea vers la sortit où Voldemort et les autres mangemorts l'attendaient.  
  
-"Alors? demanda Voldie.  
  
-"Mission accomplie sans blem!! Et vous?  
  
-"Nous avons trouvez tout ce qu'il nous fallait il n'y a que 10 morts tout au plus!!  
  
-"11 avec le ministre ! corrigea Harry en riant.  
  
-"Oui 11, dit Tom avec un sourir. Bien allons maintenant retournez à Poudlard et rendez vous a Jeudi!!  
  
-"Oui a Jeudi dit Harry. Aller on y va! dit il au etudiants.  
  
Draco regarda Harry et lui dit:  
  
-"Y'a quoi jeudi?  
  
-"Tu verra répondit Harry.  
  
Sur ce tout les jeunes mangemort retournérent a Poudlard. Harry alla se coucher dans sa chambre où il vit Hermione endormit sur son lit. Il s'istalla a coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en esperabt qu'elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il venait de faire.  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ BOn là c'est vraiment la fin!!! Y'fait 15 pages quand même!! Je m'épate moi même!! Desolée de l'attente mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces tps ci  
  
Je suis criblé de devoir neanmoins je prend un peu de tps pr ecrire même si ce chapitre est profondement mediocre!! N'oublier pas de me rewiewer!!  
  
Le prochain chapitre ce fera un peu attendre car en ce moment g les 4 tonnes de Dev' et en plus les profs nous stress avec le bac blanc de Français, sans compter que je suis en train d'ecrire un livre avec des amis donc il faut que je m'y reméte je l'avait un peu laisser de coté!!Je pense que le chapitre 15 arrivera dans environs 1mois! Peut être moins si g bcp de rewiew!! Mais rassurer vous je n'arrête pas l'histoire!! Je vais finir depressive!!  
  
Neanmoins je vous remercie tous pour vos gentilles rewiews qui me font plaisir et m'aide beaucoup dans cette noir periode!! Mais comment je parle quand je vous le dit que je vais pas bien!!! J'éspére que vous me comprener!! Desolée de l'attente!! Je remercie tout mes rewiewers et pour ne pas vous faires trop attendre ce chapitre je répondrait a vos rewiews plus tard!! Mais rassurer vous j'y repondrait!! En éspérant que vous me comprenait. Majandra. 


	15. Vila le chap 15

LE RETOUR DE HARRY POTTER  
  
Disclaimer: Tout à moi rien à jkr!!!! heuh... (si ça pouvait être vrai) Rien à moi tout à Jkr!!!  
  
Je tien à remercier tout mes rewiewer cela m'encourage bcp pour la fic!!!! Et dieu sait que j'en ai besoins en ce moment. (je vous expliquerait aprés la fic).  
  
Je veut juste dedier ma fic à Malissandre qui m'a bcp aider et encourager!!! Et pour ceux qui l'a connaisee et bien vu qu'elle va bientôt partir en Angleterre prier pour qu'elle rencontre son idôle, son amour, son rêve g nommer : Daniel Radcliffe!!!!!!!lol!(Malissandre fait lui voir ce que c'est les Française!!!!)  
  
Quand a ce chapitre je le dedie à tout mes rewiewer!! (ne vous arrêter pas en si bon chemin!!!) CHAPITRE 15:  
  
Séche tes pleures je ne partirait pas Il m'en faudrait bien plus que ça Pour tout detruire anéantir, pas ça!!!!!  
  
Le lendemain Hermione se reveilla seul dans son lit, "harry doit être dejà descendu" pensa t-elle. Elle s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle, il y regnait un grand silence. En s'installant à sa table elle demanda à Ron ce qui se passait.  
  
-"Des mangemorts ont attaqués le ministére hier soir. Ils ont tués le ministre de la magie. Bilan: 10 mort et aucun blessé.  
  
Hermione mit la main sur sa bouche horrifiée:  
  
-"Oh mon dieu!!!!! Et ton père?  
  
-"Par chance il ne travaillait pas ce soir là!!!! répondit Ron. Hermione......  
  
-"Oui? demanda celle -ci.  
  
-"Je sais que je raméne encore cela sur le tapis mais .... fait tu si confiance à Harry que cela? Je veut dire et tu si sure qu'il n'est pas un mangemort? Regarde comment il traîte ses parents et Sirius, le Harry que je connais n'aurait jamais agit ainsi.  
  
-"Il a des circonstances attenuantes Ron!!! dit Hermione.  
  
-"Comme quoi? demanda curieusement Ron.  
  
-"Ca ne te regarde pas Weasley!! le coupa la voix dure de Harry.  
  
Il regarda Hermione d'un regard qui en aurait fait frissoner plus d'un:  
  
-"Je n'ai pas besoins que tu raconte ma vie à tout le monde Hermione!!!  
  
-"Laisse la tranquille!!!Elle ne t'a rien fait!!!!! lança Ron.  
  
Harry allait repliquer quand il sentit sa marque le bruler. Il regarda Herm', lui faisant comprendre ce qui ce passait et sortit en trombe de la salle sous les regards curieux de James et Lyly.  
  
**************************  
  
A la lisiére de la forêt interdite:  
  
Harry s'avançait lentement vers la forêt pour retrouver Voldemort quand soudain une voix l'arrêta:  
  
-"Harry que fait tu ici??? demanda la voix de Severus.  
  
-"A ton avis? repliqua insolament Harry.  
  
Il se retourna pour regardait Severus de son regard menaçant qui en faisait fremir plus d'un mais Rogue ne broncha pas.  
  
-"Inutile de me regarder comme ça je ne partirai pas avant de t'avoir poser une question!!!  
  
-"Eh bien pose!! dit nonchalement Harry en s'appuyant contre un arbre.  
  
-"Faisait tu partit de l'attaque qui à eu lieu au ministère hier?  
  
-"Si j'en faisait partit tu pense bien que je ne te le dirai pas Sevie!!! Pose plutôt la question qui te tracasse vraiment!!!  
  
-"Bien ok!! dit Severus passablement énnérvé.Que preparez vous???  
  
-"De qui tu parle??? dit Harry feignant l'ignorrance.  
  
-"De toi et de Tom Riddle!!!! DE QUI VEUT TU QUE JE PARLE!!!!!!! Dit moi ce que vous preparez!! Ou je dit à Dumbledore que tu es un mangemort!!! hurla le prof au bord de la crise d'apoplexie(arrêt du coeur!!!oulalal pauvre petit sevie)  
  
Harry laissa échapper un rire narquois. Il regarda Severus et lui dit:  
  
-"Parce-que tu pense que le vieux fou va te croire??? Moi!! Le grand Harry Potter un mangemort?!!! Ha ha!! J'en rigole!!!!De plus je pense qu'il s'en doute dèjà!! Tu ne lui apprendra pas grand chose de nouveau!!! Quand à ce que sois disant Nous préparons tu verra au moment venu!!! Sur ce je te laisse reflechir un peu, j'ai un rendez-vous!!!!  
  
-"Harry il est encore temps de revenir du bon coté!!! Pense à Hermione, pense à ton futur bébé, pense à leurs avenir comment vont t-il pouvoir se faire accepter??? Même si tu à une place haut placé tu sait trés bien que ce sera trés difficile pour eux de se faire une place dans la société mangemorienne( ON SE MOQUE PAS!!!)  
  
Harry parut ebranlé, Severus voyant qu'il avait touché la corde sensible continua:  
  
-"Ils seront proie à de continuelle humiliation !!! Ton enfant sera peut être epargné mais pas Hermione et ça tu le sait!!! Soit réaliste voyons!!!!  
  
-"TU.. tu.. tu ment ce n'est pas vrai Tom m'a promis qu'il ne leur ferait rien!!!! dit Harry les yeux plein de larmes.  
  
-"Et tu l'a cru??? Voyons Harry!!! Va à ton rendez vous si tu es sur de toi mais si jamais tu change d'avis va voir Dumbledore il t'aidera!!!!! Il l'a fait pour moi, il le fera pour toi!! Reflechis bien Harry je t'en prie!!!  
  
Sur cette phrase Severus partit en laissant derriére lui un Harry penseur.  
  
*************************** Lyly et James se regardaient effrayés: leurs fils était un mangemort!! Non, ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Lily d'écroula sur l'epaule de James et commença à pleurer, son corps était secoué de soubresaut elle dit:  
  
-"James!!!! Tu te rend compte!!!! Notre fils un mangemort!!!!NON!!! Tout ça parce que nous l'avons laissé chez ma soeur!! Mais que lui ont t-il fait?? Ce n'est Pas posible!!! Tout ça c'est de notre faute!!!  
  
-"shhhhut, tu a entendu Rogue, si Harry aime cette Hermione il reviendra du bon coté!!  
  
-"Et si il est trop borné??? demanda Lily le visage plein de larmes.  
  
-"Et bien nous aviserons, maintenant il n'y a pus qu'a attendre!!  
  
Tout un coup ils entendirent des bruits de pas. James fit signe à Lily de se taire. Ce qu'ils virent les effrayérent: leurs fils parlait en fourchelang avec Voldemort. Celui-ci ne semblait pas content, il leva sa baguette sur Harry et lança:  
  
-"ENDOLORIS!!  
  
Harry s'ecroula sur le sol le corps traversé par des spasmes de douleurs, Lyly ferma les yeux refusant de voir cette horreur. Ils entendirent le mage noir dire encore quelquechose en fourchelang à Harry puis celui-ci partit, laissant Harry sur le sol.  
  
James se precipita pour aller aider son fils mais celui-ci le rabroua:  
  
-"Je n'ai pas besoins de ton aide laisse moi tranquille!!!!  
  
-"Pourquoi t-a t-il fait ça??? demanda James curieusement.  
  
-"Ca ne te regarde pas!! Fiche moi la paix!!!!  
  
S'en moquant James prit quand même Harry par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, James lui demanda:  
  
-"Tu va faire quoi maintenant??  
  
-"Bien aller voir Dumbledore je suppose, ou alors m'exiler quelque part!!! Laquelle est la meilleure solution??? L'exil ou la traitrise???Entre ces deux je préfére encore l'exil!! Et ne croyez pas que je vais me mettre à espionner pour votre compte!!  
  
-"Fait ce que tu veut mais va voir Albus maintenant aprés tu decidera!!  
  
-"Bien! Allons y!!!!!  
  
***********************  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore:  
  
Albus entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, il leva les yeux pour voir à son grand étonnement James, mais plus etrange encore James qui soutenait Harry par les épaules, dérrière se trouvait Lyly et juste dérrière Lyly se trouvait Severus. *Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer* pensa Dumbie(désolée c pr abrégé).  
  
James prit la parole et dit:  
  
-"Albus j'aimerai vous parler de quelquechose de trés important!!  
  
Dumbledore inclina la tête en signe de consentement et leurs montra les chaises les priants de s'asseoir.  
  
-"De quoi voulez-vous me parler? demanda Albus.  
  
-"Harry a quelquechose à nous dire et à nous expliquer, dit sombrement James.  
  
Harry regarda son père puis Rogue qui lui fit un signe de tête pour le pousser à parler.  
  
-"Bien, Professeur je suis un mangemort!  
  
Dumbledore le regarda stupefait et parvint à begayer les mots que tout le monde voulait savoir:  
  
-"P..Pourquoi??!!!  
  
-"Pour un grand nombre de raisons professeur, répondit Harry. Je me sentait abandonné de tous de mes amis, de mon parrains. Personne ne m'écrivait plus et puis à Durmstrang j'ai decouvert la magie noire, je suis rapidement devenu le meilleur en cette matière. Puis pendant les vacances de noel Voldemort est venu à moi et m'a montrer que personne ne s'inquiéter de moi, mes amis ne se souciait pas si ma famille me traiter bien ou pas, on m'avait completement oublié alors j'ai décidé de le suivre. Il a été comme un père pour moi me soutenant, je suis devenu son bras droit son successeur, jusqu'a aujourd'hui......  
  
-"Que s'est il passé aujourd'hui? demanda Severus.  
  
-" Tom veut attaqueer la tour Griffondor de Poudlard par l'interieur Jeudi et tuer tout les sangs-de-bourbes, je lui ai demandé si je devait les tuer tous et il m'a répondu oui. Ce qui incluait gforcement Hermione. Je lui ai demandé de l'épargnée il a accepter mais jusqu'a la naissance du bébé, aprés elle doit mourir. C'est pour cela que nous nous somme disputer.  
  
-"Pourquoi vient tu me voir?  
  
-"Pour vous demander de protéger Hermione et le bébé svp! Je romperait avec Hermione pour ne pas la mettre en danger et je partirais en exil quelque part mais je ne veut oas que Hermione meurt!! Draco m'a promit qu'il l'a protégerait mais il n'est pas assez puissant et oui James je fait confiance à Draco. Accepter-vous? demanda Harry plein d'éspoir.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda et un sourire apparut sur son visage:  
  
-"Oui Harry je les protégerait!!! Je te le promet!!Mais tu n'est pas obliger de partir!! Tu pourrait êter notre nouv.....  
  
-"N'y pensait même pas, le coupa Harry je ne serait pas votre espion. Tom m'a aider quand j'en avait besoins et pour cela je ne le trahirait pas. Je partirait demain, je ne vous dirait pas où! Voila c'est tout maintenant tout ce que je veut c'est que vous protégiez Mione. Au revoir.  
  
Sur cette phrase Harry sortit du bureau le plus vite possible. Personne ne pu voir la lueur qui brillait dans ces yeux.  
  
************************  
  
Salle commune des Serpentards:  
  
Draco attendait Harry devant l'entrée depuis 10 minutes dèjà, quand il le vit avancant soucieusement. *Qu'a t-il?* se demanda Draco.  
  
-"Eh Ho allo Harry ici Draco!!!! Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda t-il.  
  
-"Je doit partir trés loins d'ici!! dit Harry sans détour.  
  
Harry lui fit comprendre d'un coup d'oeil que ce n'était pas le bon lieu pour parler de ça. Ils rentrérent dans la salle commune et se dirigérent dans la chambre de Harry. Une fois entré Draco lui demanda:  
  
-"Pourquoi tu doit partir qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire???  
  
-"Deux noms unique Voldie et Dumbie!!!!  
  
-"Hein???  
  
-"Oui tu m'a parfaitement compris!! Je t'expliquerait tout par lettre mais tu n'aura qu'à demander à Tom je suis sur qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer!!!!  
  
-"Je comprend pas grand chose mais bon.  
  
-"Je n'est qu'une chose à te demandé.  
  
-"Je suis tout ouie!!!! dit Draco.  
  
-"Pendant que je serait partit prend soin d'Hermione et du bébé pour moi et contacte moi pour me donner de leurs nouvelle.  
  
-"Tu ne va pas parler è Herm' avant de partir je ne sait où!!!??? questiona Dray passablement choqué.  
  
-"Je vais lui écrire une lettre quand elle la lira je serait partit!!!! Je te fait confiance Dray!!!  
  
Draco se mis de dos pour que Harry ne puisse pas le voir pleurer, il avait été son seul amis depuis longtemps et il lui manquerait. Il dit:  
  
-"Tu sais que tu pe me faire toujours confiance. Adieu! ou à bientôt je ne sais pas quand on se reverra mais ..... enfin... bon... heuh je n'est jamais été bon pour les aurevoirs.  
  
Il se retourna mais Harry n'était plus là.  
  
*****************  
  
Dans sa chambre Harry empaquetait ses affaires, quand tout fut prés il écrivit la lettre pour Hermione et partit.  
  
******************  
  
Cher Mione  
  
Je doit partir quelque tps, commbien je ne sais pas. Je ne peut te dire pourquoi dans cette lettre ce serait trop dangeureux. Demande a Draco, il t'expliquera. Prend bien soin de toi et du bébé. Ci joint à cette lettre ce trouve un certificat de reconnaissance ainsi le bébé aura mon nom!!  
  
Avec tout mon amour. Harry.  
  
Aprés avoir lu cette lettre Hermione s'ecroula sur son lit et pleura toute les larmes de son corp. Elle s'endormit serrant une vieille chemise de Harry dans ses bras.  
  
C'est ainsi que Draco la retrouva le lendemain.  
  
*****************************  
  
Dans la nuit obscure une shilouette gracile se mouvait en direction de Little Hangleton pour pouvoir arriver à son but. µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Bien dc j'éspére que cela vous à plus(persos je trouve ce chap nul!!!!) Bon je vait essayer g bien dit ESSAYER de faire un chapitre toute les 2 semaines au pire tout les mois!!! Je suis cribler de Dev' que sincérement je bacle!!!!(sauf le Français et l'Italien!!!) Et je me suis payer un bô 6.5 en Anglais renforcé(shame on me d'hab' g 13!!!) Donc... Ca veut dire moins de tps sur @ et Moins de tps pour la fic!!! Mais je me debrouille!!!!! Merci pour vos encouragement pour mon bac blanc!!! Ca m'a porte chance à l'oral en tout cas g eu 13!!!!!YOUPI!!! (je suis folle) ESperont que ce sera pareil à l'écrit!!!! Bon je vais arrêter de parler de moi mais je voulais que vous sachiez pourquoi je mettai si longtemps!!!! DEvisus je vous fait de BIG KISS!!!!! et....... une pensée du jour: Il ne faut pas se fier aux aparence!!!!!!  
  
P;s: DSL pour les fautes g pas eu le tps de les corriger)  
  
Majandra la dejanter!!!! 


	16. ET ENFIN le chap 16!

Disclaimer: Tout est a jkr!!!!!  
  
Ciao a tutti!!!!! dsl de vous avoir fait attendre!!!Mais je suis partie 4 jours a Venise ac l'école et g pas eu le tps d'écrire la fic de + g une mauvaise nouvelle!!!! Enfin je vous dirait a la fin: place a l'histoire!!!!!!  
  
CHAPITRE 16:  
  
7 mois + tard a little hangleton:  
  
-" Mes chers mangemorts demain aura lieu l'attaque de poudlard, Draco Malfoy nous a donné les renseignements pour franchir les barriéres. De pluss je vais nommer un commendant pour vous diriger, Alec tu t'occupera de tuer les ékéves qui te resisteront sans exeption!!!! C'est clair??  
  
-"Oui maître.  
  
-"Bien de plus Draco t'attendra à l'orée de la forêt interdite. CEla va être une bonne surprise pour cet idiot de Dumbledore!! La fin des examens est le meilleurs moment pour attaquer!! Bonne chance mon fils.  
  
-"Merci mon pére personne ne se mefiera de moi!!! Je pourrait rentrer facilement a Poudlard, repondit Alec.  
  
-"C'était une trés bonne idée aller file!! Tu a besoins de repos, demain est un grand jours.  
  
Le denommé Alec inclina la tête et sortit. Il alla se coucher en rêvant a de grand yeux bleu et de beaux cheveux marrons.  
  
A Poudlard:  
  
Cela faisait maintenat 6 mois que Harry était partit. Hermione avait bcp changer pendant ces 6 mois. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle même et ne parler qu'a Draco et Zabini, ses notes avait chuter et elle avait faillit se laisser mourir de faim si Draco ne lui avait pas fait la morale. Mais cela n'était pas tout depuis que sa conditions était immanquable aux yeux des autres elle était victime de moqueries à son égard même de la part des griffondor. Seul Draco et quelque Serpentard la defendait.  
  
Elle entendit frapper à sa porte:  
  
-"Entrer !! dt elle.  
  
Zabini apparut a la porte d'entrer et s'approcha d'elle. Elle demanda:  
  
-"Comment tu te sent?  
  
-"Je me sent lourde et j'ai horriblement mal au dos aujourd'hui et j'ai l'impression d'être grosse.  
  
-Mais non tu est trés bien. Je voulais te dire que Draco veut que aujourd'hui tu vienne manger a la table des Serpentards.  
  
-"Pourquoi? demanda Hermione intriguée.  
  
-"Voldemort va attaquer aujourd'hui. Il épargnera les Serpentards et l'infirmerie.  
  
-"Et Harry? demanda Hemione.  
  
-"Draco ne m'en a pas parler mais je pense que il lui a parler recement. Je sais juste qu'il va bien et qu'il demande des nouvelles de toi souvent.  
  
-"Pourquoi ne m'envoie t'il pas de lettre???? questionna Hermione.  
  
-"Il a peur qu'elle soit intercepter tu le sait bien. Aller allons en cour.  
  
-"A quel heure va t'il attaquer?  
  
-"A 12H00 pendant le repas.  
  
-"Bien et bien allons au dernier cour de magie blanche que nous allons avoir!!!lanca ironiquement Hermione.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles partirent sans se douter que quelqu'un les observaient sous une cape d'invisibilité.  
  
*******************  
  
Poudlard a 12H00  
  
Les éléves se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour aller manger. Ron et les griffondors étaient assis a table quand ils virent Hermione à la table des Serpentards. Ron, Seamus et Dean se levérent et se dirigérent vers la table des Serpentards pour aller voir Hermione.  
  
-"Qu'est ce que tu fou a c'te table Hermione?? demanda Seamus.  
  
-"Laisser la traquille, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste avec nopus qy'avec de gentils griffondor qui ne font que l'insulter!!!! s'écria Josh Nott.  
  
-"Nott ont t'a pas causer!!! lanca Dean. Alors Hermione comment va ton fiancée tu a eu des nouvelles recemment?? En train de lecher les bottes a tonton tu sais-qui ou alors en train de prendre son pied avec une fille au bahamas!!!  
  
-"Fiche lui la paix Dean!!! Ou je te promet que tu ne pourra plus jamais prendre ton pied avec Parvati comme tu dit si bien!!! lui lança une Zabini trés menaçante.  
  
Sous la menace de perdre ses parties genitales Dean se recula. Laissant place à Ron qui s'approcha d'Hermione et s'écria haut et fort:  
  
-"Alors Granger ont ne dit rien??? Même pas capable de se defendre!! Ont se laisse defendre par des mangemùort?? En serait tu une??? Peut être aprés tout tu est bien ma pute d'un, en plus même pas foutu de prendre ses precaution on voit ca non??  
  
-"Weasley si tu ne te la ferme pas.....  
  
Ron ignora Draco et continua:  
  
-"Peut être que tu ne vaut pas grand chose pour lui??? Aprés trout il t'a laisser tomber!!! IL se tourna vers Dean et Seamus et lanca: "je me demande ce qu'elle vaut au lit?? aprés tout on pourrait la tester, je parie qu'elle à fait les lits de tout les mangemorts???  
  
Les griffondors rirent. Les professeurs ne disait rien. Aprés tout ils n'avaoit pas tords, Hermione n'étaoit qu'une pauvre fille qui s'était fait avoir. Seul Lyli, James, Severus et mme Pomfrey ainsi que Sirius sous sa forme de chien étaient choqués. Lyli se leva et se dirigea vers Ron. Elle dit:  
  
-"Mr Weasley je vous prirait de bien vouloir vous taire et j'enléve 100 points à Griffondors pour insulte envers une camarades.  
  
James avait du retenir Severus de lancer un sort a Ron.  
  
Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit sur...  
(je sais pas si j'ai le courage de continuer il est 1H00 du mat et je suis crevée)  
(bon aller encore un peu!!)  
  
La porte s'ouyvrit sur un tas de silhouette noir portant un masque. Tout les Serpentards se levérent alors(sauf les femmes) pour les rejoindres. Draco se dirigea vers la silhouette en tête et s'incline. La silhouette lui rendit le signe et tout deux se dirigérent vers Dumbledore.  
  
-"Il est inutile de resister il y'a des centaine de mangemorts dehors et une centaine a tout les poiints strategique de l'école. Vous êtes cernés. Si vous vous rendait(ca fait feuilleton policier) sans vous battre nous vous épargneront ainsi que les éléves pour un moment. Ceux qui se defendront seront tués!! Est ce clair?? dit l'homme en noir.  
  
-"Qui êtes vous?? Vous n'êtes pas Voldemort!!! Et pourquoi vous ferai je confiance?? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-"Alec pour vous servir? Et parce que vous n'avait guére le choix!!!  
  
-"Bien je me rend, dit Dumbie.  
  
-"Trés bien. Faîtes venir le Lord.  
  
Voldemort entra dans la grande salle. Les mangemort firent s'incliner les éléves et eux même s'inclinérent sauf Alec ui resta droit et ne fit qu'un signe de tête à Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort regarda Dumbie et lui dit:  
  
-"Cela fait si longtemps que j'attendait ce moment!!! Maintenant l'Angleterre sorciére est entre mes mains!!  
  
-" Que va tu faire maintenant Tom?? demanda Albus.  
  
-"Reprendre en main cette école et tuer quelque personne pour ma vengence personnel.  
  
-"Qui?? demanda James.  
  
-"Et bien vous et votre femme, peut être, cela dependra de.. enfin peut importe pour moi ce serait plutôt: Dumbledore et tout le reste c'est Alec qui decide. Au fait Severus remercie Alec d'être encore en vie.  
  
Severus regarda Alec avec des yeux étonnés. Celui-ci haussa des épaules.  
  
-"Maintenant Alec tu peut aller choisir ta femme, vas y.  
  
-"Bien pére merci.  
  
Les professeurs regardérent anxieusement le denommé Alec s'approcher de la table des Serpentard et plus particuliérement d' Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda et se rapprocha de Zabini.  
  
James s'écria:  
  
-"Laisser cette jeune femme!! Elle est enceinte et ne vous a rien demander!!  
  
-"Taisez vous Potter!! Je fait ce que je veut c'est clair??  
  
Il se rapprocha d'Hemione et lui caressa les cheveux. Celle-ci était étonnament calme et paraissait même heureuse. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle lui répondit sous les yeux stupéfait des profs et des éléves sauf des Serpentards.  
  
Alec se tourna alors vers Zabini et demanda :  
  
-"Qui??  
  
Elle repondit:  
  
-"Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan, Patil, Brown chez les griff', chez les serdaigle et les Poufsouffle personne mais ils approuvaient.  
  
-"Bien et chez les profs??  
  
-"Tous sauf Potter&Potter, Rogue, Pomfrey et le chien.  
  
-"Etonnant!! Au moins cela prouve que Dumbledoore tient ses paroles.  
  
Tout le monde regardait l'échange intrigués. Albus demanda alors a Tom:  
  
-"Qui est cet Alec??  
  
-"Mon bras droit depuis peu. Un garcon trés fort et puissant qui maintenant vous hait. Mais vous le connaissait, Alec!! apela t-il.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna:  
  
-"Oui??  
  
-"Enléves ton masque.  
  
Alec inclina la tête et se debarassa de sa longue robe noir qui laissa aparaître une chemise noir et un pantalon de cuir noir. Il enleva alors son masque et.....  
  
(Fin de la premiére partie la deuxiémes dans 1 moi!!!)  
  
(Je rigole!!!!)lol!!  
  
Un beau jeune homme d'environs 17 ans, avec de long cheveux noir lié en catogan et de grand yeux vert fit face. Il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front(bon de toute facon je pense que vous aviez dejà devinait!!)  
  
-"Harry!!! s'écria Dumbie.  
  
-"Lui même, répondit celui-ci. "Je voit que vous tenait bien vos promesses!! Quand ont vous demande de protéger vous calomnier!!!! Je pense que nous n'avons pas la même visions des mots "protéger"et "aider" ainsi que "defendre"!  
  
Le directeur ne repondit rien. C'est alors qu'un cri venant de la table des Serpentard brisa le silence.  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Bon là c'est la fin donc je veut vous dire qu'un truc VOUS ETES TOMBER DANS LA PANNEAU!!!!!!! Dc bien reflechit faire redevenir Harry gentil ca ne colle pas avec l'image que je me fait du personnage!!! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensait?? J'aimerai aussi que si il y'a quelquechose qui ne vous plait pas dans ma fic dîtes le moi!! Je veut pouvoir m'ameliorer!!! Donc bonne ou mauvaise critique dans les rewiews svp!!!! Sinon g un petit blem. Je vais avoir de -en- de tps sur le net suite a mes notes catsatrophiques du bac blanc (J'ai rater les math et les sciences dc ca m'a fait couler!!) Il est vrai que je n'avait pas assez reviser dc je suis punie!!! C'est une honte quand même être punie à 17 ans!! lol!! Je ne peut aller sur le net que le week-end si j'ai fini mes dev'!!! Donc vu que le Samedi soir je bosse et que en ce moment on a la tonne de dev' je ne pourrait pas respecter les delai pour la fic!! Donc vous aurait un chapitre par mois!!! ou par mois et demi!! Je ferai le + vite possible!!!Promit jurer!!!! Maintenant je vais instaurer un nouveau systéme!! le 250émé rewiewer, le 275 éme et tout les 25 rewiewetc..!!Aura mon prochain chapitre 2 jours avant fan fiction. G vu ca sur le site anglais et c pour essayer(dc donner votre e-mail)!!!! bon now place au rewiew: REP REWIEW:  
  
Siria Potter: Merci bcp ca me fait plaisir et ca me rassure!!!!!  
  
Celina: De même je te remercie bcp!!!!  
  
Racatte: Je suis flattée!!! Je ne peut pas devoilé bcp de chose ici mais par mail si tu veut!! En ce qui concerne Mione je peut pas dire en tt cas ca dependra de mon humeur!!! Quand au bébé non je ne veut pas faire un deuxiéme harry potter!! Mais g mon idée!!!! Tu a raison moi j'aime pas ron depuis ce qu'il a fait a Harry pour le championat des 3 sorciers!!! En tt cas tout ce que je peut te dire c qu'il va bientôt y'avoir un mort!!!! Merci pr la rewiew!!!  
  
Sita: Moi!!! Douée en écriture!! Décidément faut que ma s.....e de prof lise ca!! Merci!! Pour ta fic y'a pas de blem je t'aide quand tu veut!! G pas pu repondre tt de suite car je suis allée à Venise!! On se retrouvera à l'hopital psychatrique ds la même chambre!!! Que la force soit ac toi aussi!! MERKI pour la rewiew!!!!  
  
Varda: Pas spécialement mais j'aime bien son prenom!!! Je vait te dire un truc: tu es aussi sadique que moi!!! (si c possible). Bien que tes idée soit bonne ce n'est pas ce que g prevu mais tu ne va pas être decu crois moi!!!!!  
  
Zorette: Merci. Mais juste une question: Pourquoi les harry mechants tu aime pas?? POur les chapitres heuh... A + !! lol!  
  
Sibla Jakson: Ca va t'a pas trop attendue??? Car 1 mois c long faudra penser a enlever les toiles d'araignée!!!! lol!! Merci pour ta rewiew ca fait plaisir!!  
  
Valerie: Merci!! Et reponse ds ce chpitre!!!  
  
flo007: Merci je te benit au nom de la cracotte du nutella et du mars!!! qqun qui se fou des fautes!!!!(je sais je suis folle!!!) Merci pour la rewiew!!  
  
Lunenoire: Merci ca fait plaisir!!  
  
Mystikal: Merci!! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous pâssiez outre les fautes!! Bientôt y'en aura + je vais changer de programme et y'aura le correcteur!!! YOUPI!!!!!  
  
Ryan: Juste une question: Va tu un jour cesser de raler???lol!! Merci pour ta rewiew!!! dsl si les chapitres sont cour mais vu le manque de tps!!  
  
Watery136: La suite sera pas + heureuse vu que..... enfin merci pour la rewiew!!  
  
Chen: Mais tu vopi je suis comme toi!! g pourtant essayer mais les harry gentils je SUPPORTE PAS§§§ lol!! Merci pour la rewiew!!! 


	17. chapitre 17ne me tuer pas! merki

Chapitre 16  
  
Tout a coup un cris retentit du coté de la table des Serpentards. Tout les regards se dirigérent vers cette direction pour y rencontrer une Hermione gemissant de douleur soutenu par une Zabini ne sachant que faire. Finalement cette derniére reprit ses esprits et cria:  
  
-"Harry, elle va accouchée, elle a besoins d'une infirmiére.  
  
Harry acquiesa d'un signe de la tête et fit signe à mme Pomfrey d'allée aider Hermione. Celle-ci n'ecoutant que son de voir d'infirmiére se dirigea vers la futur mère mais s'arrêta en plein chemin. Elle était comme petrifiée. Voldemort s'approcha de l'infirmiére et dit:  
  
-"On lui a lancer un stupefix et j'aimerai bien savoir qui?????  
  
Harry regarda les professeurs et son regards s'attarda sur le professeur Dumbledore:  
  
-"Pourquoi avait vous fait ca relachez la!!!! son regard était froid et exprimer une haine profonde.  
  
-"Mais fait le toi même Harry, aprés tout ce n'est qu'un simple stupefix!!! repondit Dumby avec un regard mesquin.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la nurse et murmura un enervatum qui n'eut aucun effet il dit:  
  
-"J'aurait du m'en douter vous lui avez lançé un stupefix personis qui empêche tout autre personne de sauf le lanceur du sort de delivrer la victime. Bien j'ai compris votre jeu que voulez-vous??  
  
-"Harry, harry, harry pourquoi dit tu des choses si blessantes je ne veut rien. Strictement rien.  
  
Pendant ce temps hermione ne cesser de gemir et Zab' rapella Harry à la réalité: "Harry les contraction sont de plus en plus raprochées!! Alors grouille toi ok!!!"  
Harry regarda Dumby et eclata d'un rire froid et cruel qui mit la chair de poule à la plupart des éléves. Il reprit son serieux et dit:  
  
-"Ne vous fouter pas de ma gueule que voulez vous??  
  
-"Ce que je veut??? oui maintenant que j'y pense je voudrai que tu me laisse la vie sauve.  
  
Harry regarda Voldemort qui dit:  
  
-"Ont peut bien laisser en vie le vieux fou!!! Il aura toujours un usage.  
  
Harry savait que voldemort sous-entendait que le "vieux fou" pourrait aider les élfes et que aprés tout ils n'étaient pas obligés de tenir cette promesse sauf si celle-ci était scellé(sais po comment ca s'écrit) magiquement.  
  
-"Bien si ce n'est que ca dit Harry. Relachez mme Pomfrey maintenant!  
  
-"Attend harry je n'ai pas fini. Je voudrai aussi que tu me donne la garde de ton enfant et que je l'éléve moi même. De plus je beut garder le contrôle de Poudlard. C'est d'accord et tout cela scellé magiquement bien evidemment. Dit Albus en guise de reponse avec une voix mielleuse.  
  
Une voix pleine de douleur se fit alors entendre:  
  
-"Refuse harry!! Je veut que notre enfant soit élevé par nous!! Refuse on se debrouillera sans mme POMFREY!! Et.. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Un nouvelle contraction venait de la frapper.  
  
Harry regarda la table des professeur et cracha sur Dumbledore et lui dit:  
  
-"Allez vous faire foutre!!!!(ouais bien dit!!!!!dsl je me suis emportée)ZAb' ordonna t-il , amméne mione à l'infirmerie et aide la je t'en prie!!  
  
ZAbini fit ce qu'ont lui demandé tout en maugrant qu'elle n'y connaissait que dalle en accouchement ce qui n'eut pas pur effet de rassurer Hermione.  
  
-"Harry!! dit alors Lyly, je sais que tu me hais mais je t'en pris je sais comment mettre un bébé au monde alors laisse moi aider Hermione. S'il n'ya aucune complication tout se passera bien.  
  
Harry la regarda fixement , il savait qu'il avait du faire du mal à sa mère mais tout cela c'était la faute à Dumbledore. Il fit alors un signe de tête et sa mére se dirigea tout de suite vers l'infirmerie.  
  
*******************************  
  
Harry faisait les 100 pas devant l'infirmerie, à chaque fois qu'il entendait un cris il voulait defoncer la porte et rentrer mais Draco le retenait à chaque fois. Mais quand un cris strident suivit d'un vagissement de nouveau né se fit entendre Draco ne pu retenir Harry qui entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie.  
  
-"Felicitation mon fils c'est une fille!! Dit lyly d'une voix émerveillée.  
  
Elle lui mis sa fille dans les bras et lui montra comment la bercer. Harry ému la pris et lui donna un baiser sur le front tout en la tenat maladroitement. Elle avait l'air si menu, si fragile qu'il avait l'impression qu'un moindre geste la briserait en 1000 morceaux.  
  
-"Et hermione?? Comment va t-elle? demanda harry à sa mére.  
  
La mére d'Harry prit soudain un air géné, et voulu detourner la conversation. Draco pressentant le drame se placa derriére Harry de maniére à pouvoir le retenir. Harry insista et Lyly pris l'enfant dans ses bras, le passa à Zabini.  
  
-"Harry, je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais ....  
  
-"QUOI!!!! TU ACCOUCHE OUI OU NON!!!!!  
  
-"Et bien il n'y avait pas mme Pomfrey et je n'était pas assez qualifiée pour arrêter l'hémoragie....  
  
-"Qu'est ce que tu entent par HEMORAGIE ??? Qu'éssaie tu de me dire par là???  
  
-"Harry, Hermione est morte.  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ Voila ceci est la fin du chapitre 16!!! Je ne peut repondre à vos rewiew vu le manque de tps quand a celui qui devait recevoir le chapitre avant les autres je suis dsl!! Je lui envoie tout de suite mais je viens juste de finir le chapitre. Donc ne me tuait pas!! De toute maniére je ne suis plus chez moi a partir de demain matin. Donc.. evidemment vous pouvez toujours me crier dessus et attendre le prochain chapitre!!! SUR CE je vous laisse(se sauve vite avant que l'ordi n'éxplose sous l'assault des beuglantes!!) DC BONNE VACANCE A TOUS ET A LA PROCHAINE!!!!  
  
P.S: Ne vous suicidait pas vous aurez la suite le plus vite possible( minimum 1 ANS enfin j'éspére.!!! Lol:!!!!) CIAO ET VIVE LES VACANCE CORSE J ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIVVVEEEEEEE§§§§§ 


	18. ndauteur

salut a tous rassurez vous pour un ans je rigoler!!! lol!!! mais bon en fait g un big pb mon pc a pris la foudre dc tous grillé!!! et oui!!! dc je me sacrifie mes sou et vai ds des cyber café je sais pas combien de tps ca va prendre pour que l'assurance marche mais rassurez vous pas un ans!!!! ce qui veut dire que et ben la suite vous l'aurz ds environs 1mois ou 2 le tps d'avoir un ordi ou j'essaierai de me ddebrouillée pr vous la mettre avant!! En tout cas merci pour les rewiews!! et encore dsl!!! 


	19. Ne me tuer pas c pas un chap je sais ms ...

Très cher rewiewer !!! Je tien a vous informer que mon ordi est enfin réparé (depuis début septembre !!!) je tine a m'excuser du retard mais étant en terminale g une tonne de dev' a faire !! Mais vu que je suis en vacance je vais vous mettre la suite sous peu (dimanche ou lundi ça dépend de mon tps !!) encore du retard !! CEDRIC JE TE PROMET DE METTRE LA SUITE CE N EST PAS LA PEINE DE M INSULTER !! Merci !! Lol !!!Bien que cela m'est réveiller mais je n'ai sincèrement pas eu le tps ac tt ce que g à lire en ce moment (le supplément de Diderot ; Apologie de Socrate par Platon (berk !!!) Perceval et le summum : the great gatsby en anglais !! La poisse quoi !!! + les dev' je m'en sortait plus !! DC la suite soi lundi ou soit dimanche ne me tuer pas merci bcp !!! Ciao Gros bisous a tous je répondrait a vos rewiews sous peu !!! Salut !!  
  
Majandra. 


	20. Chapitre 18 ENFIN!

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'aimerai faire une petite annonce : Je fait de gros bisous a ma petite Poussinette qui m'a fait pleurer d'émotion. (Elle sait pourquoi) Donc ce chapitre est dédié à la plus grande et plus belle petite s?ur adoptive du monde j'ai nommé MALISSANDRE !!! (PS : j'été à 2 doigts de faire l'annonce maudite contre le Suisse {si tu lis ça et que tu te reconnaît je ne donne pas cher de ta peau mon oncle est dans la mafia alors hein !! Attention si tu l'a rabborde gare à toi} !!!!!!!!) Egalement je fait de gros bisous à tout mes rewiewer je répondrait à vos rewiews à la fin !!!!  
  
Chapitre 18 :  
  
« Hermione est morte » dit Lyly.  
  
-« Non ce n'est pas possible, je ne te crois pas je VEUX la voir montre la moi !!!  
  
-« Harry, dit Draco, ça ne sert à rien, tu va te faire encore plus de mal.  
  
-« Fiche moi la paix Drac s'il te plait, tu ne peut pas savoir ce que je ressent, je me sent trahit, abuser par le seul homme en qui il me restait un tant soi peu de respect. Non tu ne peux pas savoir !! Mais je le jure, Dumbledore va payer, et très cher avec ça, maintenant je veux voir Hermione laisser moi seul avec elle.  
  
Draco et Lyly s'écartèrent pour laisser Harry entrer dans l'infirmerie. Une fois entré il se dirigea vers le lit où le corps d'Hermione reposait et s'agenouilla par terre. Il commença à lui dire des mots doux, combien il l'aimer, combien il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle meurt et il lui promit qu'il s'occuperait bien de leur fille. Puit il finit par mettre sa tête sur le lit, et il se mit pour la première fois en 3 ans à pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.  
  
***********************  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le grand hall :  
  
-« Alors Dumbledore qu'est ce que ça fait de perdre son petit « Golden Boy » ??? Demanda narquoisement Vodemort.  
  
Le directeur le regarda avec une haine non caché dans les yeux, mais  
étrangement un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Le mage noir lui dit  
alors :  
  
-« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a de si drôle, vieux fou, je ne pense pas que tu sois  
dans une situation qui te permette de sourire ?  
  
-« Je ne rigole pas Tom, non en fait je me demandait combien cela prendrait  
de temps à Harry avant qu'il ne te trahisse. Puisque comme tu le dit si bien c'est ton bras droit, et aparement ton fils, du moins adoptif. Mais si tu l'as bien éduqué dans la tradition mangemoresque, ce dont je ne doute pas une seconde te connaissant, il me semble que dans peu de temps il te  
tuera, et prendra ta place. Non ? Ai-je tort ?? Répondit le professeur  
d'une voix ironique.  
  
Contre toute attente, le Lord se mit à rire, d'un rire gras et effrayant. Ses disciples le regardait étrangement, puis finalement il s'arrêta et regarda Albus dans les yeux :  
  
-« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton jeu, vieux fou, tu te trompe. Je sais que tu veux me faire douter de Harry pour que je le tue ou du moins tente de le tuer pour qu'il puisse te retomber dans les bras et que tu puisse l'utiliser comme avant. Mais sans vouloir te décevoir Môssieur le directeur ce ne sera pas chose facile.  
  
Le con de base (Dumbie excuser moi cela montre mon amour pour lui comme vous le voyez !!!) le fixa dans les yeux, étonné que Riddle fasse preuve d'autant de jugeotte, et lui demanda :  
  
-« Pourquoi ?? Tu crois que Harry ne retournera jamais vers moi, alors que ses parents sont de mon cotés ?? Serait tu à ce point stupide pour penser que les liens du c?ur et de la famille ne sont que bagatelle (Je suis une bête j'ai sorti un mot du tonnerre de Dieu lol) dans le c?ur de Harry ?  
  
Voldemort cette fois ci ne pus s'empêcher de rire à nouveau et dit simplement :  
  
-« Et bien il suffira de lui poser la question ? Attendons son retour pour juger de ton sort !!! Et on verra qui est ce qu'il considère comme sa VRAI famille !!!  
  
A ce moment là, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit laissant entrer un Harry Potter fou de colère, le visage crispé, ses yeux semblait être rouge, ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombait sur le visage, ce qui accentuait son coté effrayant. Sa cape semblait voler derrière lui en un tourbillon (AHHHHHHHH Je craque Harry attend moi je vais remplacer ta Mione si tu veux y'a pas de blem !! Je t'AIME !!!!! Note de l'auteur complètement folle de Harry !!!) Il s'avança jusque devant la table des professeurs, et se mit au coté de Voldemort. Il lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille que personne n'entendit, mais tout le monde pu voir le visage s'illuminait d'un sourire à la fois victorieux et en même temps triste.  
  
Voldemort, fixa le vieux fou droit dans les yeux et dit alors :  
  
-« Harry ou plutôt devrais-je dire Alec comme tel est son nom, vient de m'annoncer une nouvelle des plus tristes et des plus choquantes pour le monde sorciers !! Veut tu savoir cette triste nouvelle ??  
  
-« Quoique tu puisse dire Tom, je doute fort que les sorciers me tourneront le dos comme tu le laisse si bien entendre !! Mais vas-y je t'écoute, je ne veut surtout pas te priver de ta grande délectation !!  
  
Harry regarda alors le professeur Dumbledore avec une haine comme on n'en avait jamais vu ! Même celle que le Lord portait à Dumbledore ne pouvait égaliser celle que lui portait maintenant Harry Potter. A la grande surprise du directeur ce fut le survivant qui prit la parole :  
  
-« Moi je vais vous dire pourquoi ils seraient choqués, tout simplement parce que vous avait refusé à une jeune fille enceinte les soins approprié pour son accouchement, alors que vous l'aviez promis à moi-même !!! Et cela avant même que vous sachiez qui j'étais !!! Mais une question me trotte dans la tête ? Quelle peut bien être votre intérêt a laissé une jeune fille mourir en couche ?  
  
-« Je n'avais aucun intérêt à ce qu'Hermione meurt, de cela je puis te l'assurer. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est morte, après tout, ton maître devait bien se douter que elle ne ferait pas long feu, et d'après mes espions il comptait même s'en débarrassait pour que tu ne soit plus sous l'influence de la « mudblood » comme il aime si souvent l'appeler !!  
  
Les yeux de Voldemort rougirent tout d'un coup et il dit à l'adresse du vieil homme:  
  
-« Je vois ou vous voulez en venir, vous essayer de faire douter Alec ; Ecoute moi mon fils, dit il en se tournant vers Harry, ne l'écoute pas tu sais bien qu'il te ment !!!!  
  
Mais Harry n'écoutait plus personne, il prit sa baguette et lança le sort de mort dans la direction de..........  
  
C finit pour aujourd'hui !!!!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!! Je répondrais à toute vos rewiews demain !! Là g préféré finir le chapitre pour éviter de recevoir des menaces de mort ou insultes. Bon je doit y'aller mon bel apollons m'attend (Luciuss je me suis marier avec lui ressemant et depuis g Draco comme beau fils !!! il est INSUPPORTABLE !!!! En plus ma petite poussinette (Malissandre) me harcèle pour que je lui présente !!! Enfin au moins si il est avec Mali' il ne me fera plus chanter avec touts mes amants (Harryyyyyyyyyyyyy !!! Kyô !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et Kenshinnnnnnn !!!!!!) Lol !! La je suis en plein délire bon, alors juste un conseil :  
  
REWIEWS 


	21. Chapitre 19 Enfin

Le Retour de Harry Potter  
  
DSl du retard mais je manquait d'inspiration. De plus mon ordi m'a lâché et un copain m'a prêté le sien ! Dc voilà le chap. 19 j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
  
Chapitre 19  
  
Harry n'écoutait ni rien ni personne. Son regard aveugler de haine envers Dumbledore, il dirigea sa baguette en sa direction puis au dernier moment, retourna sa baguette contre Voldemort. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de surprise. Ces dernières paroles furent :  
  
-Mais, pourquoi mon Fils.... ? Et il s'écroula mort sur le sol. Harry lança un Incendio et le corps de Voldemort fut réduit en cendre. Il se retourna alors vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci, un sourire rayonnant sur ces lèvres dit :  
  
"Tu a fait la bonne décision pour toi et ton enfant. Maintenant nous sommes débarrassés du mal pour un bout de temps. Je t'en remercie et le monde sorcier t'en remercie !  
  
-Mais de quoi parlez-vous Dumbledore ? J e ne voit pas du tout où vous voulez en venir. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai tué Tom que je suis de votre coté. Bien au contraire, je ne sers que mes propres intérêts, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps !  
  
Dumbledore palissait à vu d'œil se demandant ce qui allait lui arrivait. Harry repris la parole :  
  
Mais pourquoi êtes vous si pâle ? De quoi avez vous peur ? Non rassurez vous je ne vais pas vous tuer ! Oh non vous allez souffrir d'abord ! Vous serez l'esclave de Lucius Malfoy ! Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau d'ailleurs!!!! Emmenez-le!!! Dit Harry à ses mangemorts.  
  
Nott et Lestrange emmenèrent Dumbledore à sa nouvelle  
occupation. Draco commença alors à clamer :  
  
-Inclinez-vous devant notre nouveau maître !  
  
C'est alors que tous les élèves et les mangemorts également s'inclinèrent devant Harry Potter qui à 17 ans avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir en de l'Angleterre sorcière. Blaise arriva alors avec un bébé dans ses bras, elle s'approche de Harry et lui dit :  
  
-Prend ta fille dans tes bras et clame la comme ton héritière ! Donne- lui un nom devant tout le monde pour que tes mangemorts et tes fidèles la reconnaisse comme étant ton héritière.  
  
-Héritière ? Demanda Harry d'un air narquois. Ce n'est pas mon héritière, ce n'est qu'une bâtarde qui vivra avec les concubines ! J'aurais un autre enfant et celui-ci sera mon héritier et non pas cette petite bâtarde !  
  
Blaise le regardait confuse et surprise. Elle ne savait que penser. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était que Draco n'avait pas l'air surpris du tout. Celui-ci vint la chercher et pris l'enfant des mains de Blaise. Dorénavant pensa Draco elle sera élevée par les courtisanes comme le veut son statut.  
  
-"Après tout dit-il c'est une sang mêlé qui ne mérite pas d'être élever avec les autres enfants de mangemorts qui eux son des sangs pur ! Il faudrait une courtisane qui pourrait éventuellement élever la bâtarde du maître. Qui se propose ?  
  
Aucune courtisane ne voulait s'occuper de cette enfant. Elle savait que si elles s'en occupaient, elles seraient renier de la société mangemorienne encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'est alors que Blaise réagit :  
  
-"J'accepte de m'occuper de cette enfant et pour cela je romps mes fiançailles avec Draco Malfoy. Donnez-lui un nom Alec et je l'emmène avec moi !  
  
Blaise était écœuré, autant par Draco que par Harry. Hermione n'aurait jamais voulu que son enfant soit traitée comme une bâtarde. Certes elle porterait le nom de Potter mais elle serait considérée comme une erreur humaine par les autres. Alec sentit que Blaise était déçu de son comportement, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il faisait cela pour protéger sa fille et pour pouvoir garder son autorité sur les mangemorts. De plus il fallait qu'il se fasse respecter et le fait qu'il ait une fille sang mêlée comme héritière aurait était mal vu. Il dit alors :  
  
-"Elle s'appellera Rowan Asmodée Keira POTTER. Je trouve que son deuxiéme prénom concorde assez bien avec son futur.  
  
-Tu ose nommer ta fille d'après Asmodée la Pécheresse, pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Lucita pendant que tu y'est ! S'exclama Blaise.  
  
-"Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est ma fille et tu es sa gardienne ! De plus incline toi et excuse toi je suis ton maître après tout ! Estime-toi heureuse que le ne te jette pas d'Endoloris !  
  
Blaise s'inclina bien bas et s'excusa auprès de son maître. Quand elle pu se relever elle pu voir le regard triste d'Harry. Elle ne dit rien. Tourna le dos et partit avec le bébé dans ses bras. A' présent elle était seule avec le bébé. Si seulement Hermione était encore en vie songea t- elle. Sur cette dernière pensée elle transplana et retourna chez elle c'est à dire chez les courtisanes.  
  
Voilà c fini!! Bon ok y'a que 3 pages mais bon!!! C deja ca en fait j'hesite a faire une suite ou pas!!!!! je voudrai avoir vos avis!!!!!!car en generale les suites ne plaise pas trop donc je sais pas!!!!!!! enfin dite moi dsl pour le retard mais sachez que quand je commence quelquechose je n'abandonne jamais!!! Donnez moi vite vos impressions!!!!!!! Et si suite il y'a je l'écrirait le plus vite possible!!!!!!!! Svp Ne me tuez pas pour ne pas avoire fait revivre hermione!!!! D'habitude j'aime les happy end mais bon ca collait pas ac la personalitée de harry!!!!  
  
P.S: Si le nom de la fille de harry vous plait pas donnez moi des idées pour d'autre prenom je vous en serait reconaissante!!!!!! 


	22. Encore une annoncepar pité laissez moi l...

Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas répondu à vos rewiew pour le retour de Harry Potter. Mais j'avais le bac que j'ai réussi. Ensuite j'ai déménagé et entre temps mon ordinateur m'a lâchée maintenant j'en ai un nouveau donc la suite de ma fic ne devrait pas tarder. Cependant j'écris une nouvelle fic donc il est fort possible que je privilégie pendant quelque temps celle-ce mais ne vous faites pas de soucis j'écrirais la suite du retour de HP!!!!!!! Gros bisous à vous tous et encore désolé!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Sequel ou chapitre 20

Et oui vous ne rêver pas voila Majandra de retour ac la suite de sa fic le retour de Harry Potter.

Ca a mis du temps mais j'y suis arrivé ! Ceci dit ayant arrêter l IUT (ça me plaisait pas mais alors pas du tt !) cela me laisse un peu plus de tps libre mais malheureusement pour vous heureusement pour moi G trouvé un emplois à la corsica ferries et mes horaires seront 2 mois à bort 1mois à terre (repos) dc j'aurai peu de tps pour écrire ma fic ms je vous promet que je n'arrêterait pas et d'ici à ce que j'embarque j'écrirait plusieurs chapitres. Mais je vous avertis que le prochain chapitre que j'enverrai sera celui de mon autre fic HP/SS.

Sinon HERMIONE EST MORTE ET JE NE LA FERAIS PAS REVIVRE ! PUNTO FINALE ! A moins que au cour de la fic g envie de la faire revivre mais pour l instant je ne pense po. Autre chose j'aprecie vos remarques elle me font plaisir ms je ne changerait pas le cours de ma fic pour vous faire plaisir même si de tps en tps je fait pareil ac d'autre auteur ! Dc sur certains points je ferais mieux de me taire. Je comprend vous avoir déçu en faisant mourir Hermione ms le Happy end du genre ils vécurent heureux et eurent bcp d'enfants sont bcp trop courante et j'avais envie de changer et puis c po si tragique que ça. En outre pr Rowan (la fille d'Harry) vous comprendrait plus tard ds la suite que Harry na pas vraiment le choix de faire ce qu'il fait ! Voila ! Je vous fais plein de poutouxxxxxx ! Et je m'excuse du retard ! Merci a tt mes rewiewer vos menaces de mort font parfois bouger les ecrivains ! LOL ! Bon je vous laisse Lucius m'attend ! Place à la fic :

5 ans plus tard

Poudlard était désormais devenue une école ou l'on apprenait toute sorte de magie, autant la magie blanche que la magie noir ou encore la magie sans baguette. Draco Malfoy en avait était nommé directeur par Alec le seigneur gris plus communément connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci avait pris le contrôle de l'Angleterre sorcière. Il était autant craint que respecté par le monde sorcier. Comment me direz-vous un seigneur noir pourrait il être respecter ? Tout simplement parce que malgré sa sévérité et sa cruauté c'était un homme juste et bon qui savait reconnaître les valeurs de chacun.

Qu'il soit mudblood, sang pur ou sang mêlé. Il partait du principe que tout homme quelque soit son rang avait droit a un jugement équitable mais ceux qui avaient le malheur de lui désobéir était puni voir même tuer.

On disait que cet homme était atteint d'une grande mélancolie. En effet ses yeux jadis d'un vert émeraude étincelant étaient désormais éteints. Peu de personne pouvait s'enorgueillir d'en savoir la cause. Seulement Draco Malfoy et Zabini Blaise (ex fiancée de Draco Malfoy) le savaient, mais jamais ils n'osaient lui en parler de peur d'attiser sa colère contre eux.

C'était une belle journée de printemps, nous étions à la mi-avril et Alec ou Harry Potter si vous préférait avait décider de rendre visite au courtisanes. Celles-ci possédaient une aile du palais à elles toutes seules. Les visites de Harry étaient assez fréquentes et toutes les courtisanes rêvaient de l'avoir dans leur lit. Il faut dire que le seigneur gris était très attirant.

Très grand environs 1 m 85, la peau mate, plutôt bien bâti ou devrait je dire extrêmement bien bâti, son corps musclée par le quidditch et tout ses combat menée il avait les cheveux noir comme l'ébène qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille et des yeux verts émeraude qui bien qu'ayant perdu leurs lueur d'antan était toujours aussi attrayant.

Vêtu comme un muggles d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean délavé on ne pouvait que l'admirer. Une autre chose à dire chez le seigneur gris c'était que rarement mais vraiment rarement on le voyait habillé avec une robe sorcière il préférait les habits moldus les trouvant beaucoup plus seyants et il n'était pas le seuls à pensait cela. Les autres mangemorts avaient adoptés ce mode vestimentaire et le préféraient de loin à leurs anciennes robes informes.

Une fois arrivé dans le quartier des courtisanes, celles-ci commencèrent assaillir Harry de louanges. Mais celui-ci les ignora ayant autre chose à faire et cette chose était beaucoup plus importante à ces yeux. Mais qu'elle était cette chose ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire cette personne ?

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître Harry rendait visite à sa fille. Oui le seigneur Gris le grand Alec en personne avait une fille, sa mère Hermione Granger était morte en couche, ne se sentant pas capable d'élever sa fille seul et sachant que sa situation auprès des mangemorts était assez précaire il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la laisser aux courtisanes. Zab' ou Zabini s'en occuper comme une mère lui donnant l'affection qu'Hermione aurait pu lui donnait.

Elle considérait la petite Rowan comme sa fille et pour rien ne s'en séparerait.

Le jeune homme rentra alors dans un appartement qui respirait le luxe et l'argent. Il avait fait construire cet appartement dans le quartier des courtisanes spécialement pour Zabini et sa fille afin de s'assurer qu'elles ne manquaient de rien. A peine fut il entré qu'un petite fille brune au yeux verts lui sauta dessus en hurlant :

« Papa ! Tu ma manqué ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

« Voyons Rowan ça fait seulement 3 jours n'exagèrent pas ! Je t'en pris !

« Oui mais tu ma manqué quand même en plus les madame et les autres enfants sont méchants avec moi ! Il m'ont dit que j'été une bâtarde et que tu ne m'aimait pas et que je ne méritait pas d'être ta fille ! C'est vrai papa que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Harry était choquer combien de fois avait il dit aux autres courtisanes d'arrêter d'insulter sa fille. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il allait y remédier mais avant tout il voulait rassurer sa fille.

« Voyons Rowan tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrais ! J e t'aime très forts plus que n'importe quel papa au monde même si je ne peux pas venir te voir souvent mais je t'expliquerais tout quand tu seras plus grande ! Je te promets. Maintenant appelle Zabini je voudrait lui parler.

« Oui papa ! Maman Zab', papa veut te voir !

En entendant sa fille appeler Zabini maman Harry eut un pincement au cœur, si seulement Hermione était encore en vie tout serait plus simple.

Zabini entra, toujours aussi belle et aussi séduisante avec ses longs cheveux chatains et ses yeux d'un bleu outre-mer, elle salua Harry de la tête et lui demanda :

« Tu a demander à me voir ?

« Oui, répondit Harry en reprenant son visage impassible et dur persone ne pouvait se vanter de pouvoir lui ôter se masque sauf sa fille et feu Hermione.

En effet reprit Harry, il me semble avoir demander aux autres courtisanes d'arrêter d'insulter ma fille et de lui dire des ignominies. Pourquoi cela continu t-il ?

Zabini me regarda restant silencieuse seulement elle ne pu s'empêcher de dire d'un ton sec :

« Si tu la reconnaissait en tant que ton héritière les insultes cesserait mais Môssieur Harry Potter ne veut pas ! Alors que puis je dire de plus tant que tu ne l'aura pas reconnu les insultes ne cesseront pas, malgré tout ce que tu pourra dire.

Harry la regarda et lui dit d'un ton douloureux :

« Tu sais très bien que cela m'est impossible ! Ca l'exposerait à un trop grand danger et je ne veut surtout pas la mettre en danger !

« Oui je comprend ! répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Au fait sait tu que Draco est venu nous rendre visite il y'a peu.

« Oui je sais pourquoi me dit tu cela ?

« Demande à ta fille répondit Zabini le sourire au lèvres.

Sur ces entrefaites Rowan arriva. Zabini lui dit alors :

« Dit à papa ce que tu à dit sur Monsieur Malfoy !

La petite fille sourie alors et dit à son père :

« J'ai décider que plus tard je me marierait avec Draco Malfoy !

Cette déclaration laissa Harry sous le chocs puis il partit d'un grand fou rire suivit de Blaise.

Bon ben j'espère que ça vous à plus et à la prochaine ! Oui luss j'arrive ! (Ha les hommes) !


End file.
